Playlist
by Tygger
Summary: действие происходит после 10 серии и частично захватывает в себя 11 – 15 серии. STN-J начинает охоту на совершившую жестокое убийство ведьму, которая оказывается бывшей охотницей и наставницей Амона. РобинXАмон
1. Track 1

**Название: **Playlist

**Фендом****: **Whitch Hunter Robin  
**Автор****: **Tigra/Tygger  
**Жанр****: **мистика, ангст, хентай**  
Пары****: **Амон/Робин**  
Рейтинг****: **NC-17  
**Дисклеймер****: **У меня нет никаких прав на персонажей и сюжет сериала Which Hunter Robin. На древнеегипетскую «Книгу мертвых», фрагменты текста которой использованы, тоже прав нет. Есть лишь право хранить молчание, потому что все сказанное может быть использовано против меня…  
**Саммари: **хронологически действие происходит после 10 серии и частично захватывает в себя 11 – 15 серии. STN-J начинает охоту на совершившую жестокое убийство ведьму, которая оказывается бывшей охотницей и наставницей Амона. Параллельно развивается тайный страстный роман между Амоном и Робин.  
**Статус: **завершен

**Track 1 - Дождь**

**_Робин_**

Единственный выходной в неделю, а я не знаю чем себя занять. Конечно, это великолепная возможность выспаться, но не будешь же спать целый день? Тем более Токо обязательно найдет возможность меня разбудить. Встанет, будет хлопать дверьми, уронит что-нибудь, выругается… Наши отношения с Токо испортились самым неожиданным образом. И словно безо всякой причины. Знать бы, за что она на меня сердится. Ведь я ей ничего плохого не сделала. Наоборот, старалась подружиться.

Вчера я не удержалась и прямо спросила: «Что-то не так, Токо?» «А то ты не знаешь!» - ответила она и вышла из комнаты. Мне показалось, что она недавно плакала. Что все-таки с ней происходит? Может, у нее проблемы на работе? Не верю, что это я ее обидела. Я же ничего не сделала, абсолютно ничего!

Утром я сходила в церковь и помолилась, чтоб у Токо все было хорошо. Я хожу молиться в белую церковь на холме через парк Йоцугайке. Почти каждый день. Все наверно думают, что я очень религиозна, но это не так. Я просто… привыкла. Именно так я ответила на вопрос Сайоко, ведьмы-художницы, несколько недель назад. _Сайоко, безумная ведьма, верила в Бога, а я…_

На самом деле мне хотелось, чтобы Он был. Ведь если Бога нет, если человечество никто не создавал, тогда зачем все это? Зачем мы живем, строим города? Планете без нас было бы легче – хватило бы зверей. Если люди возникли сами по себе, то они – дети без отца и матери. И ни перед кем не надо держать ответ. Не надо молиться, не надо искупать грехи… Как в песне Джона Леннона «Imagine». _И нет ни ада, ни рая, над нами только небо… Н_о если небо пустое – конечно за грехи никто не осудит, но и просить помощи не у кого.

В приюте при монастыре мы часто молились. Меня успокаивают молитвы. Что-то в этом есть утешительное. Знак того, что люди еще стремятся к Богу.

Я частенько молюсь и за своих коллег. За Майкла, Карасуму, Доджиму, Сакаки… и Амона. Не знаю, как бы они к этому отнеслись. Я просто хочу, чтоб у них было все в порядке. Чтобы все оставались живы и здоровы. Ведь у нас опасная работа. Карасума рассказывала, что в прежние времена охотники часто погибали.

Вернувшись домой, я хотела помочь Токо делать уборку, но она отослала меня прочь. «Не стоит, - сказала она уже обычным своим мягким тоном. – Я справлюсь сама. Иди лучше погуляй. А то ты и так как Золушка: то вкалываешь на работе, то драишь полы здесь». «Но мне совсем не трудно…» «Да, знаю. Поэтому иди, гуляй». В ее голосе снова послышалось нетерпение, а глаза ясно сказали мне: _постарайся не возвращаться подольше._

Мне ничего не оставалось, как тяжело вздохнуть, оседлать свой скутер и отправиться в бесцельную поездку по городу. До самого вечера, кошмар! Тем более, погода была не из приятных. Моросил дождь, налетавший порывами ветер бил в лицо и развевал полы моего пальто. Я, конечно, очень люблю кататься на «Веспа», но не настолько же…

Хорошо что есть Майкл, который безвылазно сидит там, в Рейвене, и ждет, что кто-нибудь зайдет к нему в гости. И хотя наш директор Зайзен уже намекнул, чтобы я перестала таскаться на работу по выходным и по ночам, я все равно знала, что ходить буду.

Я заехала в магазин, чтобы купить «обед хакера»: пончики, чипсы, пару хотдогов и колу – в общем, все то, что любит Майкл. Поднимаясь на лифте на пятый этаж здания, я чувствовала себя так, словно несу передачу заключенному. Я представляла это каждый раз, с тех пор как Майкл рассказал мне причину своего пребывания в STN-J. Ничего не могла с собой поделать.

Майкл был там же, где всегда – за своим рабочим столом, перед монитором, сидел в наушниках и слушал музыку. Громкость была такая, что я еще в дверях смогла угадать исполнителя и песню. Как бедный Майкл еще не оглох? Я тихо вошла в офис, уверенная, что он не услышит стук моих каблуков по полу.

Услышал.

- Привет, - сказал Майкл, выдергивая наушники из ушей.

- Привет, - ответила я.

Майкл увидел пакет с едой у меня в руках и сразу сообразил, что к чему.

- Я сделаю кофе, - сказал он и направился к столику с кофеваркой.

Мы разделили скромную трапезу. По времени это был обед, но за окном было так сумрачно и дождливо, что казалось, будто уже поздний вечер. В офисе царили тишина и полумрак. Мы с Майклом почти не разговаривали – мы вообще редко болтали. С ним было приятно молчать.

- Что делал сегодня? – наконец спросила я.

- Ничего особенного. Подправил немного одну из своих старых защитных программ, проверил кое-какие файлы… А вообще, сегодня ведь выходной, так что работать не полагается. Дрых до полудня. Ты, небось, тоже?

- Да нет…

- Тебе, наверное, неохота было тащиться сюда под таким дождем.

Тут я обернулась и удивленно посмотрела на него. Я сидела на диванчике в углу офиса, а Майкл – на подоконнике. В руке у него еще дымилась чашка с недопитым кофе. Майкл напряженно глядел в окно.

- Вовсе нет.

- Тебе не стоит задерживаться сегодня, - продолжал он, не глядя на меня. – Как только дождь поутихнет, поезжай домой.

Сказать по правде, я обиделась.

- Я тебе мешаю… - невольно вырвалось у меня.

- Нет! Просто… у тебя есть личные дела, своя жизнь. Ты не обязана тратить на меня свой единственный свободный день. Знаю, тебе жалко, что я не могу покидать здание, но ведь я сам сделал выбор. Так что не надо…

- Майкл… Я ведь не из жалости, а потому что считаю тебя своим другом.

Тут он наконец оторвал взгляд от окна и посмотрел на меня. Поправил очки.

- Правда?

- Конечно!

- Всякие личные отношения запрещены. Директор это не одобрит.

- Да ну его…

Майкл неожиданно усмехнулся.

- А ты оказывается, бунтовщица, Робин.

Я смутилась и не знала, что сказать.

- Все-таки, вернись сегодня домой пораньше. Не засиживайся до темноты. Весь этот дождь, и туман – дорога скользкая, видимость ни к черту. Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты долбанулась обо что-нибудь на своем скутере.

- Ладно.

Отлично, Майкл меня гонит. Из лучших побуждений, конечно. Откуда ему знать, что дома ждет Токо, которая не хочет меня видеть? Куда же мне пойти? Пожалуй «К Гарри», поговорю с Мастером. Он-то меня не погонит из бара, сидеть можно хоть до поздней ночи.

В дверях Майкл окликнул меня.

- Да?

- Знаешь, Робин… Хорошо, что ты считаешь меня своим другом. Правда. Я думаю… это здорово. Иметь друзей в смысле…

Майкл нервно дернул плечом и поправил сползшие на нос очки.

Мне хотелось сказать ему в ответ что-нибудь приятное, но я смогла лишь выдавить улыбку. Я чувствовала себя так же неловко, как и он, если не хуже.

- А теперь иди, Робин, пора. Завтра увидимся.

- Конечно.

Завтра… Как далеко еще до завтра.

Когда я смотрела в окно, казалось, что дождь поутих, но стоило мне покинуть подземную парковку, как ливень хлынул с новой силой.

Отлично. Просто потрясающе. Наверно, дожди не любят тех, чья стихия – огонь.

Я моментально промокла насквозь, очки шлема залило водой. Как я поеду?

Нет, не поеду домой. Заскочу к Мастеру, чтобы обсохнуть. Здесь совсем рядом, на скутере так вообще пару минут.

Я жала на газ изо всех сил, стараясь проскочить сквозь холодную пелену дождя. Не хватало еще простудиться и заболеть… Ага, «У Гарри» светятся синим светом окна – значит, открыто. Как хорошо. Теплый зал кафе, чашечка горячего эспрессо…

Это случилось на повороте.

Внезапно перед самым моим носом оказался черный бок машины. Она вынырнула непонятно откуда. Визг тормозов, брызги грязи…

_Пресвятая Дева!_

Я сумела развернуть скутер, но все равно его занесло и боком он врезался в дверцу автомобиля. Скрип. Скрежет металла о металл. Я упала вместе со скутером на мокрый асфальт. Боли не было, но, кажется, на миг я лишилась сознания.


	2. Track 2

**Track**** 2 – Невзаимная любовь**

**_Робин_**

- Робин!.. Робин!

Чей-то знакомый голос. Приятный баритон. И неподдельное беспокойство... Оказывается, кто-то сильно беспокоится обо мне. Руки в перчатках ощупывают мое лицо.

Я открыла глаза… и чуть не подскочила на месте.

Амон.

Мой напарник склонился надо мной. Испуганное выражение серых глаз. Никогда не видела Амона испуганным.

- Робин, ты цела?

- Я… да, кажется.

- Сколько пальцев?

Он сунул мне под нос руку в черной перчатке. Три прямых пальца и два согнутых.

- Три…

- Отлично, - мрачно ответил он, и я поняла, что все далеко не отлично. – Теперь давай попробуем встать.

Он помог мне подняться с земли. Я сморщилась от боли: бок и локоть саднило, но ноги пока не отказывались держать меня. Кажется, я ничего не сломала – и то хорошо. Разбитый скутер валялся на асфальте. Похоже, ему повезло меньше, чем мне.

Я оперлась на капот машины. Черная «Хонда» с поцарапанной дверцей… До боли знакомая. Боже мой, ведь я налетела на машину Амона. Он меня прибьет.

- Амон, я…

- Садись в машину!

Он поднял мой скутер и оттащил его с дороги на парковку перед кафе. Потом вернулся и плюхнулся на сидение рядом со мной. Хлопнул побитой дверцей.

- Смотреть надо, куда едешь, Робин.

- _Гоменасай_, - чуть слышно прошептала я.

Он поморщился, словно от отвращения. Потом вдруг достал из бардачка пачку бумажных носовых платков и кинул мне на колени.

- У тебя все лицо в грязи. Вытрись. И подвигай рукой – получается? Дай взглянуть!

Он закатал рукав моего пальто, потом – платья. Ничего серьезного: ссадина на локте да пара синяков.

- Я достану аптечку…

- Нет, не надо, Амон. Пустяки. Не беспокойся.

Он снова бросил на меня раздраженный, мрачный взгляд. Повернул ключ зажигания.

- Я отвезу тебя домой.

- Лучше я останусь «У Гарри». Я как раз ехала туда. Обсохну немножко, потом вызову такси и уеду домой.

- В кафе после аварии? Не говори глупостей, Робин.

- Мастер за мной присмотрит. У него есть аптечка…

- Кобари сейчас не до того, чтобы нянчиться с тобой. Он хочет побыть один.

- Один?

- Если ты помнишь, он недавно потерял сына.

Точно. Разве я могла это забыть. Охоту на Ютаку Кобари. Мои дежурства в кафе в качестве официантки. Грустный Мастер за стойкой. Хмурый, не выспавшийся Амон. Мы сторожили Кобари-младшего, но мне так и не удалось его увидеть. Амон сказал, что его убили прежде, чем охотники смогли до него добраться.

Это было меньше недели тому назад.

- Ты был «У Гарри», да? Как он?

- Ничего. Но не думаю, что он сильно жаждет видеть охотников. Так что я отвезу тебя к Токо.

- Лучше подбрось меня обратно в Рейвен.

Амон удивленно воззрился на меня.

- Черт побери, почему ты так не хочешь ехать домой?

- Просто…я не знаю. Не хочу беспокоить Токо. Мне кажется, она на меня и так обижена…не знаю, за что.

Амон ничего не ответил, отвернулся и положил руки на руль. Так он сидел… довольно долго. Достаточно, чтобы я начала нервничать.

- Токо сегодня весь день дома? – наконец спросил он.

Я кивнула, искоса глядя на него. Я часто так на него смотрю. Он чувствует мой взгляд. И я знаю, что он не любит, когда на него смотрят. То есть я думаю, что он не любит. Когда речь идет об Амоне, нельзя быть уверенной ни в чем.

Кроме одного.

То, что я его раздражаю – это я знаю прекрасно.

Он больше ничего не сказал. Просто завел машину и мы поехали. Дождь по-прежнему потоками низвергался с небес, но нам он был уже не страшен. Мы оба были мокрые, он и я. Правда, я намного мокрее.

Я сидела рядом с ним и старалась не глядеть на него – с переменным успехом. Я то и дело ловила то его отражение в стекле, то взгляд в зеркале заднего вида. Мне кажется, в Амоне есть что-то особенное. Он совсем не как другие люди. Он словно не от мира сего. Одевается всегда в одно и тоже - в черное, всегда мрачный… всегда красивый, с какой стороны ни посмотри. Я иногда просто в открытую им любуюсь. Токо должна быть счастлива, что он с ней. Но как ни странно, без него она выглядит счастливее. Может быть, она и плачет тоже из-за него?

Мы ехали домой. Взглянув на часы, я отметила про себя, что нет еще и трех пополудни. Токо будет не слишком рада меня видеть так рано. Что ж, у меня есть уважительная причина – авария, да еще Амон едет со мной, может, он зайдет к ней, поговорит и успокоит ее. Может быть, они куда-нибудь уйдут вместе и оставят меня одну.

Когда мы в пятый раз остановились у светофора, я начала подозревать, что мы едем совсем не туда.

- Амон…мы ведь едем к Токо?

- _Ииэ__._

- А…куда?

Он промолчал. Я уже потеряла всякую надежду услышать ответ, когда он тихо сказал:

- Ко мне.


	3. Track 3

** Track 3 – Мяу кисс ми**

**_Робин_**

Я повернулась и уставилась на него, разинув рот от изумления. Сердце мое вдруг подпрыгнуло и затрепетало как пойманный в клетку птенчик.

Я смотрела на Амона, а он смотрел на дорогу, и даже ни разу не взглянул на меня.

- В первый и последний раз, - сказал наконец он. – Домой ты не хочешь, а я не могу выбросить тебя посреди дороги под дождем. Если с тобой что случится, мы лишимся поддержки твоего Дара во время охоты.

Как всегда. Кто о чем, а Амон о работе. Но все равно удивительно. Он пригласил меня к себе домой? В гости? Я еще ни у кого из сотрудников не была в гостях. Нам ведь это не разрешается_. И Амон будет первым, кто нарушит правило? Сугой! _

- Вечером я отвезу тебя домой и поговорю с Токо.

- Амон, можно тебя спросить? Ты ведь с ней не ссорился?

Я затаила дыхание в ожидании ответа.

- С чего ты взяла?

- Вчера она сказала мне… чтоб я не говорила о тебе. И она была расстроена. Кажется, даже плакала.

- Мы с Токо расстались, - спокойно заявил он.

У меня снова отвисла челюсть от удивления.

- Как?.. Совсем? – промямлила я наконец.

- Совсем. Я не хочу говорить на эту тему, Робин.

Я смогла лишь кивнуть. Что же такое произошло? Из-за чего они расстались? Впрочем, они никогда не выглядели счастливой парой. Может, Амон прав – мне не стоит совать нос в чужие дела.

Мой напарник припарковал машину у многоэтажного здания. Жилой дом, похожий на тот, в котором жили мы с Токо. Мы поднялись на лифте на семь этажей вверх. Вышли в узкий коридор с серыми стенами и множеством дверей. Номер на двери, перед которой мы остановились, был 213А.

Амон открыл дверь и пропустил меня вперед. Его квартира оказалась совсем не такой, какой я себе представляла – в смысле, не мрачным жилищем мрачного человека, а довольно уютным домом из трех комнат в золотисто-песчаных тонах. Особенно мне понравились широкие подоконники и узоры на стенах и мебели. И даже царивший повсюду беспорядок нисколько не портил впечатления.

Было видно, что Амон не слишком долго и часто бывает дома, и не слишком много внимания уделяет обстановке и уборке. Отличительной чертой этого конкретного беспорядка было то, что на всех столах скопились груды различных предметов, а на спинке каждого стула, кресла или дивана что-нибудь, да висело: начиная от перевязи с пистолетами до нижнего белья (последнее Амон тут же начал поспешно убирать и прятать). Однако ванная комната оказалась большой и идеально чистой – прямо сияла белизной. Амон дал мне полотенце, пластыри и одну из своих чистых рубашек, так что я смогла снять промокшую одежду и повесить ее сушиться, а заодно умыться и обработать свои раны. Они, как и ожидалось, оказались несерьезными: всего-то недельку-другую похожу в синяках. Ничего страшного. Зато я умудрилась побывать в гостях у Амона!

Между прочим, пребывание оказалось на редкость приятным. Мне было бы еще приятнее, если б я не была так смущена. После того, как я покинула ванную, я просто не знала, куда себя деть. Среди всего этого хаоса вещей я осторожно проделала свой путь к дивану и уселась там, причем по дороге наступила босой ногой на нечто маленькое и твердое, что оказалось гильзой от патрона. Их было много рассыпано по полу. Я хотела спросить об их происхождении у Амона, но посмотрела ему в лицо и передумала задавать вопросы.

Он проскользнул в ванную сразу вслед за мной, и вернулся оттуда уже переодетым – в черные джинсы и серую футболку. _Это, вероятно, то, что он носит дома,_ подумала я.

Он поймал мой взгляд и в свою очередь уставился на меня. Я сидела, поджав ноги, на диване в его гостиной, одетая в его рубашку, а он стоял в дверях, такой необычный, выглядящий так по-домашнему, и смотрел на меня. Глаза у него были не серые, а черные как маслины, как глаза итальянских мальчишек, глядевших иногда мне вслед там, дома, в Тоскане – целую вечность назад.

_Его глаза могут менять цвет._

Я уже давно это заметила, но сегодня, сейчас, осознала это как-то особенно отчетливо. И поняла, что меня немного пугает такой его обсидианово-темный взгляд. Словно на тебя смотрит сама чернота, омут, бездна. И что там, на дне, не знает никто.

Он сделал шаг вперед, по направлению ко мне. Я замерла, боясь пошевелиться. Не сводя с меня взгляд, он подошел к дивану и остановился прямо передо мной, глядя сверху вниз.

Я, задрав голову, смотрела на него словно кролик на удава.

Он склонился надо мной. Я поняла, что он смотрит не в мои глаза, а на мой подбородок… нет, на губы.

Я перестала дышать.

Он был так близко, что я чувствовала тепло, идущее от его тела. Комната качнулась перед моими глазами, я судорожно вцепилась рукой в подлокотник дивана, боясь упасть. Сделала глубокий вдох.

_Что со мной происходит?_

- Ты… в порядке? – наконец проговорил Амон каким-то странным, хрипловатым голосом.

Я не была уверена, что со мной все в порядке, но кивнула.

- Точно? – переспросил он, не отодвинувшись ни на миллиметр.

Я привстала на колени, умоляюще глядя на него. Наши лица оказались почти на одном уровне.

- Амон… я…, - я сама не знала, что хочу сказать, но говорить ничего и не пришлось.

Он слегка качнулся вперед, и его губы коснулись моих губ.

Теплые. Мягкие. Всего одно мгновение.

Он подался чуть-чуть назад и внимательно посмотрел на меня. Я никогда не забуду это выражение на его лице: смесь мрачной решимости и невыносимого страдания. Что было написано на моем лице, могу только догадываться. Комната снова поплыла у меня перед глазами, мои колени задрожали, и я, покачнувшись, оперлась об Амона. Мои пальцы вцепились в ткань его футболки.

Кажется, он издал какой-то звук: то ли всхлип, то ли вздох. Потом подхватил меня и снова приник губами к моим губам. Жадно, больно, он пил мои уста. Я почти не двигалась, почти не отвечала на его страсть. Я не знала, как я должна отвечать.

Его язык скользнул между моими приоткрытыми губами, коснулся моих зубов, неба… Не знала, что так можно. И не знала, что это так приятно.

Я закрыла глаза.

Мое тело больше не повиновалось мне. Ноги как будто отнялись. Всей своей тяжестью я повисла на Амоне, схватившись за него, словно утопающий за соломинку.

Он не возражал. Он прижимал меня к себе, крепко, до боли. Его горячие ладони гладили и мяли мою спину. Он вообще был весь очень горячий, и я чувствовала, что сама тоже будто в лихорадке. Мы оба горели.

Я задыхалась, я умирала в его руках. Когда он внезапно отстранился, я стала судорожно глотать ртом воздух.

- Нет, - сказал он. – Мы не должны это делать. Это неправильно…

- Да-да, конечно, - ответила я и тут же сделала это снова.

Теперь уже я целовала его, стараясь делать так, как делал он, касаясь языком его языка и воруя его дыхание. Когда я наконец оторвалась, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, оказалось, что Амон чудесным образом переместился на диван, а я оказалась сидящей у него на коленях. Я приготовилась сделать третью попытку, когда он коснулся рукой моей щеки и остановил меня.

- Робин, не надо. Перестань.

- Плохо, да?.. Я знаю, что не умею, я никогда этого не делала…

- Шш-ш, - он приложил палец к моим губам и заставил меня замолчать.

Я сидела, расстроенная, не зная, что делать. В носу щипало, на глаза наворачивались слезы. Он, тем не менее, не прогнал меня с колен. Он молча и очень серьезно смотрел на меня, гладил рукой по волосам и теребил пуговку на моей рубашке. Мои руки лежали у него на плечах, и мне очень хотелось коснуться его лица, но я не смела. Тут мне в голову пришло, что мы вообще никогда раньше не прикасались друг к другу – до сего дня.

- Амон… - прошептала я, отчаянно моргая глазами, не давая слезинкам упасть.


	4. Track 4

**Track 4– Теряю голову**

**Амон**

Когда она называет меня по имени – это нечто.

Я вообще-то не люблю свое имя, это последнее напоминание о сумасбродстве моей матери, и не люблю его звук на устах других. Это позывной, кличка, оперативный псевдоним, просто оклик, приказ, ругательство – словно лай собаки, сорвавшийся с губ человека. Но только не тогда, когда его произносит Робин.

Она немножко неправильно говорит по-японски. Иногда, когда она волнуется, появляется акцент. Она старается проговаривать слова очень четко и медленно, словно боится, что ее не поймут. Голос у нее тихий. Она никогда не повышает его.

Она говорит «а», и делает сильное ударение на это «а», чуть растягивая его, так что поучается почти что «аа», потом мелодичное «мо», и почти не слышное «н». Это уже не лай собаки, это песня, молитва или звук колокола. Это странная истома внутри меня, и ток, пробегающий вдоль позвоночника.

Если б я был собачкой (допустим, щенком черного лабрадора), то при звуке произносимого ею своего имени уже ползал бы на брюхе, повизгивая от удовольствия. _Ха, что за странные мысли приходят мне в голову._ В общем, хочу сказать, что Робин имеет надо мной определенную власть, сама об этом не подозревая. И не дай бог она когда-нибудь узнает об этом. Тогда мне конец.

Робин – это девушка, которая может погубить мужчину. Разведчика, спецназовца, охотника. Тут никакая спецподготовка не поможет. Просто, как день. Я понял это именно тогда, сидя на диване и держа Робин у себя на коленях. Робин, одетую лишь в мою рубашку и чулки. Робин с распущенными рыжими волосами, все еще восхитительно пахнущими дождем.

В ее глазах горели огоньки. Как тогда, когда она использует дар. _Она собирается спалить меня?_ Это было бы облегчением – смерть в огне лучше, чем держать ее, полуодетую, у себя на коленях.

- Робин, - сказал я, стараясь выровнять дыхание. – Пожалуйста, слезь.

_Иначе я за себя не отвечаю._

Она, кажется, поняла. Отвела взгляд, покраснела, поспешно встала и отошла аж в дальний угол комнаты. При чем на ходу она пыталась натянуть полы рубашки посильнее на и так прикрытые чулками ноги. Неужели это была она – та же девушка, что секунду назад целовала меня, в чьих дерзких зеленых глазах горел колдовской огонек?

_Так, все, перестань. Начинай думать головой, а не одним местом._

Как вообще я позволил себе дойти до такого? Желать ребенка? Ведь по возрасту она совсем дитя! Да еще и владеющее Даром дитя. Опасное дитя. И обреченное дитя, потому что все использующие Дар охотники рано или поздно плохо кончают… И, возможно, я тот, кто будет охотиться на нее.

**_Робин_**

Я увидела, как помрачнело его лицо, и расстроилась еще больше. Я готова была провалиться сквозь землю от стыда… но какая-то неведомая часть меня в то время ликовала.

Амон не смотрел на меня.

- Прости, - прошептала я. _Извини. Гоменасай. __Scusi._ И почувствовала, что вот-вот заплачу.

- Тебе не за что просить прощения, - ответил он. – Но знай: это не должно повториться.

Я кивнула, проглотив ком в горле.

Амон поднялся с дивана и прошел мимо меня на кухню. Я не двинулась с места. Вскоре с кухни послышались его шаги и какая-то возня, а потом безучастный голос спросил меня, не хочу ли я есть.

**_Амон_**

Чуть больше месяца назад я стал чаще встречаться с Токо. Именно после того, как узнал, что Робин поселили в ее квартире. Затяжной, вялый от безысходности роман с Токо продолжался уже несколько лет. Нам было хорошо друг с другом. По крайней мере, я на это надеялся. С ней я чувствовал себя человеком – просто человеком, а не охотником или ведьмаком. Токо – спокойная, уравновешенная, умная – понимала меня. Она готова была выслушать, или держать дистанцию, если я того хотел. Токо была очень тактичной. Она верила, что рожденный ведьмаком может жить как человек, и пыталась это доказать. Она бросила вызов – своему отцу и всей морали «Соломона».

Но рано или поздно мы должны были расстаться. Токо заслуживала лучшей участи, чем быть связанной всю жизнь с охотником на ведьм. Из-за работы я не смог бы уделять ей достаточно внимания, а из-за происхождения не мог стать ее мужем и отцом ее детей. Кто-нибудь обязательно растолковал бы ей, чем чревата эта связь – ее отец Зайзен или еще кто, но Токо первая разорвала бы наши отношения и при этом чувствовала себя предательницей.

Я не хотел такого. Поэтому …

«Лучше нам больше не видеться», - однажды сказал я в телефонную трубку, сидя в засаде недалеко от кафе «У Гарри».

«Я все ждала, когда же ты это скажешь», - спокойно ответила Тоуко.

Она, конечно же, обо всем догадалась, быть может, раньше меня самого. Потому что тут же ее голос озвучил то, что я не осмеливался произносить даже в мыслях.

«Можно кое о чем тебя спросить? Ты ведь влюбился? В нее, так?»

«Не говори ерунды!» - я поспешно отключил и убрал мобильный телефон. Отчасти потому, что вдали показалась Робин. Подошла к машине, постучала в окно. Как всегда, слегка сонная, с рыжими косичками, в пальто Доджимы на плечах поверх костюма официантки. Робин протянула мне пакет с едой. «Вот, Мастер прислал» Я взял, даже не глядя, находясь слегка в шоке.

Вся правда из уст Токо. Причина нашего разрыва – не «Соломон», не Зайзен и не мое желание избавить Токо от чувства вины, а моя новая напарница - Робин.

**_Робин_**

Мы ужинали вместе, но я едва притронулась к еде. Кусок не лез в горло. Я опять старалась не смотреть на Амона, что было очень трудно, ведь он сидел напротив меня. И я не могла дождаться, когда же наконец высохнет мое платье, и я смогу полностью одеться и уйти отсюда. _Боже, не дай мне сегодня умереть от смущения!_

Проклятый дождь и не думал прекращаться: сегодня словно небеса пытались соединиться с землей, изливая на нее потоки воды. Амон стоял у окна, спиной ко мне, и глядел на дождь. Я же снова сидела на диване, уже одетая в свою одежду, и ждала. Я старалась не производить никаких звуков, чтобы казалось, словно меня здесь нет. Мне хотелось уйти, и вместе с тем хотелось остаться. Очень хотелось. Хотя я не знала, зачем.

Время тянулось медленно - одновременно быстро. Амон наконец оторвался от окна и ушел в соседнюю комнату, в кабинет, где уселся за стол перед экраном лэптопа. Я видела его сквозь полуоткрытую дверь. Он стал работать, а я не знала, как скоротать время. В квартире Амона не было даже телевизора. Я просто сидела на диване и рассматривала окна, стены, мебель… Книги на полках, пистолет на краешке стола… Фотографии на комоде, там женщина с темными волосами, не Токо. Пачки бумаг, патроны, обрезки проводов, складной нож… Огарок свечи и небольшая бронзовая статуэтка: какая-то странная _нэка_, девушка с кошачьей головой. Часы. Пиджак Амона на спинке стула.

Я украдкой зевнула и положила голову на подлокотник дивана. Уже почти вечер. Когда же он отвезет меня домой? И притом домой мне по-прежнему не хотелось.

_Он поцеловал меня_, думала я, _и я поцеловала его_. Что же теперь будет?

**_Амон_**

Я стоял и смотрел на нее, спящую, свернувшуюся калачиком на диване. Она казалась такой спокойной, и в то же время какой-то маленькой и беззащитной. Хуже того: она казалась ребенком, кем, в общем-то, и являлась.

Сегодня я поцеловал девочку пятнадцати лет, и поцеловал ее как свою любовницу. И я готов был даже пойти дальше… Что со мной? Зачем я вообще потащил ее к себе? Не было такой уж необходимости. _Да, приятель, ты искал предлог_ – услышал я в голове насмешливый голос, похожий на голос моего брата. _Нашел? Поздравляю._

Что теперь делать с Робин? Немедленно разбудить и отвезти к Токо. Сейчас же. Не важно, что Токо подумает и скажет. Она и так уже подозревала. Она даже уверена, что я бросил ее ради Робин.

_А разве она не права?_

_ К-со, _выругался я про себя, _разбуди ее, немедленно, сейчас же. Она должна покинуть твой дом. И твои мысли тоже._

Но я не разбудил ее. Я стоял, понимая, что не смогу это сделать, и мне было от этого страшно… и хорошо. В отчаянии я обернулся и посмотрел на фотографию матери. Она улыбалась мне оттуда, как и все эти годы: живая, невредимая в моих воспоминаниях, абсолютно вменяемая моя мать – человек, не ведьма. И впервые я пожалел, что сейчас ее нет со мной.

_Что мне делать, мама? Как быть?_


	5. Track 5

**Track 5 – Преступление**

**_Робин_**

Меня разбудил телефонный звонок. Не открывая глаз, я нашарила рукой мобильник – он трезвонил и вибрировал в кармане моего пальто.

- Да?

- Робин, будь в офисе через полчаса. Срочное дело. Убийство.

Голос Майкла был абсолютно бодрым, в отличие от моего. Сколько времени? Шесть утра. Хорошо, что не четыре и не три ночи. Случалось быть разбуженной и раньше.

- Хорошо, Майкл.

- Как доехала вчера?

- А?

- Я имею в виду, добралась домой благополучно? Весь этот дождь…

Все еще в полудреме, я промычала что-то невразумительное. Майкл рассмеялся в трубке телефона.

- Просыпайся, соня! Ладно, мне еще остальным звонить. Босс, между прочим, уже на месте. Так что смотри не опоздай.

Он отключился, но тут же из соседней комнаты снова раздался сигнал звонка. Чей телефон? Токо? У нее же другая мелодия?

Тут я полностью открыла глаза и поняла, что я не дома. Боже мой!

Я лежала на коричневом диванчике в гостиной Амона, накрытая вместо одеяла шерстяным пледом.

_Я провела у него ночь._

Почему он не разбудил меня, почему не отвез меня домой?

Из соседней комнаты раздался голос Амона, который говорил по телефону с Майклом, а через секунду Амон, на ходу застегивая пуговицы на рубашке, стремительным шагом пронесся мимо меня в ванную, и через пару минут вернулся обратно.

- Робин, поднимайся! Живо!

И я вскочила, как ошпаренная. На «доброе утро» и прочие сантименты не было времени. Я едва успела посетить ванную и кое-как привести себя в порядок, и то Амон так торопил меня, что заплетать волосы мне пришлось на заднем сидении автомобиля.

Мы поехали в Рейвен сквозь густющий утренний туман, что после дождя опустился на улицы Токио. Амон, не жалея сил, давил на газ, и, к тому же, нам удалось не попасть в пробку, так что доехали мы быстро и как раз к назначенному времени.

В конторе собрались уже почти все. Карасума приехала первой. Сакаки вошел вслед за нами, зевая и потягиваясь. Я увидела Майкла на его рабочем месте и кивнула ему.

- А Доджима что, не приедет? – спросил его Сакаки.

- Я звонил ей, - ответил Майкл. – Но она меня послала. Сказала, рабочий день начинается с девяти. И раньше она здесь не появится.

- Наглость – второе счастье, - усмехнулся Сакаки. – Да ну ее, от нее все равно толку…

Мы заняли свои места в комнате для совещаний, но пробыли там недолго. Зайзен кратко ввел нас в курс дела и велел отправляться на место преступления.

Мы подчинились.

- Этот мужик, судя по всему, замочил сам себя, - услышала я комментарий Сакаки, когда мы спускались в лифте. – Обычное самоубийство. Почему полиция считает, что STN стоит заняться этим делом?

- Еще не известно, будем ли мы им заниматься, - ответила Карасума. – Но если директор подозревает, что замешаны ведьмы, стоит хотя бы проверить. Верно, Амон?

- Да, - мой напарник стоял, повернувшись ко всем спиной, а я то и дело со страхом поглядывала на него. События вчерашнего дня все никак не шли у меня из головы.

Когда заметили отсутствие моего скутера на подземной парковке, пришлось рассказать про аварию. Правда, я умолчала, что тем, кто чуть меня не сбил, был Амон. Амон тоже не проронил ни слова. Впервые наше молчание было солидарным.

«Ну, ничего страшного, - заметила Карасума. – Главное, что ты сама не пострадала. Будешь ездить вместе с напарником, пока скутер не починят. Ты ведь не против, Амон?»

По его молчанию я поняла, что он не против, но и не за.

На место преступления мы ехали недолго. Какой-то небольшой отельчик рядом с автозаправкой. Там нас уже ждали успевшие все давным-давно осмотреть полицейские и фургон с Фабрики, готовый забрать тело для вскрытия.

- О, а они сняли того парня с решетки, - заметил Сакаки, когда мы вышли из машины. – А на снимке все выглядело гораздо готичнее!

Карасума сердито пихнула его локтем в бок. Тело жертвы уже лежало на каталке, завернутое в пластиковый мешок. Рядом стоял мужчина в спецодежде Фабрики и курил. Амон пошел забрать у полицейских личные вещи покойного и улики, найденные на месте преступления, Карасума отправилась сканировать само место преступления – участок чугунной решетки забора, украшенный острыми штырями. Сакаки поплелся вслед за ней, а я от нечего делать подошла к телу, и, покосившись на сотрудника Фабрики, осторожно расстегнула молнию на мешке.

И вздрогнула, потому что искаженное лицо трупа напугало меня. Мужчине было на вид лет 35, может 40, и на его лице застыла маска ужаса и невыносимого страдания. Рот был разинут в беззвучном крике, были широко открыты и помутневшие глаза. Под подбородком зияла рана, и волосы на макушке потемнели от запекшейся крови.

- Да, паршиво, - сказал сотрудник Фабрики, бросил окурок на мостовую и растер его по асфальту подошвой ботинка. Я подняла глаза и посмотрела на этого человека, и отчего-то мурашки побежали по коже. – Видимо, он забрался на парапет, схватился обеими руками за решетку и насадил голову подбородком на штырь… Так, что кончик острия вышел прямехонько из макушки. Паршиво.

Работник Фабрики усмехнулся. В его глазах сверкнул мертвенно зеленый отблеск. Мне стало нехорошо, и вовсе не от созерцания мертвого тела, а от слов этого человека.

- Он…сделал это…сам? – выдавила я.

- Если только ему не помогло, - ответил человек с Фабрики и снова усмехнулся. – Какое-нибудь ведьмино отродье.

Я невольно отступила на шаг назад и наткнулась спиной на подошедшего Амона. Тот отодвинул меня в сторону, бросил беглый взгляд на тело и сказал сотруднику, что его можно увозить.

Я смотрела на работников Фабрики и их фургон, как носилки с телом исчезают в его утробе, и мне было все еще немножко не по себе. Я поняла, что Амон стоит рядом, словно о чем-то задумавшись, не глядя на меня, и мне вдруг стало уже не так страшно. _Это странно_, подумала я, но не успела продолжить свою мысль.

- Жертва - Миямото Хидеки, 34 года. Частный детектив, - Амон повертел в руках удостоверение личности, мобильный телефон и водительские права покойного, потом спрятал их обратно в пакет. Подошли бледная и мрачная Карасума и слегка растерянный Сакаки.

- Плохие новости, - сообщила нам Михо. – Похоже, на самом деле замешана ведьма.

- Ты смогла _прочитать_ забор?

Она кивнула.

- Этот человек – Миямото – он не хотел умирать. До последней минуты он боролся… Кто-то приказал ему совершить это. Да, кстати, Амон, полицейские забыли отдать протокол допроса свидетеля – вот он. Уборщик из отеля видел, как Миямото карабкался на забор. Прочитай: тут записано, что он звал на помощь, но уборщик не успел вовремя добежать до него.

Амон стал читать протокол допроса, а я заглядывала ему через плечо.

- Ведьма с психическими способностями? – наконец спросил он.

- Почти как я, - невесело усмехнулась Карасума. – Только гораздо сильнее. Если она смогла приказать Миямото совершить самоубийство, она не просто чтец. Она способна посылать свои мысли другим людям, возможно – вызывать видения.

- Земля, - невольно вырвалось из моих губ.

Все обернулись и посмотрели на меня.

- Те, чей элемент – земля, способны насылать видения, - поспешила я объяснить. – Как правило.

- Отлично, - вздохнула Карасума. – Значит, она потенциально способна еще и на магию земли.

Поиск ведьмы мы начали как обычно: Амон связался с Майклом и велел ему вытащить из списка токийских ведьм всех телепатов и иллюзионистов. А мы тем временем должны были выяснить все о последних часах жизни Хидеки Миямото. Куда он ходил, с кем встречался. Чем навлек на себя гнев ведьмы.

В номере отеля, на ограде которого он нашел свою смерть, у него, по словам портье, была назначена встреча. Миямото зарегистрировался около десяти, и велел сообщить ему, если его будут спрашивать. Примерно в одиннадцать пришла женщина, Миямото вышел встретить ее. Они ушли вместе, но через полтора часа Миямото вернулся – один. Девушка в тот раз не заметила ничего необычного в поведении мужчины, но зато ночью, перед рассветом, когда Миямото в спешке покидал отель…

- Он выглядел странно: растрепанный, небрежно одетый… Хотя вечером показался мне очень аккуратным. Глаза какие-то дикие. И еще он постоянно скрежетал зубами. Я спросила: «Господин, с вами все в порядке?» Он ответил, что да. Выписался и ушел. Но я и представить не могла, что он сделает такое и прямо здесь, на ограде…

Администратор зябко подернула плечами, словно от холода.


	6. Track 6

**Track 6 – Никому не рассказывай**

** Робин**

Часом позже мы уже снова сидели в офисе и просматривали полученные после беседы с администратором записи системы наблюдения отеля. На этот раз команда была в полном составе, присутствовали даже шеф Косака, Хаттори и все-таки пришедшая на работу раньше девяти Доджима.

- Вот он, наш покойный детектив, - сказал Майкл, тыча пальцем в экран. – А вот та самая женщина, подходит к нему… Точно, ушли вместе. Эх, почему она все время к камере то спиной, то боком?

Я подошла поближе и заглянула через плечо Майкла. Все сотрудники и так уже стояли у него за спиной, пыхтя в затылок, и Майкл недовольно косился на нас, но терпел.

- Перемотай назад, - приказал Амон. – Еще раз. Попробуй увеличить изображение: нам нужно ее лицо.

- Пробовал уже, - вздохнул Майкл. – Вот что получилось.

Он открыл картинку в новом окне: застывшее и увеличенное изображение той женщины. Высокая, темноволосая женщина с короткой стрижкой, в бежевом пальто. На снимке должен был быть виден ее профиль, но его не было. Вместо него было видно смазанное пятно.

- Вот видите! На пленке вы тоже не смогли рассмотреть ее лица.

- Пленка плохого качества? – предположила Карасума.

- Не-а. Просто у нее нет лица.

- Не смешно, Майкл!

- Но Миямото видно очень хорошо. А женщина как бы расплывается, посмотри.

- Да, правда, - заметила Доджима. – Может, она излучает какие-то электромагнитные волны? Которые так влияют на чувствительность камеры?… Что вы на меня так смотрите? Я что, не могу сказать умную вещь?

- Ну ты даешь, Доджима, - Сакаки усмехнулся, но слова Юрики заставили его задуматься. – Думаешь, она использует Дар? Значит, она и есть наша ведьма?

- Скорее всего, да, - ответила Михо. – Она была последней, кто общался с Миямото.

- Какая жалость все-таки, что мы не можем получить ее портрет! А вдруг ведьма делала это специально, чтобы никто не смог ее опознать?

Все на мгновение замолчали и призадумались. Я посмотрела на Амона. Он сидел на краешке своего стола, скрестив руки на груди, и казался чем-то обеспокоенным. Заметил, что я на него смотрю, и снова сделал невыразительное лицо.

Было решено проверить все контакты Миямото по именам в записной книжке его телефона. Начать следовало с женщин. Майкл напечатал список имен и выдал копию каждому.

- Ни одной из этих женщин нет в базе данных STN-J, - заметил он.

В течение сегодняшнего дня нам следовало опросить семерых потенциальных подозреваемых. Мы отправились в город, разбившись на пары. Карасума и Сакаки взяли на себя первую часть списка – четыре фамилии с адресами, нам с Амоном достались последние три.

Сакаки и Карасума ушли вперед нас, потому что, стоило нам направиться к двери, Зайзен спустился вниз по ступенькам и окликнул Амона.

- Поднимись ко мне в кабинет! Срочно!

Амон кивнул и последовал за директором, велев мне подождать его.

Я заметила, что он все еще чем-то встревожен, и надеялась, что это не имеет никакого отношения к прошедшему уик-энду. Как бы то ни было, Амон ушел, а я осталась ждать. Воспользовавшись передышкой, наведалась к кофеварке. Какой безумный день! Я опять не успела позавтракать. Я сделала себе кофе. Подумав, достала и наполнила еще одну чашку. Амон, наверно, не откажется… Интересно, он пьет кофе каждое утро, как и я? Сегодня он тоже не успел…

Я почувствовала, что глупо улыбаюсь, и прикрыла лицо рукавом. Но никто ничего не заметил: Майкл сидел на своем месте, покачиваясь на стуле в такт звучащей в наушниках музыке, и поедал ириски; Доджима и Косака лениво переругивались в другом углу офиса; Хаттори копался в бумагах. Все как всегда. Как будто ничего не произошло – совсем ничего. Тут я вспомнила, что в прошлую ночь даже не появлялась дома, и у меня засосало под ложечкой. Нет, так просто это не обойдется.

- Майкл? – я тихо подошла к нему, но он, как всегда, услышал. Выдернул один наушник и повернулся ко мне.

- А, Робин. Я думал, вы уже ушли.

- Амон еще не вернулся… Я хочу попросить тебя кое о чем.

Я замолчала в нерешительности, не зная, как лучше сказать.

- Ну? – Майкл нетерпеливо заерзал в кресле.

- Я буду очень благодарна, если ты… - я склонилась поближе и прошептала практически ему на ухо. – Если Токо будет звонить и спрашивать, была ли я этой ночью в Рейвене, скажи, что я была, ладно?

Майкл посмотрел на меня круглыми как блюдца глазами.

- Если вообще кто-либо будет спрашивать, скажи, что я пробыла всю ночь вместе с тобой, - не унималась я. – Пожалуйста!

- Ну ладно, ладно, - наконец согласился Майкл, невольно отъезжая на стуле подальше. – Хочешь, чтоб я тебя прикрыл?

Он заговорщически подмигнул мне. Я с трудом выдавила из себя улыбку и кивнула.

- Окей, нет проблем.

- Майкл, ты настоящий друг! Спасибо!

- Да чего уж там. Только, - тут он понизил голос до шепота, - ты что, правда не ночевала дома? Где же ты была?

На этот вопрос я не могла ему ответить. Не сейчас. Может, вообще никогда. Но Майкл ожидал от меня ответа. _Что делать? Соврать? Но он же мой друг!_

Из этого положения меня, как ни странно, выручил Амон. Спустился из офиса Зайзена, мрачный как туча, пронесся мимо. Задержался у своего стола, заметил дымящуюся кружку с кофе, и одним глотком опорожнил ее. Повернулся ко мне.

- Робин, _ику со._

Я торопливо попрощалась с Майклом и выбежала вслед за напарником. Хорошо бы Майкл больше не задавал вопросов. Надо же, какие неприятности. Всего-то одна ночь. Пусть мне всего пятнадцать, но я уже взрослая, самостоятельная девушка. Могу я один раз не ночевать дома?

**_Амон_**

- Возможно, это она, - сказал мне Зайзен, когда я стоял перед ним в его кабинете.

- Пока еще у нас мало доказательств.

- Верно, - согласился Зайзен, затягиваясь сигаретой. – Но если вдруг они появятся, достаточное количество, я имею в виду - я не хочу, чтобы ты повторил свою прежнюю ошибку.

_Двенадцать лет назад! Как давно это было!_

- Этого не будет, - ответил я.

- Хорошо бы, - заметил Зайзен и выпустил струйку дыма. Едкий запах мгновенно заполнил комнату, и я подавил желание сделать шаг назад. Ненавижу курильщиков!

Некоторое время он молчал, а я стоял и ждал, когда он разрешит мне уйти. Мне хотелось уйти. Я повернулся к стеклянной перегородке и посмотрел вниз, на наши рабочие места. Робин о чем-то шушукалась с Майклом.

- Кстати, - вдруг спросил Зайзен. – Как Робин?

Я обернулся и посмотрел на него, а потом пожал плечами: мне-то откуда знать?

- С работой она справляется, - ответил я.

- Это все, что ты можешь сказать?

Зайзен слегка усмехнулся и снова выпустил струю дыма. Откинулся на спинку кресла и внимательно посмотрел на меня. Я предпочел ничего не говорить.

- Токо звонила мне недавно, - начал он. – Сказала, что Робин сегодня не ночевала дома.

- Да? – с некоторым трудом мне удалось изобразить удивление. – Но на работу она явилась вовремя.

- Кажется, на работу она явилась вместе с тобой. В твоей машине, - Зайзен ехидно улыбался.

- Я подвез ее. Ее скутер в ремонте…- я невольно стиснул зубы.

_Оправдываться? С какой стати?_

- Ладно, мне это неинтересно. Возможно, так даже лучше.

_Лучше?_

- Слышал, ты наконец оставил Токо в покое.

_Вот он о чем!_

- Не скрою, я рад... А теперь иди, Амон. Работа не ждет.

Я повернулся, и, не сказав ни слова, вышел, почти выбежал из офиса. Но Зайзен все равно успел на прощание всадить кинжал мне в спину. Его последняя фраза все еще звучала у меня в ушах, когда мы покидали Рейвен.

_В конце концов, твое увлечение Кейт не помешало тебе загнать ее. _

**_Робин_**

Я заняла сидение рядом с водителем, как вчера. Не хочу больше ездить на заднем сидении, словно ребенок. По крайней мере, пока в его машине нет ни одного пассажира старше меня.

- Прочитай мне еще раз список, Робин.

- Такахаси Минако, Аримото Сакура, Куроки Араши…

- Начнем с последней.

- Почему?

Он не ответил. _Ладно, почему бы и нет?_ Мы поехали по указанному адресу, и ехали долго. Дом Куроки оказался в квартале частных домов на другом конце Токио. Мы свернули на узкую улочку. По обеим сторонам были высокие заборы.

_Дома. Маленькие, ухоженные особнячки. Здесь живут состоятельные семьи._

Нужный нам дом оказался в самом конце улицы. У ворот стояла машина – белая «Тойота». Вокруг суетились мужчина и двое детей. Они складывали сумки в багажник машины.

- Смотри, Амон… Кажется, они куда-то уезжают.

Амон резко затормозил и припарковал свою «Хонду» рядом с белой машиной. Причем так, что та не смогла бы сдвинуться с места, пока не отъедем мы.

Дети и мужчина заметили нас и на секунду застыли, словно от испуга. Потом мужчина что-то сказал старшему мальчику. Тот взял за руку сестренку, и они оба забрались в машину.

- Господин Куроки? – спросил Амон, подходя к мужчине. Тот кивнул и спрятал руки в карманы своего длинного пальто.

- Чем могу быть полезен?

- Нам нужно поговорить с вашей женой. Куроки Араши.

Он изобразил удивление, хотя я поняла, что он совсем не удивлен. Каким-то образом этот человек знал, что мы пришли не к нему.

- Моя жена? Что-то случилось? Понимаете, ее сейчас нет дома…

Его голос звучал неестественно громко и четко, словно он разговаривал с глухими, и при этом смотрел прямо на Амона… нет, через его плечо. Я повернулась в направлении его взгляда.

Калитка была открыта, и за ней была видна мощеная булыжником дорожка, что вела прямо к крыльцу. В дверях дома мелькнула фигура. Высокая темноволосая женщина. Она собиралась выходить, но разобрав слова мужчины, отступила обратно в тень.

И тут мое чутье взяло надо мной верх. Я поняла, что вот, это и есть _та самая_, даже толком не разглядев ее.

Я проскользнула сквозь приоткрытую калитку и побежала по дорожке к дому.

- Эй, девочка! Куда!? – возмущенно крикнул Куроки, но я не обратила внимания. Темный силуэт в дверях метнулся прочь от меня.

- Подождите! Постойте! – крикнула я.

- Араши, беги!! – завопил за спиной Куроки.

Но женщина в дверях внезапно развернулась и прыгнула прямо на меня. Я резко затормозила, наступила на подол собственной юбки, и, потеряв равновесие, повалилась на землю. Женщина сумела оттолкнуть меня и удержаться на ногах.

Я больно ударилась боком – судя по всему, тем же местом, что и вчера. Я вскрикнула, из глаз брызнули слезы. Тут же послышался звон разбитого стекла. На меня посыпались осколки.

Я подняла глаза и увидела, что женщина, вместо того, чтобы бежать, подняла камень и разбила им окно оранжереи.

_Зачем?_

Потом она отступила на шаг и с улыбкой посмотрела на меня. Глаза у нее были светло-карие. Молодая женщина, лет тридцати. В бежевом пальто и с густой копной коротко подстриженных черных волос.

Прозвучал выстрел, и капсула с зеленой жидкостью разбилась о стену дома рядом с плечом Араши Куроки. Та вздрогнула и невольно качнулась в сторону, уклоняясь от следующей пули.

Обернувшись, я увидела, что Амон стоит у калитки и целится в Араши из орбо-пистолета. А господин Куроки в нескольких шагах сзади целится в него.

- Амон! – крикнула я, но без толку. Куроки выстрелил… Амон вскрикнул - пистолет вылетел из его руки.

Напарник выругался и потянулся за вторым, но Куроки разгадал его движение.

- Стоять, не двигаться! – крикнул он. – Руки! Подними руки вверх!

- Девочка, возьми вон тот осколок, - приказала мне Араши.

Я удивленно воззрилась на нее. _Что?! Зачем?_

Мои пальцы сомкнулись на куске стекла. Тут я с ужасом поняла, что мое тело мне не подчиняется. Я не собиралась брать в руки острый осколок стекла, не собиралась вставать на ноги, но сделала это. Араши ласково глядела на меня.

Осколок был похож по форме на лезвие клинка. Я направила его острием к себе.

- Сделай это, - прошептала Араши.

_Спали ее,_ - сказала я себе. – _Ничего, что не успела одеть очки. Подпали хоть что-нибудь, спаси себя._

Но огонь и не думал выходить.

- Нет! – в отчаянии прошептала я, видя, как прозрачное острие приближается к моему горлу. Я собиралась вонзить его… _Нет, я не хочу!_

- Бедное дитя. Жизнь так несправедлива к тебе! – Араши смотрела на меня с искренней жалостью.

- Робин! Не слушай ее! Не смотри ей в глаза!

_Амон._ Его голос.

_У него приятный голос. Не слушай Араши, смотри на Амона. Он беспокоится о тебе. _

Мои руки задрожали, а вместе с ними и острие клинка. Я смогла немножко отодвинуть его назад от своей шеи. Но все равно, мое тело все еще не повиновалось мне. Мышцы свело судорогой, мои руки словно жаждали вонзить стекло в мое собственное горло.

Трава на газоне задымилась и вспыхнула, но почти тут же погасла.

Араши нахмурилась, потом посмотрела мимо меня. Глаза ведьмы расширились от удивления.

- Немой охотник! - пробормотала она. – Амон?

_Что?_

Я сумела повернуться и проследить взгляд Араши. Она смотрела на Амона, которого ее супруг все еще держал на мушке. Амон тоже смотрел на нее.

Он был мрачнее тучи.

- Не думала, что мы встретимся еще раз, - произнесла Араши. – Значит, так суждено.

Амон ничего не отвечал, пристально сверля ее взглядом. Что было в его взгляде? Ненависть? Узнавание? Тоска?

Мои руки ныли от напряжения. Заклятье начало потихоньку ослабевать – я почти сумела отодвинуть кусок стекла на безопасное расстояние. Хотелось выбросить его, но я пока не могла разжать пальцы.

Араши улыбнулась.

- Ты здорово вырос, немой охотник. Последний раз, когда я видела тебя… Из-за меня тебе досталось, верно? Боюсь, на этот раз тебе снова придется меня упустить.

Она посмотрела в сторону белой машины – за стеклом были испуганные лица детей.

- Ради них… Я должна. _Гоменасай._

Она протянула руку и слегка коснулась моего плеча.

И тут же самоубийственное желание вспыхнуло во мне с новой силой. Онемевшие руки опять метнулись к моему горлу.

_Нет!!_

Я заскрипела зубами от напряжения, пытаясь бороться с собственным телом. Острие дрожало перед моим лицом.

_Нет, я не хочу умирать! Кто-нибудь, остановите меня!_

**_Амон_**

- Робин!

- Молчи, не двигайся, - пистолет Куроки уткнулся мне в затылок.

Его руки быстро обшарили мои карманы, выудили оружие и ключи от автомобиля. Ключи он бросил Араши.

- Не бери с собой его пушки, - предупредила она мужа. – Выброси их за забор.

- Но…

- Выброси. Я знаю, что говорю.

- Нам придется позаимствовать твою машину, - добавила она, уже обращаясь ко мне.

Черт с ней, с машиной. В нескольких шагах от меня Робин готовилась распороть собственное горло.

- Сейчас Синта уберет пистолет, - сообщила мне Араши. – Мы побежим к машине. Ты можешь попытаться нас преследовать. Но в это время твоя маленькая напарница убьет себя… У тебя есть выбор, Амон.

Она протянула руку и ласково потрепала меня по щеке.

_Араши, когда ты стала такой сукой?_

- Я защищаю своих щенков.

**_Робин_**

Острие коснулось моей кожи, прокололо ее. Я почувствовала, как по шее потекла теплая струйка крови.

Обессилев, я упала на колени, продолжая бороться.

_Я не стану этого делать._

_ Я не буду себя убивать._

_ Я хочу жить._

_ Я люблю…_

Бесполезно. Мои руки сильнее надавили на горло. Боль. Слезы потекли по моим щекам.

_Я умру._

Звук шагов, звук отъезжающей машины, потом снова звук шагов. Потом что-то черное упало на меня сверху.

Удар.

Кусок стекла вылетел из моих рук и разбился о камни.

Я подняла глаза. На меня смотрела бездонная чернота.

_Амон._

Все еще послушные воле Араши, мои пальцы шарили по земле в поисках новых осколков. Амон схватил меня за запястья и пригвоздил к земле, навалившись всем телом. Я забилась в судороге, стараясь вырваться.

- Сейчас пройдет, - сказал он.

Но оно все не проходило. Я продолжала сопротивляться, сама того не желая. Тогда Амон взял одной рукой меня за подбородок, и, таким образом стабилизировав мое лицо, накрыл мой рот своим.

Помогло.

_Мгновенно._


	7. Track 7

**Track**** 7 – Охотники**

**_Амон_**

Обратно нам пришлось ехать на метро.

- Тебе следует носить орбо, - заметил я, когда мы зашли в вагон.

Робин насупилась и промолчала.

- Если б на тебе был кулон, этого бы не случилось, - продолжал я гнуть свою линию. – Из-за тебя мы упустили ведьму. И потеряли машину.

Робин как-то странно на меня посмотрела – не укоризненно, нет – хотя я сам понимал, что несу полную чушь. Пожалуй, прежде чем говорить мне стоит подумать, потом – молчать. Молчать как можно больше. Оставаться «немым охотником». _Араши__… Проклятье! Я снова встретил ее._

- Амон… Кто такая эта Араши Куроки?

Поезд тронулся. Вокруг нас стояли и сидели люди – много людей. За окнами мелькали огни. Я стоял рядом с Робин, держась за поручень, и видел ее отражение в темном стекле.

Робин… Рыжие косички, темное платье. Бледное личико и зеленый взгляд. Есть в ней что-то такое…

_Она ведь даже не красивая!_

- Куроки… Она сказала, что знает тебя.

- Ее настоящее имя Араши Ито. Когда-то она была охотником.

Глаза Робин расширились от удивления.

- Охотником? – переспросила она. – Она работала на STN-J?

Я кивнул.

- Почему же…? – она так и не закончила фразу, но я понял вопрос.

- Ее Дар был слишком силен. В один прекрасный день она перешла черту и стала опасна.

- Поэтому ее решили убрать?

- Да.

Робин опустила глаза и задумалась. Грустная, еще грустнее, чем всегда.

- Но ведь сейчас она жива…

- Ей удалось скрыться. В STN-J думали, что она покинула страну. Годы назад.

- Думаешь, она вернулась?

- Возможно, она никуда не уезжала. Жила здесь под другим именем. Не попадая в поле зрения охотников.

- Она никого не убивала, - прошептала Робин. – Просто жила здесь, со своей семьей, пока…

- Она убила по крайней мере одного, - напомнил я. _Только не говори мне, Робин, что хочешь оправдать ее! Она готова была убить тебя, не раздумывая. _– Миямото.

- Да, но почему?

Я пожал плечами.

- Скоро мы это узнаем.

Мы сошли на станции неподалеку от Рейвена. Последние пару километров шли пешком. Я связался по телефону со штабом и вкратце изложил происшедшее. Сообщил номера «Тойоты» семьи Куроки, которые сумел запомнить. Сообщил также, что угнан мой автомобиль. Обе машины должны быть немедленно объявлены в розыск. Позвонил еще Карасуме и сообщил, что они могут прекращать поиски: ведьма обнаружила себя.

- Амон, - неожиданно подала голос Робин, когда я спрятал мобильник в карман.

- Мм?

- _Аригато__._

- За что?

- За то, что спас меня.

- _Ииэ__._

Некоторое время мы шли молча. Она, наверно, смотрела на меня. А может нет. Сам я не решался повернуться и посмотреть на нее.

_Глаза. Чуть раскосые зеленые глаза. Мягкая кошачья походка. Еле заметные веснушки на носу._

_ Должно быть, у нее очень маленькая грудь…_

Когда я схватил Робин перед домом Араши и повалил на землю, понял, что хочу ее. Так сильно, как никогда не хотел другую женщину.

_Почему? Что в ней такого, в этой зеленоглазой чертовке? Она использует Дар, и ей всего пятнадцать. Одно это должно было меня оттолкнуть._

_Но не оттолкнуло. _

_С этим надо что-то делать, _сказал я себе. Решать эту проблему, но не сейчас. Сейчас есть дела поважнее. Охота на Араши и Зайзен, который будет не в восторге от того что мы ее упустили… И пропавший автомобиль.

- Амон, мы разве не в офис?

- Сначала перекусим «У Гарри».

_Надо собраться с мыслями. Предстоит длинный день…_

**_Робин_**

- Боже мой, Робин, что с тобой стряслось? – воскликнула Карасума, увидав мое заклеенное пластырем горло.

_Хорошо, что у Мастера в баре имелась аптечка._

- Ничего серьезного, - заметил Амон прежде чем я успела вымолвить хоть слово.

Карасума нахмурилась, но ничего не сказала. Вообще, что бы Амон ни говорил мне или по поводу меня, как я заметила, заступаться никто не собирался. _Ну и ладно. Я-то знаю, что он… Что?_

Мы снова собрались в офисе на своих местах: я, Амон, вернувшиеся Карасума и Сакаки, и Доджима. Майкл за весь день не покидал поста.

- Так. Что мы имеем? Во-первых, Куроки не обычная ведьма, а бывшая охотница. Правильно я тебя поняла, Амон? – строго спросила Карасума.

Мой напарник кивнул.

- Ито. Ее настоящая фамилия.

- Понятно. Но по документам она замужем за Куроки Синтой, и он на самом деле является ее мужем. У них двое детей: сын Акира и дочь Тэцуко. Никто из них не является ведьмаком, верно, Майкл?

- Никого из его родственников нет в списках STN. Так что он стопроцентный человек. Наверно. Детей не проверяли, так что неизвестно… Наверняка Ростки.

- Не исключено.

- Итак: ведьма, которой помогает ее муж-человек. Довольно нестандартная ситуация. Детей тоже не стоит сбрасывать со счетов. Они – потенциальные ведьмаки. Уже три фактора, способные серьезно осложнить охоту.

- Какой был третий?

- Ито – опытная охотница, профессионал. Она все о нас знает.

- Кстати, откуда у этого Куроки оружие? – спросил Сакаки. – Гражданским ведь не продают! Не в нашей стране.

- Куроки-сан далеко не законопослушный гражданин, - шеф Косака подошел к нам с папкой в руках. Остановился, потер лысину и продолжал: - Полиции точно известно, что в молодости он состоял в _борёкудан__._

- Где? – удивилась я.

- Якудза. Японская мафия.

- Этого только не хватало! Чтобы его клан помог сейчас ему и его семье скрыться.

- Почему он должен им помочь? – снова спросила я.

- Потому что так принято. Помочь коллеге считается большой доблестью в якудза, - объяснил Косака. – Вот, Хаттори распечатал досье Куроки. В молодости тот имел две судимости.

Амон взял у него папку и, быстро пролистав ее, отдал Карасуме.

- Без помощи полиции не обойтись, - заключил он.

- С этим проблем не будет, - заверил Косака.

- Отлично. Но нас прежде всего интересует госпожа Куроки-Ито, а не ее муж. Мотив ее преступления не ясен.

- Может, что-то связанное с деятельностью ее мужа? – предположила Юрика.

- Дети… - прошептала я. – Она сказала, что защищает детей.

- Все посмотрели на меня, и я пожалела, что у меня вырвалось. Не люблю, когда на меня смотрят как на ненормальную.

- Она такого не говорила, - после паузы заметил Амон.

- Мне показалось…

- Никого не интересует, что тебе показалось, - отрезал мой напарник. – Есть кое-что поважнее выяснения ее мотивов. А именно: дальнейшие действия Араши.

- Скрыться! – тут же ответила Доджима. – Спрятаться. Залечь на дно.

- Уехать из города со всей семьей, - подхватил Сакаки.

- А лучше из страны, - закончила Карасума.

- В этом деле многое будет зависеть от действий полиции. Тщательный поиск и проверка документов на выездах из города. Нельзя позволить этой семье покинуть Токио.

**_Амон_**

_Обошлось. Кажется._

Какая удача, что Зайзена не оказалось на месте. Иначе мы с Робин немедленно получили бы нагоняй. Так опозориться на охоте! И это не Робин виновата, а я. Потому что не смог попасть в Араши с первого выстрела.

_Добро пожаловать в __STN-__J, малыш._

Я все еще помню тот день, когда впервые увидел ее. Ее тихий голос и добрые глаза… Она тогда была молодой, всего на пару лет постарше Робин. Приветливая. Единственная из всех, кто работал в отделении.

Она была добра ко мне.

- Давно это было? Я что-то не припомню такой охотницы, - спросила Карасума.

- Задолго до тебя. Она покинула STN-J двенадцать лет назад.

- О! Тогда, кроме тебя, ее никто не знает.

- Еще Зайзен.

- Да, конечно, Зайзен…Он ведь уже почти 20 лет занимает пост директора.

Из угла сверкнули два зеленых глаза. Робин, тихая как мышонок, сидела на своем месте и слушала наш разговор.

- Эй, Амон-сан! – шеф Косака высунулся из-за перегородки, сжимая в руке телефонную трубку. – Полиция обнаружила твою машину.

- Где?

Косака назвал адрес.

- Они ничего не трогали. Но вам стоит поторопиться.

Мы выехали вместе с Карасумой и Сакаки. Уже начинало смеркаться. Карасума была за рулем своего автомобиля. Я же каким-то образом предчувствовал, что получу свою «Хонду» в целости и сохранности.

Так оно и оказалось, хотя она была оставлена с открытой дверцей, а рядом, буквально через дорогу, начинался этот скверный район – Уолд-Сити.

Едва мы прибыли, патрульная машина с полицейскими тут же удалилась. «Хонда» осталась стоять под разбитым фонарем рядом с парапетом.

- Абсолютно целая, - удивился Сакаки. – Нет, все-таки дверцу помяли немножко.

Я взглянул на Карасуму. Поймав мой взгляд, она решительно сделала шаг вперед.

- Я прочту ее.

Она сняла перчатки и голыми руками коснулась крыши автомобиля, капота, дверцы. Потом заглянула внутрь и положила ладони на руль и сидение водителя.

- Ну что? – нетерпеливо спросил Сакаки, подойдя поближе.

- Дай мне время.

Внезапно она сняла свой кулон с орбо и вручила его Сакаки.

- Подержи.

Тот удивился и спрятал крестик в карман, а Карасума повторила процедуру. И на этот раз никому ждать долго не пришлось. Потому что едва ее пальцы коснулись руля, Михо вскрикнула и невольно отпрянула назад. Глаза ее закатились, она повалилась на тротуар. Сакаки тоже вскрикнул от неожиданности, но все-таки сумел неуклюже подхватить напарницу. И вместе с нею осел на землю.

Робин бросилась им на помощь, а я вслед за ней. Но стоило всем нам склониться над несчастной Михо, как она открыла глаза.

- В порядке, - прошептала она. – Я в порядке.

- Только не вздумай воткнуть в себя что-нибудь! – заявил заметно испугавшийся Сакаки.

Карасума улыбнулась и с его помощью поднялась на ноги.

- Не волнуйся. Ведьма не оставила здесь заклятия.

- Точно? – спросил я.

- Я уверена. Потому что я прочла ее эмоции, - тут Михо обернулась и пристально посмотрела на меня. - Она не хотела причинять тебе вреда.

_Араши__._

_Анэ-сан_…

Она действительно была мне почти как сестра. В тот черный период моей жизни, когда я остался один. Ни мамы, ни брата. Я больше не видел их, и думал, что никогда не увижу. Я сидел в темной комнате на полу, окруженный со всех сторон светящимися знаками огама. Барьеры, кольца… Они боялись меня, поэтому и запирали. А мне было все равно.

Однажды Араши открыла дверь и стерла рунические надписи на стенах. Она сказала, что мне можно выйти, что я теперь ученик охотника. И, поскольку я не отреагировал, сама взяла меня за руку и вывела на свет.

_Добро пожаловать в __STN-__J._

_Я называю тебя «немым охотником», но ты не обижайся, ладно? Я не со зла. Я знаю, что в один прекрасный день ты снова заговоришь._

**_Робин_**

Мы поехали обратно, теперь уже в машине Амона. Он за рулем, а я, как всегда, на заднем сидении. «Места для детей»… Но сейчас я не смела претендовать на то, чтобы снова сидеть рядом с ним.

Я чувствовала себя слегка уставшей и опустошенной. Весь день безумный, и охота какая-то неправильная. Амон промахнулся, стреляя в ведьму, а Карасума упала в обморок. _И еще он поцеловал меня…Опять. _Который раз за последние сутки?

Все так странно. Когда он схватил меня там, возле дома Араши, мне стало немножечко страшно. Он так крепко держал меня… И в тоже время это было приятно. Очень.

_А когда его губы коснулись моих…_

Но нет, хватит. Не надо думать об этом. Не сейчас. Еще полно работы, даже неизвестно, когда закончится день. Подумай лучше об Араши. Кто она такая и как долго она работала здесь? Интересно, много ли она знает об Амоне?

Я поняла, что мои мысли вновь вернулись на привычную колею, и обреченно вздохнула. Ничего не могу с собой поделать. И так с тех пор, как впервые его увидела. Я почти все время думаю о нем.

Я пошевелилась, поудобнее устраиваясь на сидении, и подо мной что-то хрустнуло. Протянув руку, я вытащила из-под юбки сложенный вчетверо листок бумаги.

_Что это? Его здесь не было. Как он сюда попал?_

Не задумываясь, я развернула листок. Это был детский рисунок, похоже, восковыми мелками. И я сразу поняла, что сделал его кто-то из детей Араши, потому что там были нарисованы они – вся семья: мама, папа, сестренка, братишка, и над головами фигурок даже подписаны имена. А на другой половинке листка…

Там были мы с Амоном. Я узнала, хотя имен написано не было.

Довольно кособокие наши портреты (неужели моя прическа вправду выглядит так ужасно?) венчала надпись катаканой «охотники».


	8. Track 8

**Track**** 8 – Сны**

**_Амон_**

_Все-таки не обошлось._

По приезде обратно в Рейвен составили план дальнейших действий. Поскольку мы не знали, куда именно отправилась семья Куроки, решено было проверить всех их родственников, знакомых и друзей. Список адресов получился внушительный, но Майкл обещал, что просмотрит данные и оставит только самых подозрительных. И все равно, существовала возможность, что Куроки не обратятся ни к кому из этих людей.

_Почти наверняка не обратятся._

- Майкл?

- Я постараюсь сделать это побыстрее. Так, что к завтрашнему утру будет готово. Может, и раньше.

- Как будет готово, сразу позвони мне.

- Даже если это будет три часа ночи? – ухмыляясь, спросил парнишка.

Часы в углу экрана его компьютера показывали без четверти девять.

- Не имеет значения, - ответил я.

- Ну что, давайте разбредаться по домам? – зевая, предложила Доджима. – Утро вечера …

- Да, пожалуй, - согласилась Карасума, а Сакаки неистово закивал головой.

Все посмотрели на меня, и я нехотя кивнул, соглашаясь. Усталые сотрудники не заставили себя ждать, и пару минут спустя в офисе уже никого не было.

- Счастливчики, - проворчал Майкл, усаживаясь за экран с чашкой кофе в руке. – Ты тоже иди, Амон. Я справлюсь.

- Позвони мне, когда закончишь.

- Конечно.

Я направился было к дверям, но звук шагов на лестнице заставил меня замереть.

- Добрый вечер, босс, - смиренно поздоровался Майкл, но Зайзен даже не взглянул в его сторону. Парень втянул голову в плечи, когда директор проходил мимо него – словно боялся, что его сейчас стукнут.

Зайзен остановился в нескольких шагах от меня.

- Где все? – спросил он. В его голосе отчетливо слышалось раздражение.

- Ушли домой.

_Черт, что его сюда принесло? Он должен был уже давно уйти! Он обычно уходит раньше._

- Ушли домой, - медленно повторил он, и интонация его голоса не предвещала ничего хорошего. – Поднимись ко мне.

Он повернулся и пошел обратно, поднимаясь по ступенькам в свой кабинет, а я последовал за ним. По дороге поймал сочувственный взгляд Майкла.

_Рассказать. Придется все рассказать ему. Что сегодня случилось. _

_Он наверняка уже знает, что мы упустили ведьму._

_Как лучше отрапортовать, чтобы опустить нежелательные подробности?_

**_Робин_**

Я стояла возле его машины, на подземной парковке. Рисунок лежал у меня в кармане, вместе с очками.

Часы на мобильном показали, что прошло чуть больше десяти минут, мне же показалось, что прошла целая вечность.

Наконец он появился. Я услышала его шаги.

- Робин? Что ты здесь делаешь?

- Тебя жду.

Амон удивленно посмотрел на меня, и я поспешила добавить:

- Чтобы ты отвез меня домой.

- Ах да… Садись.

В полутьме подвала я заметила, что с ним что-то не так. Он двигался медленнее, и выражение лица…

- Амон, с тобой все в порядке? У тебя что-то болит?

- Не спрашивай.

- Почему?

- Потому что.

Я обиделась и действительно больше ничего не спросила. Мы ехали молча почти до самого моего дома. Я попросила высадить меня у магазина «Пеко-март». Хотелось купить что-нибудь на ужин, а еще _не хотелось_, чтобы Токо случайно увидела нас из окна.

Амон исполнил мою просьбу и отчалил прежде, чем я смогла обернуться и сказать «пока».

Когда я пришла домой, было уже почти десять. И Токо была дома. Она выглянула из гостиной, когда я снимала обувь.

- А, Робин… Добро пожаловать.

- Добрый вечер, Токо.

- Тяжелый день был, верно?

- Ну, в общем да…

Я не знала, сердится она на меня еще, или нет. Токо выглядела как всегда спокойной и даже немного радостной. Она улыбнулась мне.

- Там, на кухне, горячий чай, если хочешь. И печенье.

- Спасибо.

Я разулась, сняла пальто и прошла на кухню. Вывалила содержимое пакетика на стол. Полуфабрикаты – ничего не поделаешь, готовить мне совершенно некогда.

Токо неслышно прошла вслед за мной.

- Да, кстати, Робин, по поводу вчерашнего…

Я чуть не выронила коробку с рисом из рук. Внутри все похолодело. _Она знает…Слова оправдания замерли_ у меня на губах.

- Я была к тебе несправедлива. Не стоило отсылать тебя из дома… хотя иногда хочется побыть одной. Но я и не думала, что ты решишь остаться в офисе на всю ночь. Ты, наверно, совсем не отдохнула…

_Все-таки она звонила в Рейвен. Майкл, ты ангел. _

- В общем, хочу сказать, не следовало воспринимать мои слова так близко к сердцу. Получилось, что я перенесла свои личные проблемы на тебя. А ты на самом деле ни в чем не виновата..

- Токо… - прошептала я, жалобно глядя на нее.

- Мне не следовало это делать…Прости.

Она странная, эта Токо. Сначала обвиняла меня в чем-то, в чем я не была виновата, а теперь, когда меня на самом деле есть в чем обвинить, просит у меня прощения. _Она просто не знает._

_А если она узнает, она снова рассердится на меня?_

Я натянуто улыбнулась Токо и сказала, что, мол, ничего страшного. Она пожелала мне приятного аппетита и ушла смотреть телевизор.

_Но я же не уводила у нее парня, верно ведь?.._

**_Амон_**

Я думал о ней. Я все время о ней думаю.

А нельзя. Когда она станет ведьмой, я должен буду убить ее. Как Кейт.

Нельзя привязываться. Нельзя дотрагиваться. Нельзя сожалеть.

Но теперь все пошло к черту, из-за того, что я сделал вчера и сегодня. Не надо было… Но я почему-то не жалею.

Глаза закрываются, и я чувствую, что проваливаюсь в сон. Поудобнее устраиваюсь под одеялом. Живот все еще болит. Зайзен врезал в солнечное сплетение, скотина. Хорошо, что не по лицу. Хотя он редко бьет по лицу…

_Ведьм необходимо уничтожать. Подчиняйся, если хочешь выжить._

Но мама… Моя мама…

_Ты станешь охотником или умрешь. Или сойдешь с ума, как она. Ты этого хочешь?_

Голос Зайзена врезается в мое сознание. Едкий сигаретный дым.

Мне тринадцать лет, и я стою перед ним в его кабинете. Он кладет пистолет на стол.

_Твоя первая охота. Загони ведьму Араши Ито. Она предала нас._

Я не могу, но не могу ему это сказать.

_Помни о том, кто ты._

Конечно же, я помню. И лучше всего я помню тот день.

«Мама! Мама, прекрати, они не стреляют, не надо больше…»

Мама была на кухне, готовила обед, а я играл в гостиной. Ту неделю мама почти все время была дома – у нее начался отпуск. Мы – мама, я и брат - собирались поехать в Киото на следующий день…

В дверь позвонили, я побежал открывать. Я подумал, может быть старший брат забыл ключи.

Тогда я впервые увидел их. Охотники. Но я тогда еще не знал, что это они.

Мама вышла из кухни и встала позади меня. Она была в фартуке, футболке и хлопковых спортивных штанах.

«Повестка на Дознание? Инквизиция? Для него? Но послушайте, он же совсем ребенок, ему еще десяти нет… Да нет у него никакого Дара, он же никогда, совсем никогда…»

Я не понимал, о чем они говорили. Я смотрел то на маму, то на мужчин в дверях. Они спорили. Она не хотела меня отпускать.

И я почувствовал это еще до того, как это случилось.

«Может, мне лучше с ними пойти, если так надо?» - осторожно спросил я, чувствуя, что мама начинает нервничать.

«Вы не заберете его, как его отца!» - крикнула мать и оттолкнула меня прочь от двери. Я чуть не упал. Она заслонила меня собой.

«Не осложняйте ситуацию, - охотник сделал шаг вперед, оттеснил маму и крепко схватил меня за руку. – Пойдем, мальчик».

Я испугался, а через секунду испугался еще сильнее, когда мать с криком «Не трогай его!» бросилась вперед, вырвала меня из рук незнакомца и прижала к себе.

А потом случилось это…

Сам-то охотник, наверно, не мучился. Он даже не успел понять, что случилось.

Его голову мигом сорвало с плеч. Был противный треск, хруст, а потом голова ударилась о стену и порог, покатилась по ступенькам. На стене осталось большое красное пятно. Тело упало на землю рядом с еще живым человеком.

Я набрал в рот воздуха, чтобы закричать. Второй охотник сунул руку за пазуху, но не успел ничего вытащить – руку оторвало выше локтя. Человек ужасно закричал, но все только начиналось. Его вторая рука вывернулась в суставе и тоже отделилась от тела. Ошметки плоти полетели во все стороны. Он упал на колени, отчаянно вопя. Нечто сплющило его ноги. Он уже лишился сознания и перестал кричать, когда взорвалась его грудная клетка.

Я смотрел на это, не произнося ни слова, а мама крепко прижимала меня к себе. Я даже не думал, что это делает она …

Я понял только тогда, когда она утащила меня на кухню, и велела спрятаться под стол, а в дом ворвались люди с оружием.

Выстрелы не смогли ей навредить. Она остановила пули, а потом выбила оружие из рук нападающих. А потом принялась их убивать.

«_Окаа-сан_! Мама, не надо!» - кричал я, но она не слышала.

Я вылез из-под стола и вцепился в ее передник. Она обняла меня… но лицо… это больше не было лицом моей матери. Моя мама никогда не рычала и не скалила зубы, словно дикий зверь, она никогда не стала бы добивать раненых. Она в жизни никому не причинила вреда.

_Мама… Мамочка!_

Она не слышала меня, но не выпускала меня из рук до самого конца. В какой-то момент они перестали стрелять, и наступила тишина, нарушаемая лишь стонами умирающих. Кровь на стенах и запах крови, везде, по всей кухне…

Я снова поднял глаза и встретился с ней взглядом. Она смотрела словно бы сквозь меня.

_Мама?_

Одинокий выстрел, звон разбитого стекла, и удивленный возглас матери.

Она смотрела на меня, а из дырки у нее во лбу текла кровь.

«Амон», - почти беззвучно прошептала она, и колени ее задрожали. Она стояла на ногах почти целую минуту, а я пытался ее поддержать.

Потом был еще выстрел, и еще. Вторая пуля перебила ей сонную артерию. Кровь брызнула на ее руки, одежду и на меня. Крик замер у меня в горле. Мама разжала объятия и осела на пол.

Я стоял над ее телом посреди кухни, среди осколков битого стекла и посуды, крови, мертвых тел и десятков противоведьмачих гильз, рассыпанных по полу. В каком-то отупении я рассматривал все это, внимательно, запоминая каждую деталь, но не обращая внимания на вошедших. Одни бросились осматривать раненых, другие – двое мужчин и женщина – подошли ко мне. Один из них носком ботинка перевернул мать на спину, и я снова увидел ее лицо: выражение безумной ярости застыло на нем и после смерти.

«Это не моя мама», - подумал я тогда.

Что-то твердое уперлось мне в затылок. Я услышал щелчок – звук взводимого курка, но тогда я не знал, что это.

«Ты что делаешь, Хига?!» - вдруг воскликнула женщина, сидевшая на корточках рядом с телом моей матери.

«Отправляю это ведьмино отродье вслед за его мамашей», - ответил шелестящий голос за моей спиной. Я обернулся и увидел ствол пистолета.

«Не смей! Его велено доставить живым!»

«А мне плевать. Эта сучка убила четверых наших, и Кобаяси, быть может, тоже умрет…»

«Хига! Оставь его! Это приказ!»

Он был готов нажать на курок, но его схватили и оттащили в сторону. Отобрали оружие. Он страшно ругался, а я равнодушно смотрел на него. Потом мне приказали идти на улицу, и я послушно пошел. Я заартачился только когда высокий мужчина в очках открыл передо мной дверцу черного фургона, похожего на катафалк. «Полезай внутрь» - сухо промолвил он. Я не сдвинулся с места. Тогда он подхватил меня на руки и запихал в машину силой. Я отчаянно пытался вырваться, пытался лягнуть его ногой, царапался, кусался… И все это молча, без крика, как потом рассказывала Араши.

Сам я плохо помню что случилось потом: полутьма фургончика, чье-то горячее дыхание у меня на шее, руки, крепко державшие меня и закатавшие рукав моей футболки, и блеснувший шприц с иглой, и боль… Араши говорила, что уже проваливаясь в беспамятство, я продолжал бешено сопротивляться, пока совсем не потерял сознание.

_Ненавижу вас. Вы убили мою маму._

**_Робин_**

Мне снился сон. Я стояла в темноте, а под ногами был песок. Откуда-то дул ветер, принося его все больше и больше. Я пошла вперед, ступая босыми ногами по песку. На мне было надето длинное белое платье без рукавов, какого у меня никогда в жизни не было.

Где-то впереди звучал голос, повторяя одни и те же слова. Я шла на звук этого голоса.

И когда я пришла, то увидела Араши. Она сидела на песке и играла со своими детьми. Когда я подошла поближе, то поняла, что это она повторяла те слова, это на ее голос я пришла из ниоткуда.

«Я проделала свой путь, я знаю тебя, я знаю твое имя, я знаю имя той, которая внутри тебя. Пламя, владычица огня, госпожа Обеих Земель, сокрушительница недругов Спокойного Сердца. Полыхающий огонь, неугасимый, неотразимый убийца, через который не следует проходить из-за страха перед его смертоносным нападением».

«Что это значит?» - спросила я.

Араши улыбнулась.

«Это твое имя», - сказала она.

«Но меня зовут Робин», - ответила я, ничего не понимая.

«Мама, это опять девочка с рожками! Она пришла к нам во сне!» - вдруг воскликнула маленькая девочка, указав на меня пальцем.

_Девочка с рожками? Ах да, мои волосы…_

Араши погладила дочку по голове.

«Верно, Тэцуко. Ее зовут Робин. Как эльфа».

Мне вспомнилась одна девушка из монастыря, моя подруга Серена Да Силва. Она часто говорила: _Почему ты все время грустная, Робин? Ты носишь имя эльфа, веселого лесного человечка, так улыбайся же хоть иногда!_

Тут я взглянула себе под ноги и невольно сделала шаг назад: прямо передо мной на песке была начертана руна.

«_Офила_, - я подняла глаза на Араши. – Это… вы?»

Она кивнула.

«А это – ты», - и она начертала на песке еще один знак, знакомый мне до боли.

_Хагаль__. Руна разрушения._

Я невольно вздрогнула.

«Та, которая всегда убивает, пожирает извергов огнем. Госпожа, которая призывается в день Тьмы. Пречистая, любящая резню, торжествующая с ножами, отрезающая головы, преданная, убийца извергов вечерней порой…»

«Хватит!» - в отчаянии прошептала я. _Что она возомнила, эта Араши Ито? Считает меня чуть ли не самим дьяволом, а я, между прочим, в отличие от нее никого не убивала._

«Но есть и другое имя, - вдруг сказала Араши. – Другой лик. У истины всегда два лица… Подательница света для жизни, завоевательница сердец. Одежда, окутывающая беспомощного, которая оплакивает и любит того, которого она покрывает».

«Но я не понимаю…»

«Ты поймешь. Иди же, девочка с рожками, и будь сильной… Помни…»

Все исчезло в подступившей темноте. Пропала Араши и ее дети, затихли их голоса. Я осталась одна в бесконечной пустыне.

Я протянула руку, я хотела крикнуть…

И тут зазвонил телефон.

Я подскочила на кровати, пробуждаясь ото сна. Подтянула соскользнувшую простыню обратно, и поняла, что край ее намок от слез. Мокрой была и моя подушка. Я плакала во сне.

Поспешно вытирая слезы, я взяла телефон и ответила на звонок.

- Робин, мы вычислили местонахождение Куроки. Собирайся немедленно.

Часы показывали шесть утра.


	9. Track 9

**Track 9 – Ты будешь драться**

**_Амон_**

- Что же это за место? – задумчиво проговорила Робин, оглядываясь по сторонам.

- Уолд-сити.

- Уолд-сити?

- Городские трущобы. Заброшенные недостроенные здания. Здесь сейчас обитает всякая шваль.

Мы шли по узкой грязной улочке. Обшарпанные балконы и вентиляторы зловеще нависали над нашими головами. Вокруг было темно и не было ни души… по крайней мере, так казалось.

- А мы уже бывали здесь разок, правда, Амон? – спросил вдруг Сакаки. – Еще до приезда Робин. Охотились на одну ведьму.

- Я слышала ведьмы часто бегут сюда, - заметила Карасума. – Словно что-то их притягивает. Но выследить и поймать их здесь очень нелегко.

- Так, тихо всем. Мы подходим к дому. Все помнят, что нужно делать?

Я обвел взглядом команду. Охотники дружно кивнули.

- Майкл, как слышно, прием.

- Слышно, окей, - отозвался голос из коммуникатора.

- Мы с Робин заходим внутрь. Сакаки остается у черного входа. Карасума у главного. Если ведьма выбежит на одного из вас – сразу стреляйте. В глаза не смотреть.

- Ясно.

Робин достала из кармана очки и нацепила на нос. В жидком утреннем свете ее лицо казалось бледнее обычного.

**_Робин_**

Человек, которому Куроки продали свою машину, выдал их охотникам. Так мы узнали, что они прячутся среди трущоб Уолд-сити. _Араши__ не стоило никому доверять_, думала я, поднимаясь по ступенькам вслед за Амоном.

В коридоре мы поменялись местами, и теперь я шла немного впереди. Если ведьма ударит, я отражу удар, и Амон получит шанс выстрелить.

_Попытайся напасть на нее первой. Застань ее врасплох,_ говорил он, когда мы только собирались выехать. Смогу ли я?

Слежка за домом велась с четырех утра. Синта Куроки вышел примерно двадцать минут назад. Пока еще он не вернулся. В его отсутствие нам будет легче справиться с его женой.

Третья дверь направо. Амон кивнул мне, и мы встали по обе стороны входа. Напарник осторожно нажал ручку двери – заперто.

Я прислушалась: из-за двери не доносилось ни звука.

_Что, если они не там? Или, еще хуже, Араши с детьми. Дети-то ведь остались с ней…_

_Амон, давай не будем_, хотелось сказать мне, _давай не сейчас._

- На счет три, - одними губами произнес Амон.

_Эх…_

Он уже был готов выбить дверь и ворваться в комнату, когда у нас за спиной, как гром с ясного неба, раздался голос:

- Не меня ищете?

Араши. Она стояла у стены, в конце коридора, и ее лица было не разглядеть в полумраке.

Амон мгновенно обернулся и выстрелил. Пуля прошла сквозь грудь Араши и разбилась о стену. Женщина улыбнулась.

- Это иллюзия, - Амон опустил пистолет.

И точно – фигура в конце коридора подернулась дымкой и растаяла в воздухе.

- Верно, - сказала Араши и появилась с другой стороны. Теперь она спускалась по лестнице с верхнего этажа.

- Робин! – в голосе напарника прозвучал приказ, и я ударила.

 Огонь вырвался наружу, окутал Араши… Она мгновенно исчезла в пламени – без звука, без следа… Когда пламя погасло, я увидела оплавленные перила.

Араши тихо рассмеялась где-то во тьме.

- Ты – то, что я думала, - прошептала она мне на ухо.

Я резко обернулась и увидела ее лицо – совсем рядом со мной! Не на шутку испугавшись, я снова подпалила ее. Лицо исчезло, но все вокруг окутала тьма.

- Ты сейчас чуть не сожгла _меня_, - зло пробормотал Амон.

Я судорожно глотала ртом воздух.

- А.. Амон? Ты где? Я тебя не вижу! Ты в порядке?

Рука в перчатке легла мне на лицо, и я чуть не вскрикнула от неожиданности.

- Тихо, Робин. Не смотри. Слушай. Она выдаст себя звуком шагов или дыхания.

Я послушно закрыла глаза. Араши где-то здесь, в этом коридоре, рядом с нами. Мы – в центре ее иллюзии.

Я слышала свое дыхание, и дыхание Амона позади себя, и чувствовала тепло его тела, и холодный ствол пистолета у своей щеки – Амон целился через мое плечо. Мы – это один круг. Есть еще один.

_Офила__. Ее руна._

Сияет во тьме.

Мне показалось, что я слышу тихий шорох спереди и чуть справа от нас.

Медленно я открыла глаза и посмотрела сквозь пальцы Амона. На противоположной стене мелом был нарисован круг огама – усиливающая комбинация, с руной _офила_в центре.

Вот оно.

Осторожно отстранив прикрывающую мне глаза руку, я прицелилась и подожгла рисунок.

Снова запахло паленым, но тьма тут же расступилась, и я увидела Араши. Там, где я и предполагала. Она стояла, держа руки в карманах своего пальто, и смотрела на нас.

Пальцы Амона сжали мое плечо. Я поняла, чего он хочет, и послала огонь на Араши. Та не шевельнулась, не пыталась себя защитить.

Но стена моего огня наткнулась на невидимый барьер и погасла.

В тот же миг из темноты выскочила маленькая фигурка и с плачем метнулась к Араши, прыгнула ей на руки, а другой ребенок – мальчик постарше – поспешно вышел вперед и встал между нами и своей матерью.

- Вы не тронете ее, - сказал он нам.

Я знала, что его зовут Акира, и ему десять лет.

**_Амон_**

Я понял, что Робин не применит свой Дар против ребенка. Даже если этот ребенок – ведьмак.

Робин стояла и смотрела на них, и не двигалась. Я видел только ее затылок.

Поняв, что надеяться на нее бесполезно, я взвел курок и прицелился в мальчишку.

- Убирайтесь! – взвизгнул Акира, зажмурился и топнул ногой.

В тот же миг сильный удар сбил с ног и Робин, и меня. Мы отлетели к стене. Я здорово приложился затылком, так что в ушах зазвенело, но умудрился не выпустить пушку из рук, да еще попытался поймать Робин за шиворот, чтобы смягчить ее падение. Это не удалось. Робин мешком осела на пол рядом со мной, ее очки слетели с носа и упали на землю. Краем глаза я успел заметить, что она без сознания, и тут мой палец сам нажал на курок.

Я выстрелил несколько раз подряд в Араши и ее сына, но все капсулы с орбо разбились о созданный мальчиком барьер. Я должен был перезарядить пистолет, и тут понял, что за это время Куроки вполне успеют нас прикончить.

- Акира, назад! – вдруг приказала Араши.

- Но, мама…

- Прекрати, я сказала! Забери сестру и уходите к папе. Он ждет вас в условленном месте.

- А ты?

- Я догоню.

- Мы тебя не оставим! – твердо заявил парнишка, и, пятясь, отступил к матери и закрыл ее своим телом. – Он убьет тебя, если я сниму барьер.

Араши рассердилась. Она поставила отчаянно цепляющуюся за нее девочку на землю. Схватила сына за плечо и повернула лицом к себе.

- Акира, не глупи. Он не убьет меня. Хватай Тэцуко и бегите!

- Нет!! – в один голос завопили и Тэцуко, и Акира.

Я не терял времени даром и уже успел вставить новую обойму. В какой-то момент вся семья снова уставилась на меня, вернее, на направленный на них ствол пистолета. Араши прижала к себе дочку, а Акира стиснул зубы и сжал кулаки, всем своим видом показывая, что будет драться.

Глаза его горели ненавистью, и я вспомнил черный фургон, и тех людей, и мою мать, умирающую на кухонном полу.

- Твоя цель – я, - сказала Араши. – Детей ты не тронешь.

- Это не мне решать, - вырвалось у меня. – Они – тоже ведьмы.

- К сожалению, оба. Детектив Миямото случайно узнал это, когда шпионил за моим мужем. Заказчиком был его… хм, партнер по бизнесу. Они пытались найти предлог, чтобы вывести моего мужа из игры, а нашли нас и наш Дар.

Я выругался про себя. Какие-то междоусобные распри в клане якудза – а в итоге конец Араши и ее семьи. И теперь уже пущенную по следу охоту ничто не остановит.

- Я пыталась договориться с детективом, но без толку. Мне пришлось… Ты знаешь, я сделала это в здравом уме и твердой памяти, а не потому что потеряла контроль над собственной силой. Я защищала детей.

Ее слова резанули как нож. Я невольно вздрогнул.

Араши мягко отстранила сына и сделала несколько шагов ко мне. Но барьер оставался, я чувствовал, как он перемещается вместе с ней.

- Мамочка, пойдем отсюда! – взмолилась Тэцуко.

- Подожди, солнышко. Еще пару слов.

Она подошла совсем близко. Опустилась на корточки, заглянула мне в лицо. Перевела взгляд на бездыханную Робин и вздохнула.

- Опять ей досталось. Бедняжка…

С такого близкого расстояния, практически в упор, я смог бы пробить охраняющий ведьму барьер. Я держал палец на курке и готов был выстрелить.

Но не выстрелил.

- Босс очень хочет меня загнать, верно? Ему все не дает покоя, что я знаю, чем они занимаются на этой Фабрике… - она понизила голос до шепота. – Знаю, поэтому не хочу туда попасть. В следующий раз, когда мы встретимся, прикажи своей девочке сжечь меня.

В изумлении я уставился на нее, но она лишь печально улыбнулась.

- Я буду очень благодарна… вам обоим.


	10. Track 10

**Track 10 - Лолита**

**_Робин_**

Если так и дальше будет продолжаться, на мне живого места не останется. Еще не прошли синяки после аварии, не зажил порез на горле, а на затылке у меня вскочила здоровенная шишка. Я прикладывала мешочек с кубиками льда из холодильника, сидя на диване в углу офиса, а рядом Сакаки делал то же самое – подкравшийся с черного хода Синта Куроки, муж ведьмы, стукнул его рукояткой пистолета по голове.

К счастью, ни я, ни Харуто, серьезно не пострадали. А ведь могло кончиться гораздо хуже. Когда я открыла глаза, то увидела, как Араши что-то шепчет Амону. Потом она просто встала и ушла. Она ничего нам не сделала, и мы ничего не сделали ни ей, ни детям. Я видела, как Амон целился ей в спину… но он так и не выстрелил.

Когда он рассказывал Карасуме о том, что произошло, он ни словом не упомянул о Даре маленького Акиры.

**_Амон_**

Бывают такие дни, когда хочется поскорее посетить «У Гарри» и напиться до беспамятства.

Уверен, мы с Робин дожили до вечера лишь потому, что Зайзена не было весь день, и не предвиделось еще целые сутки. Майкл сообщил, что директор зачем-то уехал на Фабрику. _Наверно, готовят местечко для бывшей сотрудницы Араши Ито. _Черт бы их всех побрал.

Итак, в конце рабочего дня я отправился в бар с твердым намерением хорошенько надраться. Но не вышло. Во-первых, я вспомнил, что если сегодня вечером возьму такси и оставлю свою машину на парковке, утром не смогу подбросить на работу Робин. Привратник сказал, что ее скутер пробудет в ремонте целую неделю. _Целую неделю, кошмар!_

Во-вторых, сама Робин, которая сидела за стойкой через два стула от меня, мрачно уставившись в свою чашку с кофе. Не будешь же напиваться на глазах ребенка, да еще собственной напарницы, да еще по совместительству объекта своих эротических фантазий. Да, Робин, если бы ты знала, что иногда думает о тебе твой _семпай_…

- Амон, можно спросить? – от неожиданности я чуть не поперхнулся виски. Совсем забыл, что она так близко рядом со мной.

- Мм-м.. Спрашивай.

- Араши… Она была твоей напарницей?

Выпалив вопрос, девочка затаила дыхание. Ждала.

- Нет, - наконец ответил я.

- А… А можно еще спросить? Кто был тот охотник, которому приказали ее загнать?

Я повернулся и посмотрел на нее в упор. Робин встретила мой взгляд. Я заглянул в бездонные зеленые озера.

- Ты знаешь ответ.

Ее глаза расширились еще больше. Но она не отвернулась.

- И ты… ты…

- Нет.

Мне показалось, или она вздохнула с облегчением? _Рано радуешься, девочка!_

- Но этого не могло быть! Тебе тогда было… Сколько? Тринадцать?

Я кивнул.

- Моя первая охота.

_Которую__ я провалил._

Даже если бы у меня возникло желание отомстить за смерть матери, особой нужды в том не было. Все присутствовавшие на охоте, за исключением Араши, погибли один за другим в течение нескольких лет. Сперва в больнице от ран скончался Кобаяси, отчего его напарник Хига возненавидел меня еще больше. Вскоре после этого какой-то ведьмак прикончил на охоте Ояги, который в тот памятный день вколол мне снотворное. Затем, через несколько месяцев, при исполнении погиб снайпер, застреливший мою мать. И, наконец, заболела и отошла от дел Минако Ямаока, а спустя полгода в Рейвен проникла весть, что она умерла от рака.

Хига бормотал, что «ведьмино отродье навлекло беды на STN-J» и даже старался это доказать, но никто ему не верил. Внезапные смерти охотников случались и раньше. Что касается меня, то мне до всего этого не было абсолютно никакого дела. Я стал жить в Рейвене, не в силах причинить вреда охотникам, но также и не в состоянии чем-либо им помочь. Я существовал как растение. Я жил просто потому, что не мог умереть.

Целых пять лет я не имел права покидать здание без разрешения босса, совсем как сейчас Майкл. Рейвен стал моим домом и моим миром.

Его обитатели… Вначале я вообще не хотел их замечать, хотя это было очень трудно, ведь я представлял для них живейший интерес. Все отчего-то ждали пробуждения моего Дара, особенно первые дни. Меня исследовали, возили в то место, которое потом стало Фабрикой, где с ног до головы закутанные люди кололи меня шприцами. Я позволял делать с собой все, что они пожелают. Зайзен провел со мной не одну воспитательно-запугивающую беседу, а вскоре то же проделал и приехавший издалека пожилой инквизитор. Я слушал их и понимал, и делал, если меня что-то заставляли делать. Я не хотел их злить и не хотел, чтобы меня били. Но мне было неохота глядеть в их глаза и отвечать на их вопросы. Я не хотел их видеть, но это не удавалось. Я не хотел с ними говорить и не произносил ни слова. Как они не бились, заставить меня не удалось.

В конце концов меня оставили в относительном покое. Специально существовавший для таких дел психолог (кстати, она же тогда еще не бывшая жена Зайзена и мать Токо) сказала, что это последствие стресса и со временем пройдет. Зайзен сказал, что времени у них достаточно. Кое-кто из охотников в команде считал, что меня следует отправить в приют, а не позволять целыми днями бесцельно слоняться по зданию штаб-квартиры. Хига же был уверен, что охотника из меня не выйдет, и по-прежнему считал, что меня следует пристрелить.

_Какой толк от охотника, который нем как рыба?_

_Он заговорит. Я знаю, что он заговорит._

_Ну и якшайся тогда сама с этим отродьем!_

Араши была единственной, кто занимался мной в первые годы. Она научила меня стрелять и драться – несомненно, только азам того и другого, но все последующие наставники не могли сравняться с нею в моих глазах. Ей было все равно, что я не могу говорить, и что я Росток, и что мать моя была ведьмой… Она была чем-то похожа на моего старшего брата.

И на какое-то время действительно стала мне сестрой.

**_Робин_**

Какое у него было лицо, когда он это сказал! Мне стало даже его жалко… с одной стороны. А с другой… Я внезапно вспомнила коричневый диван, рассыпанные по ковру гильзы и сухие горячие губы, льнущие к моим губам.

Мне стало неловко, и я отвела взгляд, а когда снова посмотрела на него, он как ни в чем ни бывало, потягивал виски. Я хотела задать еще вопросы, но он дал понять, что на сегодня достаточно. Потом отвез меня домой.

Токо на этот раз пришла домой чуть позже меня. Мы довольно непринужденно разговаривали за ужином, потом пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи и отправились спать. Я, впрочем отправилась в кровать позднее, потому что добрый час мокла в ванне, а потом стояла на балконе, глядя на вечерние огни, и думала. О чем, вернее, о ком, нетрудно догадаться.

_Что он за человек?_

Сон не шел ко мне в эту ночь. Я ворочалась с боку на бок в своей кровати, вздыхала и глядела в темноту ясными, бодрыми глазами. _Не надо было пить на ночь столько кофе. Теперь точно не уснуть._

В определенный момент я поняла, что больше так не могу. Часы на мобильнике показывали полпервого ночи, когда я встала с кровати, быстро оделась и тихонько выскользнула из дома, заперев за собой дверь.

_Глоток свежего воздуха – вот что мне сейчас нужно. _

Погода стояла ясная, на небе светила луна – полная и круглая, и улицы Токио отчего-то пахли морем. Я медленно пошла по направлению к парку. Машины проносились мимо, на улице попадались и пешеходы – запоздавшие домой служащие, парочки, странные безликие типы… Все спешили мимо меня, и я ни на кого не смотрела. В парке… в парке ночью можно было наткнуться на неприятную компанию, но меня это не пугало. С тех пор как мой Дар дал о себе знать, я не боялась одна ходить по темным переулкам. Я могла за себя постоять.

_Ведь я никого не боялась – никогда. А Амона я немножко боюсь, и это странно._

В нескольких десятках метров от себя я заметила черную машину. Она стояла у обочины, огоньки фар ритмично мигали.

_Знакомая машина._

Подойдя поближе, я заметила, что номера мне тоже знакомы.

Вот я сейчас подойду поближе, и увижу царапины на дверце… Нет, никаких царапин. Он, наверно, уже успел ее поменять.

Во рту пересохло, и я нервно облизала губы. За стеклами смутно угадывался его силуэт. _Пройду мимо, даже оборачиваться не стану. Мне нет абсолютно никакого дела, почему он сейчас здесь, в этом районе… Мне даже не интересно…_

Это почти удалось. Я поравнялась с его машиной, не сбавляя шаг…

- Робин!

Передняя дверца «Хонды» раскрылась передо мной, приглашая внутрь.

Я остановилась.

Посмотрела на него.

- Залезай, - процедил он сквозь зубы.

Мне отчаянно хотелось заартачиться, но тело само подчинилось его приказу. Я устроилась на сиденье рядом с водителем, захлопнула дверцу.

- Амон… Что-нибудь случилось? Нам надо на работу?

Он покачал головой.

- Почему ты в такой час на улице?

- Просто… Не могла уснуть.

Он подозрительно посмотрел на меня, словно не поверил. Я смело встретила его взгляд. Ну и зря – в следующую секунду поняла, что краснею.

_Что-то есть в нем такое – а какое, не пойму. _

Я была рада, что встретила его. Мне нравится быть с ним рядом. Хотя иногда это просто невыносимо.

**_Амон_**

Робин сидела рядом со мной, ее плечо рядом с моим, ее колено почти касалось моего. Рядом. В моей машине. В полной досягаемости, и в то же время безумно далеко.

Какой я все-таки глупец: дал огню разгореться и жду, что он сам потухнет до того, как все уничтожит.

Луна висела на небе, круглая, похожая на серебряную монетку. Ее свет отражался в глазах Робин. Девушка робко поглядывала на меня – робко и дерзко одновременно. Как ей удается выражать взглядом два противоположных чувства?

Я молчал и думал. Робин тоже ни о чем не спрашивала, словно понимала важность момента.

Я должен принять решение. Я, а не она. Все, что случится… или не случится… будет на моей совести.

Черт, как она вообще здесь оказалась? Почему именно сегодня ночью пошла гулять? Почему именно сегодня ночью я поехал в этот район?

Луна смеялась и подмигивала мне. Безумие, честное слово.

- Тебе незачем оставаться здесь, Робин. Ты можешь уйти, - с трудом произнес я. _Мне не хотелось. Очень не хотелось._

- Уйти? – переспросила она и посмотрела на меня в упор. Несколько секунд я боролся, потом все-таки не выдержал и отвел взгляд.

Да, уходи. Возвращайся домой, к Токо. Ложись спать, как все нормальные дети. Не шляйся одна по улицам, не садись в машины к незнакомцам… даже к знакомым не садись.

_На дне зеленого озера – серебряный диск луны. _

_Чуть приоткрытые губы. _

_Интересно, нимфетка она или нет? Как их вообще отличать? Могут ли нимфетки быть воспитаны в монастыре?_

_Черт!_

- Амон, - при звуке своего имени я невольно вздрогнул. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушла?

Нужно было сказать «да», но все мое существо противилось этому.

Я не мог ей ответить. Я снова стал немым, как когда-то в детстве. Нежность – я был переполнен ею, она отчаянно искала выхода.

Я молчал. Мои руки крепко стиснули руль автомобиля. Робин тоже молчала, нервно теребя подол юбки.

Нет, это не только мое решение. Ее тоже.

**_Робин_**

- Если не хочешь идти домой, тогда поедем ко мне, - вдруг сказал он.

Я удивленно воззрилась на него. Он смотрел в окно.

- Сейчас? – шепотом выдохнула я.

Он кивнул.

- Только, - тут он повернулся и посмотрел на меня – долгим, обсидианово-темным взглядом. – Для твоего же блага лучше отказаться.

Что-то сладко и болезненно сжалось у меня внутри. Что он имеет в виду? Неужели _это_? Неужели я ему правда нравлюсь? Неужели …

- Я поеду, - прошептала я.

- Ты хорошо подумала? – спросил он. – Ты точно этого хочешь?

Мне страшно. Страшно до озноба. Но я не откажусь. Ни за что.

Амон повернул ключ зажигания.

**_Амон_**

Я держал ее за руку, когда мы ехали в лифте. Мои пальцы в перчатке сжимали ее маленькую узкую ладонь. Робин не смотрела на меня. Она глядела себе под ноги.

Открыв ключом дверь своей квартиры, я пропустил ее вперед. Во второй раз Робин вошла в мое жилище. Ее серые ботиночки оставлены у входа, рядом с моей обувью, и вот уже Робин мягко и неслышно ступает босыми ногами по ковру в гостиной. Проклятые гильзы все еще валяются тут и там, и я ругаю себя за то, что так и не сумел их выбросить. Напоминание… об охоте на Кейт. Она, наверно, продолжает меня ненавидеть и на том свете.

И небеса откликнулись и послали мне наказание – маленького зеленоглазого демона, что стоит сейчас передо мной.

- У тебя очень уютный дом, - вдруг говорит Робин, окидывая взглядом мой кавардак. И, похоже, она действительно так думает. Она не умеет лгать.

- Это не дом, - вырвалось у меня. _Просто… жилище. Иллюзия._

- Лучше, чем ничего, - тихо ответила Робин.

Мы посмотрели друг другу в глаза, а в следующее мгновение я оказался рядом с ней, руки на ее плечах, и ее лицо прямо передо мной, и кожей ощущая ее дыхание…

Я увидел испуг и удивление в ее глазах. Лицо ребенка… Я знаю, я ей нравлюсь, она все время глядит на меня, и, вероятно, думает обо мне, но, конечно же, по-другому. Не так, как я о ней.

_Детская влюбленность и всепоглощающая, темная страсть – не слишком ли неравная партия?_

Я разжал объятия.

- Пожалуй, тебе на самом деле лучше уйти, Робин.

- Амон…

- Мне не следовало привозить тебя сюда.

- Но я сама…

- Это не оправдание, - я подтолкнул ее к двери. – Подожди меня в коридоре. Я вызову тебе такси и провожу до выхода.

- Амон…

Она словно пыталась что-то сказать, но не могла. _Не прогоняй меня,_ молили ее глаза. Но дверь закрылась, оставив ее снаружи, и я прислонился спиной к деревянной поверхности, сжимая в руке телефон.

Досчитаю до десяти и наберу номер.

А потом притворюсь, что ничего не случилось.

И я стал считать: _ич__, ни, сан, йон, го, року, шчи, хачи, кью…_

**_Робин_**

Отчаяние. Вот как это называется. Ногтями я царапала поверхность проклятой двери. Если он хочет, чтобы я ушла – я уйду, и сама доберусь до дома. Не нужна мне его помощь.

Уйду.

Но сначала досчитаю до десяти: _uno, due, tre, __quattro, cinque, sie, sette, otto, nove..._

На счет десять дверь широко распахнулась, Амон схватил меня за рукав пальто и затащил внутрь.

**_Амон_**

Нас бросило друг к другу. Это было словно притяжение, и я не мог ему противостоять. _Не сейчас… Пошло все к черту!_

Пальто Робин полетело на пол. Избавив от верхней одежды, я снова заключил ее в объятия. Девочка не сопротивлялась, но и не реагировала. Она стояла, прижатая ко мне, не произнося ни слова, не пытаясь обнять меня в ответ.

_Что, если она боится? Что, если не хочет этого?_

Я отстранился и посмотрел на нее. Робин стояла передо мной, тихая, смущенная, ошеломленная, опустив глаза…

У меня внутри словно что-то оборвалось.

- Робин… если ты…

Тут она подняла взгляд, и слова замерли у меня в горле.

Глаза Робин сияли. Фосфорическим зеленым блеском. Как у кошки.

- Амон, ты… снова будешь меня целовать, да?

- Боюсь, этим дело не ограничится, - собравшись с духом, признался я.

Мне показалось, или ее губы чуть дрогнули в улыбке?

- А ты разрешишь мне целовать тебя? – несколько хитровато спросила она.

Я кивнул.

- Робин, если ты почувствуешь, что не хочешь продолжать… я пойму.

Казалось, она меня не слушает. Огненно-зеленый взгляд обжигал мое лицо.

- Ну, тогда, - сказала Робин, приподнимаясь на цыпочки, - я тебя поцелую. Сейчас.

Ее рука оперлась на мое плечо, пальцы другой руки слегка коснулись моей щеки, шеи, наконец замерли на подбородке. Я застыл на месте, почувствовав невольную дрожь. Уверенности во взгляде Робин поубавилось, но все-таки она собиралась идти до конца. Ее большой палец скользнул по моим губам, отворяя их для поцелуя, и я даже бездумно попытался остановить ее прикосновение, поймать ртом ее пальцы… Робин наклонялась ко мне, все ближе и ближе, и я невольно закрыл глаза.

Наши губы соприкоснулись лишь слегка. Но этого было достаточно, чтобы я слепо потянулся за ней, когда она немного отстранилась. Робин не стала меня мучить и ответила на мой порыв со всей страстью, на которую была способна.

Честно говоря, я и не подозревал в ней такое. Мы целовались долго и жадно, забывая дышать. Когда я наконец отпустил ее, Робин едва стояла на ногах. Я поддержал ее, обняв рукой за талию, и, воспользовавшись случаем, прижал ее к себе еще сильнее. Робин удивленно взглянула на меня.

- Хорошо? – спросил я.

Она кивнула.

Я, кажется, позволил себе улыбнуться, потом еще раз быстро поцеловал в губы, и, приподняв Робин над полом, сделал несколько шагов вперед.

Я снова поставил ее на ноги посредине комнаты, лицом к окну. Робин стояла в лунном свете, опустив глаза и нервно сцепив руки перед собой.

Я взял ее за подбородок и заставил посмотреть на меня. Позаботился о том, чтобы она видела, как я снял свои перчатки, одну за другой, и бросил их на пол.

Голой рукой я коснулся ее щеки, и она потянулась за моей ладонью, потершись об нее, как кошка. Мои пальцы ощутили ее теплую и гладкую кожу, забрались в шелковистые волосы, потянули за ленточку – и золотисто-каштановые пряди рассыпались, дождем упали на ее плечо.

Робин смотрела на меня, кусая губы, в то время как я расправился с другой лентой и расплел тугой пучок. Теперь волосы обрамляли ее лицо, падали ей на плечи, делая ее не похожей на ту Робин, какую я всегда привык видеть, делая ее… еще прекраснее, еще желаннее в моих глазах.

Я взял ее лицо в свои ладони. Снова поцеловал ее – в лоб, в переносицу, в кончик носа. Коснулся губами ее губ. Провел языком по верхней губе. Почувствовав, что Робин нетвердо стоит на ногах, я сделал шаг к дивану, опустился на него и посадил ее к себе на колени. В таком положении я учил ее целоваться. Мои руки тем временем нетерпеливо блуждали по телу девочки, исступленно пытаясь ощутить ее формы под толстой тканью черного платья. Нежные тонкие пальцы Робин вплелись в мои волосы. Между поцелуями я ощущал горячее прерывистое дыхание на своем лице, видел зеленые глаза.

Я был не в силах оторваться от нее. Мне хотелось исследовать и поглотить каждую частицу ее существа. Желание было столь велико, что причиняло боль. И в затуманенном взгляде Робин я с некоторой для себя отрадой заметил отражение моей боли, то же нестерпимое желание близости, что сейчас вырвалось наружу и бушевало во мне.

Я не мог ошибиться. Взявшись руками за черную ткань, я стянул через голову верхний слой ее платья и бросил на пол. Робин помогла мне, на мгновение вскинув руки над головой.

_Знает ли она, что за этим последует?_

Она по-прежнему льнула и ластилась ко мне, не выказывая ни страха, ни неуверенности. Это прибавило решимости и мне.

**_Робин_**

Посадив меня на диван, он опустился на колени и принялся снимать с меня чулки. Мне было приятно: он, большой и сильный, у моих ног, и такой нежный… Я вздрогнула, когда он коснулся моих голых коленей. Его руки замерли, и он посмотрел мне в глаза – на этот раз они были серые, жидкое серебро. Колебался он недолго. Его руки медленно заскользили вверх, по моей коже, приподнимая подол юбки…

_Он снимет с тебя одежду, абсолютно всю, и будет трогать тебя… и возьмет тебя._

Мои познания о том, что происходит между мужчиной и женщиной, были весьма скудны. Монахиням нельзя было говорить о таком, в школьных учебниках в основном описывалось, что бывает _после_, а девчонки из приюта болтали всякий вздор. Моя единственная подружка, Серена, утверждала, что как только выберется из монастыря, найдет себе любовника. Она говорила, что любить кого-то плотской любовью - это совсем не грех, но ей так сказали родители, беглые ведьмы. Серена рассказывала мне о прежней жизни шепотом, под одеялом, потому что даже отчаянная беспризорница боялась, что старшие ее услышат и накажут.

_Потому что это все-таки грех,_ поняла тогда я_. У ведьм это не грех, но мы не ведьмы…_

Рука Амона продвигалась все дальше, и с моих губ сорвался невольный стон. Мои колени сжали его ладонь.

Я не знала, что со мной происходит. Мелкими глотками я втягивала в себя воздух.

- Робин?

- Мне кажется… я горю, - прошептала я.

Он был решителен. Поднявшись на ноги, он притянул меня к себе и расстегнул пуговицы моего платья. Их там было много, маленьких пуговок, и петелек, но он справился быстро, даже чересчур поспешно, оторвав несколько штук. И тогда он распахнул ворот платья, обнажив мои плечи и грудь, и я дрожала под его прикосновениями как осиновый лист.

**_Амон_**

Я потянул платье вниз, и руки Робин наконец выскользнули из рукавов, и все изделие бесформенной кучей ткани упало к ее ногам.

Робин стояла передо мной в нижнем белье – черное бра спортивного стиля и черные трусики. Бледная, словно светящаяся в полумраке кожа. Мне было мало просто смотреть, я жаждал коснуться, и я сделал это сначала губами, поцеловав ее нежную шею, потом спустился пониже и провел языком по ложбинке между ключиц – тут Робин застонала и выгнулась назад, еще больше открыв мне себя, чем я не замедлил воспользоваться. Одной рукой обняв ее за талию, другую я положил на ее грудь, и ощутил сразу все: мягкий хлопок лифчика, жар и шелковистую нежность ее кожи, и биение ее сердца. Я втягивал в себя ее запах – сладковатый, чуть фруктовый и пряный. И я чувствовал, что пьянею все больше.

Мои пальцы уже забрались под тонкие лямки и напрасно искали застежку – проклятое бра надевалось через голову и не имело никаких застежек, но я понял не сразу.

Робин вдруг порывисто схватила меня за руку. Ее пальцы дрожали.

- Что? Что-то не так? – спросил я, сразу же отстранившись.

_Поторопился. Напугал ее, идиот._

Робин избегала моего взгляда. Немного помявшись, она наконец привстала на цыпочки и прошептала мне в ухо:

- А ты… ты тоже будешь раздеваться?

Ее щеки пылали. А глаза смотрели на меня – дерзко и робко одновременно.

_Боже. Только она одна умеет так смотреть._

- Ты хочешь этого? – спросил я.

**_Робин_**

«Конечно», - едва не вырвалось у меня в ответ, и это было бы ужасно глупо. Я ограничилась кивком головы, и Амон, сдержав улыбку, убрал руки с моей груди и принялся расстегивать свой пиджак.

- А можно мне? – вдруг спросила я, сама удивляясь собственной смелости.

Он остановился, удивленно взглянул на меня, но не стал противиться. Наоборот, сразу же опустил руки и склонил голову, словно покоряясь моему решению.

Я начала с того, что сдернула с его шеи кулон противно-зеленого цвета, напоминание о работе и Фабрике. Крестик полетел куда-то в сторону.

Трясущимися руками я воевала с застежками, но справилась на удивление быстро. Амон повел плечами, и серый пиджак упал на пол. Я неуверенно коснулась ладонью ткани черной рубашки, которую он надевал под пиджак. Провела рукой по его груди и плечам, ощущая сквозь тонкую ткань стальную упругость и жар его тела.

Амон наблюдал за мной, и у меня было чувство, что ему нравится происходящее.

Осмелев, я расстегнула ворот рубашки – там было всего три пуговицы. Мой взгляд невольно уперся в обнажившуюся шею. Амон не стал ждать моей просьбы, и сам быстро стянул рубашку через голову и отшвырнул прочь.

Я стояла и смотрела на него, обнаженного по пояс, не в силах отвести взгляд. В другой ситуации я бы не стала так таращиться и заставила бы себя отвернуться, но не сейчас. Я чувствовала, что Амон пока потворствует всему, что я делаю, что ему это приятно.

Он сделал шаг вперед, и наши тела соприкоснулись. Тут я, не в силах сдерживаться, обняла его, и провела руками по его обнаженным плечам, груди, спине и животу, быстро, стараясь одним махом ощутить и запомнить каждый контур его тела.

- Ты такой… - нежно шептала я ему, уткнувшись лицом в его плечо, смущенная и радостная, не зная, что сказать. – Ты и пахнешь вкусно…

Он не ответил, и я не видела его лица, но ощутила, что он поцеловал меня в макушку.

Довольная, я сильнее прижалась к нему. Мои пальцы внезапно очутились на пряжке его ремня, и тут я снова была вынуждена взглянуть в его глаза, безмолвно спрашивая разрешения. Получив такой же безмолвный ответ, я расстегнула ремень и молнию.

Брюки съехали вниз по его ногам, и он перешагнул через них, оставшись в одном белье. Оно было черное, как и у меня, и что-то в этом было успокаивающее.

Амон сам снял с себя последнее и выпрямился передо мной.

Единственный голый мужчина, которого я видела до сих пор – то был Давид, скульптура Микеланджело на площади перед палаццо Векьо. Так вот, мраморный Давид не шел ни в какое сравнение с Амоном. Амон был сложен как бог. Он оказался несколько более худым, чем я предполагала, но в остальном он казался совершенным.

Позабыв стыд и страх, я с полминуты рассматривала мужчину, который этой ночью должен был стать моим.

Потом Амон подхватил меня на руки и перенес в спальню.

**_Амон_**

Я положил Робин на кровать. Все было странно, но все казалось правильным. Эта торжественная тишина спальни, и круглая пухлая луна за окном, заставляющая тело Робин серебриться в своих лучах, волосы Робин, рассыпавшиеся по подушке. Напряжение в воздухе почти достигло предела.

Я очень медленно опустил ее на застеленную черными простынями кровать, словно на алтарь, словно Робин была моим подношением какой-то неведомой богине - и этой богиней была она сама.

- Я все-таки немножко боюсь, - шепотом призналась Робин.

- Не бойся.

Я снял с Робин лифчик и трусики, и решительно пресек ее попытку заслонить наготу руками. Она должна была открыться мне так же, как я ей.

Робин покорилась почти сразу. Она лежала предо мной, и в ее глазах я видел понимание. Того, что она уже почти принадлежит мне, что я имею право.

Несколько мгновений я смотрел на это сказочное существо, попавшее мне в руки, не смея коснуться. Тело Робин казалось ослепительно белым на этих черных простынях. Сама она казалась ослепительно красивой.

Потом я начал неторопливо ласкать ее.

_Так не может быть, _думал я_. Это неестественно. Это совершенство._

Она была словно создана для меня. Ее небольшие круглые груди идеально помещались в мои ладони, маленькие розовые соски казались твердыми на ощупь, едва осязаемый пушок на коже, плоский, почти впалый живот… И аккуратный пупок, и изгиб ее бедер, и ее колени были такими, какими я хотел.

Ее тело реагировало на каждое мое прикосновение. Сначала она стискивала зубы и старалась молчать, потом с губ ее сорвался стон, который в какой-то момент перешел в сдавленный крик (а именно тогда, когда моя рука впервые коснулась ее лона). Робин зажала себе рот рукой, и тогда я склонился к ней, отвел ее руку в сторону и сказал:

- Не надо. Я хочу послушать.

Она страдальчески взглянула на меня и подчинилась. Она подчинялась мне во всем до самого конца – и это было хорошо, это было правильно, я понял, что этого я и добивался.

Я приподнялся над ней, уложил ее поудобнее и раздвинул в стороны ее колени. Моя рука вновь скользнула меж ее ног, продолжая начатое. Робин зажмурилась и шумно втянула в себя воздух. Я ощутил ее жар, и влагу, и напряжение всего ее существа, и посмел продвинуться чуть глубже.

Девочка вздрогнула и застонала.

_Это первый раз с ней, _вдруг осознал я,_ никто до меня такого не делал, ни один мужчина не касался ее._ Как ни странно, осознание того, что Робин – девственница, завело меня еще больше. Я был первый, и я хотел быть первым, и единственным, и сделать ее полностью и навсегда своей.

Мои пальцы двигались, постепенно убыстряясь, Робин металась и кричала – сладко, так сладко для моих ушей, и когда ее наслаждение достигло предела, ее влага потекла по моей руке, я понял, что момент настал.

Она была готова. Я сам уже не мог ждать более.

И тогда я лег на нее, чтобы взять.

**_Робин_**

Я думала, я умру. Мир сжался в точку, исчез, я поняла, что горю – везде, внутри и снаружи, а особенно там, где он касался меня. Я забылась, мой Дар вырвался из-под контроля, и спалил все. Мы оба должны были умереть.

Но ощущения не прекращались, я чувствовала Амона и все, что он делал со мной, и слышала его голос. Он был строг со мной: он приказывал мне, и я подчинялась. _Робин, ляг. Расслабься. Не сдерживайся, кричи. _Он взял контроль надо мной и моим Даром, и присвоил все себе. Но я была этому рада.

Вдруг, в тот момент, когда я сильнее всего хотела, чтоб он продолжал, он оторвался от меня, чтобы тут же накрыть сверху всем телом. Я снова почувствовала его горячее дыхание на своем лице. Он поцеловал меня в губы, властно и ритмично, потом велел крепче обнять его.

Прикосновение его бедер к моим, и его кажущаяся невероятно твердой плоть коснулась моих чресл. Я поняла, что сейчас произойдет, и поняла, что уже не в силах ничего изменить, даже если бы захотела. У меня перехватило дыхание от возбуждения и почему-то такого приятного чувства собственной беззащитности.

- Когда станет больно, укуси меня. Или поцарапай, - в его глазах горел мой огонь.

Я еще успела удивиться его словам и подумать, что ни за что этого не сделаю, когда он одним движением вошел в меня, и стало больно. Очень больно.

Слезы брызнули из глаз, я закричала сквозь стиснутые зубы, а потом вонзила их – эти зубы – со всей яростью и страстью в его плечо.


	11. Track 11

**Track 11 – Падающая звезда**

**_Амон_**

Я проснулся, как всегда, немного раньше будильника. Понял, что больше спать не буду, протянул руку и отключил сигнал. Но, против обыкновения, вставать не собирался. Было так приятно просто лежать под одеялом, ощущая тепло тела Робин рядом с собой, прислушиваясь к ее тихому дыханию, делая вид, что никуда не нужно спешить.

На второй половине кровати Робин спала, свернувшись калачиком, уткнувшись лицом мне в плечо, а коленками – в бок. Простыня сползла, обнажив худенькие девичьи плечи.

_Моя,_ подумал я, глядя на нее.

И тут же пришло запоздалое чувство вины: _что, если это было неправильно? Не должен ли был я остановиться? Не слишком ли это была бурная ночь для первого раза?_

Робин, замерзнув, зябко подернула плечами во сне и крепче ко мне прижалась. Ее бедро коснулось моего, и я ощутил, как невольно напрягся низ живота.

_Это будет слишком._

Осторожно высвободившись из ее объятий, я поднялся с постели и прокрался к двери. Не выдержал, обернулся на пороге: Робин все еще спала, так тихо и безмятежно. Я с трудом заставил себя отвести взгляд. В мыслях сложилось что-то наподобие хайку: _сорванный цветок…_Но дальше первой строчки дело не дошло. Я все-таки был охотником, а не поэтом.

**_Робин_**

- Робин!… Робин, просыпайся!

Я лишь замычала и зарылась лицом в подушку.

Кто-то безжалостно сдернул с меня одеяло.

Я вздрогнула и открыла глаза: Амон завис надо мной зловещей черной тенью. Лучи утреннего солнца, льющиеся из окна за его спиной, слепили меня. Я зажмурилась, и мне понадобилась еще пара секунд, чтобы вспомнить, где я, и что произошло.

_Боже мой! Неужели?.._

Так оно и есть: чужая спальня, смятая постель, полуодетый Амон протягивает мне кружку с кофе, я лежу голая…

Опомнившись, я вскочила и завернулась в простыню, краснея от стыда.

_Как будто вчера ночью он не видел тебя без одежды, не исследовал каждый сантиметр твоего тела… Как будто…_

- Выпей, - он протянул мне кофе, и я с благодарностью приняла. – У тебя есть двадцать минут, чтобы принять душ и одеться. К восьми надо быть на работе.

В холле Рейвена привратник окликнул меня.

- Робин, твой скутер вернули из мастерской. Как новенький.

- Правда?

- Стоит на парковке. Вы же только что оттуда. Разве не заметила?

- Да, наверно…

_Я просто сегодня сама не своя. _

- Теперь у тебя снова есть свобода перемещений, - привратник ласково улыбнулся.

_Свобода… Теперь незачем ездить на машине вместе с Амоном…_

День прошел спокойно, почти без событий, так что у меня было время подумать. О том, что произошло, и о том, что делать дальше.

Я понятия не имела, что делать..

Амон в этот день ни разу не посмотрел на меня – я это знала совершенно точно. Я сама старалась не смотреть на него. Я просто не могла себе позволить. _Если я посмотрю на него, все догадаются… догадаются обо всем._

- Майкл, выручай.

- Что, опять?

Я кивнула.

- Ну, ты даешь…Где же ты бываешь по ночам?

- Прости, Майкл. Я не могу тебе сказать.

- Эй, не расстраивайся. В самом деле… не так уж важно.

- Это не последний раз.

- Что?

- Думаю, что будет еще…

Я склонилась над раковиной в туалете, плеснула воды на лицо. Потом вытерлась бумажной салфеткой и застыла, уставившись на свое отражение. Все то же – все та же я. Я надела очки, сняла их, протерла салфеткой и снова надела.

- Ой, Робин, - воскликнула Доджима. – Никогда бы не подумала, что ты из тех девушек, что способны часами стоять перед зеркалом.

- Да нет, я… Просто…

- Это нормально для юных леди, - она вынула помаду из косметички и подкрасила губы, потом придирчиво оглядела себя. – Я сама это обожаю.

Когда она ушла, я сняла очки и бросила последний взгляд в зеркало.

_Изменилось ли во мне что-нибудь?_

**_Амон_**

Лето. Жара. Солнечный свет потоками льется на землю сквозь зеленое кружево листвы. Где-то стрекочут цикады.

Я стою, жадно втягивая в себя уличный воздух, пропахший цветами, и выхлопными газами, водой и пылью.

Часы на стене Рейвена показывают пять минут после полудня.

- Эй, Амон, ты так и будешь там стоять?

- _Гоме_, Араши.

Я догоняю ее. Она идет быстрым шагом чуть впереди меня, руки в карманах. На ней черная рубашка и зеленые хлопчатобумажные брюки. Аккуратно сложенный плащ с нашивкой STN болтается, перекинутый через ее запястье. Араши в хорошем настроении. Она улыбается, тихо насвистывает себе под нос какую-то мелодию.

- Отличный денек, правда, Амон?

- Араши… Это ничего, что мы вышли наружу? Зайзен действительно разрешил тебе взять меня?

- Да, разумеется. Я сказала ему, что отвезу тебя на стрельбище. Что ты будешь тренироваться целый день.

- Почему мы тогда не пошли на парковку? Разве мы не поедем на машине?

- Сначала пройдемся немного. Я хочу показать тебе одно место. И познакомить кое с кем.

- Это… так можно? Зайзен будет ожидать, что я…

- Не волнуйся. Попадешь ты к своим мишеням. В мире есть еще кое-что, помимо тренировок и охоты.

Через десять минут ходьбы мы достигли цели.

- Что это? Кафе?

- Бар «У Гарри». Открылся несколько дней назад. Я уже была здесь, очень уютное место. Зайдем?

Да, вот так я и попал туда в первый раз – вместе с Араши. Мне было двенадцать лет, я всего год как начал говорить, и говорил по-прежнему мало. Естественно, тогда я еще не пил ни сакэ, ни виски, ни кофе – Юджи Кобари, владелец и единственный работник заведения, приветливо улыбаясь, поставил передо мной на стол вазочку с мороженым.

- Познакомься, Мастер – это Амон, ученик охотника, - и, глядя на мою удивленную физиономию, добавила: - Не волнуйся. Этот человек – Мастер - знает о нас все. И не только о нас. О ведьмах тоже. Он и сам Росток.

Ложка с мороженым замерла на полпути у меня ко рту. Кобари лишь грустно улыбнулся.

- Он взрослее, чем мне показалось, Араши. На пару лет постарше моего Ютаки, верно?

- На три. Ему двенадцать.

- Вот как…

Опустив глаза, я смотрю на свои руки. _Этого не может быть. Это все прошло… уже давно. Мне не двенадцать, а двадцать пять. Я охочусь на Араши. Она больше не друг, и не наставница. Она… ведьма._

Солнечный свет за окном имеет зеленоватый оттенок.

_Я сплю? Это сон?_

Да.

_Я не хочу видеть этот сон! Я не хочу вспоминать!_

Но ты не можешь забыть все просто потому, что тебе так хочется, маленький бог…

_Не называй меня так, Араши._

Тебе больше нравится «немой охотник»?

_Это видение? Ты опять залезла мне в голову? Чего ты добиваешься?_

Чтобы вы нашли меня.

Я вскинул глаза и внимательно посмотрел на нее. Не та Араши, которая сегодня, а та, тринадцатилетней давности. _Анэ-сан._

За ее спиной, в зеркале, я увидел свое отражение. Ребенок, бледный и угрюмый подросток с густой челкой темных волос, спадающих на лоб.

_Верни мне нормальный облик._

Таким я запомнила тебя… Таким я тебя любила.

_Араши!_

Успокойся. Я просто хотела последний раз поговорить с тобой. Сказать тебе спасибо. За то, что ты тогда не выстрелил. За то, что подарил мне двенадцать лет жизни… Это были хорошие годы.

_Живи и дальше…_

Ты знаешь, что это невозможно. Зайзен не успокоится, пока меня не поймают. Не ты, так другие. Лучше уж ты. Но не отдавай меня на Фабрику.

_Почему?_

Это хуже, чем смерть.

_Смерть – это конец…_

Смерти нет.

Я проснулся в своей квартире, на кровати, все еще хранившей следы и запах Робин и вчерашней ночи.

Я видел сон. Теперь я знал, где искать Араши. Она будет ждать меня.

**_Робин_**

Нет, это был еще не рассвет, а только его слабое предчувствие. Мы ехали куда-то сквозь полумрак, и мне отчаянно хотелось спать. Вот бы выспаться хоть один раз в жизни… И не видеть сны. Потому что мне опять снилась Араши.

- Амон, почему ты думаешь, что она там?

Он не ответил.

Мы ехали одни. На мой взгляд, следовало прихватить Карасуму и Сакаки, и то осталось бы под вопросом, сумеем ли мы четверо победить ведьму. В прошлый раз не сумели и вчетвером…

_Он дал ей уйти._

Мы подъехали к дому. Тихая, сонная улица. Все тот же высокий забор, приоткрытая, словно приглашая нас внутрь, калитка. Мощеная булыжником дорожка. Мертвый осенний сад. Разбитое стекло оранжереи.

Я надела очки.

_Знаешь, мне совсем не хочется входить туда еще раз…_

Ветер играл сухими листьями на газоне. Под ногами то и дело похрустывали осколки стекла.

Амон вынул из-за пазухи пистолет и толкнул незапертую дверь дома.

- _Окаэри,_ - тихо приветствовала нас Араши.

Она действительно как будто ждала нашей встречи. Стояла посреди гостиной, руки за спиной и опустив голову. Ее лицо было печально.

Амон вскинул пистолет, нацелив его ей в грудь. Араши даже не пошевелилась.

- Вот и все, - сказала она. – Я прошла свой путь. Я знаю тебя. Я знаю твое имя. Я знаю имя богини, которая охраняет тебя.

Она подняла взгляд и посмотрела на нас, и я, забыв строгий наказ Амона, невольно уставилась в ответ в светло-карие глаза.

_Печальные…_

- Это ловушка? – спросил Амон. – Куроки здесь?

Араши покачала головой, потом взглянула на часы у себя на запястье.

- Если вылет не задержали, то они уже в воздухе. Они никогда не вернутся в Японию, Амон. Синта мне поклялся.

- Он меня не интересует.

- Верно. Я умру, и дело закроют.

- Прости. Я должен…

- Ты обещал мне!

- Нет.

- Умоляю…

- Нет.

- Что происходит, Амон? О чем она? – спросила я, отчаянно стараясь понять, в чем дело.

Палец Амона слегка надавил на спуск, но выстрела я так и не услышала. Я повернула голову, встретив печальный взгляд Араши, потом снова посмотрела на напарника.

Он опустил оружие. Выругался сквозь зубы.

- Сделай это, - едва слышно прошептала Араши.

- Робин, сожги ее.

- ..?

- Убей ее. Это приказ.

- Амон…

_Ты спятил? _

- Ты слышала, что я сказал?!

- Нет… я не могу. Мы должны захватывать ведьм живьем, ты сам говорил!

- Это не тот случай.

- Сделай это, девочка. Ты сможешь, - ласково сказала мне Араши. – Будь сильной, Хатор.

_Это безумие. Они оба сошли с ума._

Я невольно отступила на шаг назад.

- Я… _я не могу!_

- Тогда я убью его, - сказала Араши и одним плавным движением выхватила из-за пояса пистолет.

Она направила его в голову Амона, почти в упор.

Время потекло медленнее.

_Нет. Нет!_

Я видела ее улыбку, видела, как ее палец нажимает на курок… Звук выстрела – до или после моего крика?

Потом было пламя.

**_Амон_**

Я подхватил ее на руки, когда она упала. Я вытащил ее из горящего дома.

- Очнись, Робин! – я похлопал ее по щеке. Мокрой от слез.

- Ты… ты…, - Робин оттолкнула мою руку и села на траву.

Она уставилась на пламя в окнах дома Араши. Откуда-то уже доносились крики и звук шагов – соседи заметили и наверняка вызвали пожарных. Я, в свою очередь, позвонил на Фабрику, заранее зная, что поживиться им тут будет нечем. Араши умерла мгновенно, исчезла в пламени. Самое большее, что от нее можно будет найти – это пару обугленных косточек и зубные коронки.

Робин, шатаясь, поднялась на ноги. Одна за другой слезы скатывались по ее лицу, оставляя на испачканных сажей щеках чистые дорожки.

- Робин, перестань! Возьми себя в руки.

- Зачем? – жалобно прошептала она, глядя мне в глаза. – Ты приказал мне убить ее!

- Робин…

- Я не хотела!

- Нам сейчас не до того. Иди в машину.

Она не послушалась, и я попытался взять ее за руку.

- Не трогай. Не прикасайся ко мне, - тихо сказала она, отстранившись. В ее голосе не было особой угрозы, но в лицо мне дохнуло жаром.

Я понял, что она может это сделать. Сжечь меня. И еще я понял, что сейчас она способна спалить огнем любого, кто дотронется до нее.

Не сводя с меня ненавидящих, горящих глаз, Робин отступила на шаг. Потом еще и еще, дальше в темноту. Потом я услышал звук ее удаляющихся шагов. Она убежала прочь, а я стоял на месте.

Я не пытался ее остановить, не окликнул ее. Я смотрел на золотисто-желтое пламя.

_Ты этого добивалась, Араши? Ты хотела, чтобы я заставил ее убить, чтобы она почувствовала вкус крови? Чтобы она потеряла над собой контроль?_

**_Робин_**

Я бежала, спотыкалась, падала, и весь мир падал на меня. Но я снова вставала и куда-то бежала – мне было все равно, куда. Подальше от всех, подальше от ведьм и охотников, от обугленного тела Араши, от _него_. Никого не видеть. Ничего не чувствовать.

В подземном переходе какой-то человек, дохнув в лицо перегаром, схватил меня за рукав. Его волосы вспыхнули, он заорал. Я зажала нос. Горевший человек почему-то пахнет печеной картошкой, а не мясом.

Я снова заплакала, и мои слезы вспыхнули, искрами растаяли в темноте. Попадавшиеся мне навстречу люди в страхе разбегались. Я бежала прочь от них.

Я бежала и бежала, выбившись из сил, перешла на шаг. Я брела по узким переходам вдоль грязных стен, и карнизы домов смыкались над моей головой. Начал моросить дождь. Я все шла, и когда почувствовала, что вот-вот упаду, остановилась, толкнула плечом первую попавшуюся дверь – та оказалась открыта. Я повалилась в темноту.


	12. Track 12

**Track 12 – Любовь идет на дело**

**_Амон_**

_Я не выстрелил. Я не смог, хотя думал, что смогу._

_Араши выбежала прямо на меня. Она не ожидала меня увидеть. Других охотников – само собой разумеется, но не меня. Все-таки я был еще ребенком. _

_Она не побежала прочь и не напала. Она остановилась. Мы стояли и смотрели друг на друга, неподвижные. Молодая женщина и мальчик с начиненным рунными патронами пистолетом в руках. Я целился ей в голову, точно посредине лба – так меня научил снайпер, убивший мою мать. _

_Руки не дрожали, но лицо Араши вдруг стало двоиться у меня перед глазами. Я подумал, что она наводит на меня иллюзию, и сморгнул. С ресниц сорвались и упали крупные капли._

_Я продолжал старательно целиться в нее, зная, что уже все бесполезно, мысленно умоляя ее поскорее уйти, не затягивать момент моего позора. Она ушла, пройдя в полушаге от меня, и, не сказав ни слова, исчезла за дверью. Почти тотчас же я услыхал отчаянно взывающий ко мне голос старшего охотника из коммуникатора и его торопливые шаги. _

_О провале операции Зайзену доложили в тот же день. Он вызвал меня к себе в офис, сломал мне руку и два ребра._

- Куда она могла пойти?

- Не знаю.

- Она не вернулась к Токо. Не звонила, и мы сами не можем с ней связаться.

- Ты уже сообщил Зайзену, Амон?

- Да.

- Что он сказал?

- Велел как можно быстрее найти ее.

_«Верни ее. Если будет сопротивляться, ты знаешь, что делать»._

В самые паршивые моменты моей жизни я прибегал к испытанному средству: шел «к Гарри» и напивался. Иногда в процессе, если я был еще в состоянии и еще на что-то надеялся, я спрашивал совета. Кобари знал все. По крайней мере, о ведьмах.

В этот раз я не удержался и излил душу на первой же рюмке.

- Она потеряла контроль, - мрачно заявил я, глядя на свои руки.

- Об этом еще рано судить, - отозвался Мастер. Он был на удивление спокоен. Кажется, мой рассказ его нисколько не расстроил. Странно… Я думал, он сильнее привязан к Робин. – Где ее видели в последний раз?

- Карасума и Сакаки опросили свидетелей. Она направлялась в сторону Уолд-Сити. И была явно не в себе. Но пока никому серьезно не навредила... Пока.

- Верни ее.

- Зайзен сказал мне то же самое. Но как мне ее найти в этом лабиринте? Да она и не пойдет со мной.

- А хочешь, чтобы пошла?

Мои пальцы побелели от напряжения, и я понял, что еще чуть сожму стакан – и стеклянные грани хрустнут.

- Она – одна из лучших в нашей команде… Кроме того… - я осекся и замолчал.

- Понятно, - он было улыбнулся, но тут же снова посерьезнел. - Есть один способ… Очень старинный. Но, я думаю, в твоем случае должен подействовать.

**_Робин_**

Звук дождя, стук капель о металлический карниз.

Я открыла глаза.

То же самое полутемное помещение, большая замусоренная комната. Запах плесени и пыли.

Я заснула в полусидячем положении, привалившись к стене. Сколько часов проспала, не имела понятия. Сквозь заколоченные окна лился свет, такой же тусклый, как и когда я засыпала. День, утро, ночь или вечер – не все ли равно?

Я снова закрыла глаза. Передо мной сразу встало лицо Араши. «Смерти нет», - сказала она. Когда? Наяву или во сне? И зачем мы охотились за ней? Она не была опасной или сумасшедшей… Она не кричала, когда горела…

Невольно застонав, я уткнулась лицом в колени. Почему это так больно – лишить кого-то жизни? С тех пор как я стала охотницей, я знала, что мне придется убивать, но все же… И это Амон заставил меня.

_И ты будешь убивать еще и еще, если он прикажет. Ты превратишь всю землю в ад, если он того пожелает. Ты будешь убивать и людей, и своих сестер ведьм, и не будет никакой разницы._

- Кто здесь? – вскинув голову, испуганно прошептала я.

Голос был незнакомый – старческий, скрипучий. Кажется, женский. Тихий, почти что шепот. Я не могла понять, откуда он идет: из темного угла комнаты или из моей головы.

- Кто здесь? Араши, это ты?

_Она мертва, и кому как не тебе это знать._

Вот тут я уж действительно испугалась. На трясущихся ногах я кое-как поднялась, опираясь на стену.

- Кто ты? Покажи себя!

_Придет время, и мы встретимся. Это неизбежно._

В воздухе под потолком вспыхнуло пламя, на миг ярко осветив помещение.

Здесь и вправду никого не было. Обломки мебели, кучи мусора, картонные коробки.

- Я одна, - прошептала я себе, снова оказавшись в темноте. – Одна.

Вот так, наверно, и сходят с ума. Начинают слышать голоса…

_Ты не свободна, и он тоже._

Мои зубы стучали.

_Освободи его – и сама освободишься._

- Зачем ты говоришь это мне? – спросила я, когда испуг немного прошел. – Кто ты?

_Я – время,_ - прошептали из темноты. – Я _стара. Но ты старше. Мать всех кошек. Мать всех ведьм. Ты, которая была в начале, ты будешь в конце._

Я не знала, что и думать. Сделав несколько шагов к выходу, я осторожно приоткрыла дверь и выглянула на улицу.

Там тоже никого не было. Шел дождь, и по обе стороны улицы тянулась серая обшарпанная стена. Уолд-Сити. Теперь я узнаю эти трущобы. Значит, я пришла сюда.

Мокрая черная кошка, бредущая через дорогу, вдруг кинулась прямо мне под ноги, проскользнула в приоткрытую дверь.

- Эй! – но кошка уже сидела посреди комнаты и опасливо взирала на меня.

_Мать всех кошек…_

- Не хочу сейчас ни с кем говорить и никого видеть, - пробормотала я сквозь зубы и плотно прикрыла дверь. Вернувшись в свой угол, уселась на пол, обхватив руками колени. В нескольких шагах от меня кошка принялась умываться. Она была совсем маленькая, почти что котенок. Одна из сотен бездомных животных, что обитают в этих трущобах.

_Кошки – они как мы_, - произнес голос в моей голове.

_Отвали_, - мысленно попросила я. Как ни странно, грубость подействовала. Голос замолчал.

Я устало вздохнула и закрыла глаза. Что мне теперь делать? Возвращаться домой не хотелось. Да и могу ли я теперь вернуться? Интересно, если решат, что я взбунтовалась, прикажет ли босс охотиться на меня?

Но меня ведь больше волнует не это. Меня волнует, _кому_ он прикажет меня загнать.

Перед моим взором возникло бесстрастное лицо Амона, взведенный курок… Хотелось плакать, но слезы не шли из глаз.

Что-то коснулось подола моей юбки. Потом руки. Мягкое, пушистое.

Черная кошка замурлыкала, потершись о мои колени.

Протянув руку, я погладила ее, потом притянула поближе к себе. Кошка не возражала. Перебирая лапами, она устроилась у меня на коленях. От ее тела шло приятное тепло.

Я всегда любила кошек. В монастыре жил старый серый кот, который ловил мышей и крыс. Сестры его любили, но я его любила больше всех. И он любил меня. И другие кошки меня тоже любили. Никогда ни одна меня не оцарапала…

Снова засыпая, я внезапно вспомнила рассказы о том, что когда-то черных кошек вместе с ведьмами сжигали на кострах.

- Кошки – они как мы, - повторила я, проваливаясь в сон.

**_Амон_**

Я хотел вернуть ее. Вернуть во что бы то ни стало. Поэтому я согласился.

- А если я не смогу ее найти?

- Сможешь.

Кобари был так уверен в успехе задуманного, хотя авантюра казалась весьма сомнительной. Но я все равно согласился. Я привык доверять владельцу бара. И еще я очень хотел вернуть Робин.

Я поехал в Уолд-Сити, и оставив машину за пределами трущоб, вошел туда пешком.

Накрапывал дождь. Я шел по улицам, почти не встречая людей, зато тут и там натыкаясь на воровато шныряющих бездомных кошек. Я знал, что они живут здесь, их едва ли не больше, чем людей, но почему-то именно сегодня кошки решили вылезти на свет божий и мозолить мне глаза. Серые, черные, полосатые и пятнистые; драные, облезлые и не очень – они мяукали из подворотен, перебегали мне дорогу, свешивались вниз с подоконников и карнизов, глядели на меня сверкающими в полутьме глазами.

Я не знал, куда идти, и пошел, куда понесли ноги – а именно вслед за огромным серым котом, у которого не было полхвоста и отсутствовало одно ухо. Старый, много раз битый кот с крайне ушлым взглядом. Но что-то в нем было важное, даже царственное. Кот, не спеша, шел впереди меня, а я вслед за котом – тоже не спеша.

Кот привел меня к заброшенному зданию почти в самом центре лабиринта, остановился перед облупленной дверью, сел на землю, почесал задней лапой за ухом, потом вскочил и исчез, напуганный звуком моих приближающихся шагов.

Когда я осторожно приоткрыл дверь и увидел Робин, спящую на полу в компании четверых или пятерых кошек, я даже не удивился.

Я неслышно подошел к ней, стараясь не разбудить – была по-прежнему велика вероятность превратиться в горстку пепла – и поставил на пол рядом с ее головой небольшой термос. Когда она проснется, она будет замерзшая, голодная, сонная – а в термосе ее любимый эспрессо, еще горячий, приготовленный самим Мастером. Ей захочется его выпить. Хотя бы несколько глотков.

_Пожалуйста, Робин, выпей это._

Одна из кошек проснулась, приоткрыла глаза… Я замер, затаив дыхание. Но тварь лишь зевнула и, свернувшись в клубочек потуже, продолжала дремать. Видимо, я ею воспринимался как нечто незначительное или само собой разумеющееся.

Я медленно отступил назад.

Вспомнил о пистолетах за пазухой.

Может, уже слишком поздно? Может, надо было не термос, а…

Плохая бы из тебя вышла ведьма, Робин, такая легкая добыча для охотника. Что стоит застрелить тебя спящую? Тут никакой Дар не спасет.

Я поспешно выскочил из дома, хлопнул дверью, чтобы разбудить Робин, и ретировался в проулок. Теперь оставалось только ждать.

Я на всякий случай отошел подальше. Проулок, узкий проход между домами, соседняя улица…

Поперек нее стояла машина. Всего в нескольких десятках метрах от меня. Транспорт специального назначения, который я узнаю из тысячи. Двигатель был выключен, и из толстого бронированного тела выгружались люди в спецодежде и масках – быстро, но практически бесшумно. С пистолетами в руках. Старший махнул рукой, указывая сначала в одну сторону, потом в другую. Работники Фабрики разделились на две цепочки и поспешно двинулись в обход.

«Берут в кольцо», - подумал я и одновременно сделал шаг назад, отступая под ненадежное прикрытие грязных стен. Какая-то часть моего сознания все еще не верила в происходящее. Я нащупал в кармане телефон и машинально нажал кнопку автонабора.

- Да, Амон.

- Майкл, кто вызвал Фабрику в Уолд-Сити?

- Что?

- Они здесь. Кто-нибудь из наших сейчас на задании?

- О чем ты? Они по домам. Босс дал им выходной.

- Всем?

- Ну да. Амон, ты сейчас там? Ты нашел ее?.. Амон!

Я слышал прерывистое от волнения дыхание мальчишки.

- Никому не говори и ничего не предпринимай, - быстро сообщил я в трубку и отключил телефон. Майкл, наверно, сейчас безнадежно пытается до меня дозвониться. Или не пытается. Он – парень дисциплинированный.

_Да кто вообще сейчас способен помочь?_

Я опрометью кинулся обратно в дом, к Робин. Рывком распахнул дверь: поздно. Девочка сидела на полу, сонно моргая осоловелыми глазами. Пустой термос валялся у ее ног, а на краю ее подола стоял тоже, вероятно, пустой стаканчик-крышка.

- Кофе был странный, - заплетающимся языком сообщила мне Робин. – Но понравился.

- Тебе сейчас придется сражаться.

- Не хочу сражаться, - уголки ее рта трагически изогнулись. – Да и не могу. Огонь… не выходит. Сейчас ты вошел, я пыталась… а он не выходит. Все так странно. Извини.

Робин довольно глупо улыбнулась, но я почему-то подумал, что она сейчас заплачет. Выругавшись, я выскочил на улицу. Проверил оружие – орбо-пистолет был заряжен, но, естественно, только капсулами с орбо. Людям в бронежилетах они как горох об стенку. Да и без бронежилетов способны лишь оцарапать. А если той же капсулой попадут в меня… Тут я впервые подумал о том, что я – потенциальный ведьмак. Даром что ношу эту зеленую дрянь на шее. Попадет в мою кровь – и все, можно брать тепленьким. В далеком детстве, помню, в качестве эксперимента один раз вкололи…

Я услышал позади какой-то звук и обернулся. Холодная рукоятка пистолета сама легла в ладонь. Указательный палец замер над спусковым крючком.

Нет, работники Фабрики еще сюда не добрались. Вместо людей с оружием в тени дома я увидел старуху. На потрепанной инвалидной коляске, в зеленом платье и шерстяной жилетке, с деревянной палкой в руках. Странное лицо. Не японка, уж точно.

- Обожди, охотник, - тихо, но отчетливо проговорила старуха.

Концом своей палки она нарисовала знак, похожий на стилизованный разряд молнии – на земле перед собой, прямо в грязи. Мой взгляд невольно дернулся вниз и словно прилип к этому знаку.

_Руна. Зиг. _

- _Тайё но ко_, - сказала старуха. – Боишься своей силы, охотник?

Я заставил себя посмотреть в ее глаза. Блеклые. Усталые. Очень.

- Я не понимаю…

- Все ты понимаешь, - оборвала меня старуха. – Хочешь жить, хочешь спасти ее? Прими дар богов.

Что-то происходило. Вокруг и внутри меня. Эта старуха… Она… _Не может быть!_

К горлу подступила тошнота.

- Нет! – прошипел я сквозь стиснутые зубы.

- Посмотрим, справишься ли ты. Всего пять минут. Потом я сотру знак. Как в сказке – снова станешь человеком.

Она растянула губы в улыбке.

_Вот тварь!_

Я не удержался и выстрелил: зеленая капсула разбилась о стену. Ни старухи, ни коляски уже не было. Исчезли. Испарились. Да не привиделась ли мне она?

Шаги. Стук каблуков по мостовой – множество бегущих ног. Солдаты Фабрики приближались. Они знают, где она. Какой-то жучок, возможно, в ее мобильном телефоне. Он послал их, чтобы ликвидировать ее. Почему он не велел сделать это мне? Он больше мне не доверяет?

Я спрятал пистолет и привалился к стене, прячась в густой тени нависающего над головой балкона. Я правда собираюсь это сделать?

_Неужели тебе не любопытно, каков твой Дар? Что чувствует ведьмак, применяя его впервые? Что чувствовала мама, когда пробудилась?_

Я нервно сжимал и разжимал пальцы.

_Не стоит себя ненавидеть,_ - прошептал мне на ухо знакомый голос.

_Мама?_

С противоположных концов улицы, практически одновременно, из-за угла появились люди в комбинезонах и масках, с оружием в руках. Они осторожно продвигались вдоль стен, приближаясь ко мне и к той двери, за которой сейчас находится совершенно беззащитная, временно лишенная своего Дара Робин.

Ветер плясал над мостовой, поднимая вверх мусор и комья грязи.

**_Робин_**

Я плохо помню, что произошло потом. Из всех щелей между закрывавшими окна досками лился свет, и я даже чувствовала тепло – живое, солнечное. Глаза слезились. Затем свет погас, дверь распахнулась и ворвался Амон, бледный и очень сердитый. Он схватил меня за руку, поднял на ноги и потащил к выходу.

Мы бежали по улице, я то и дело спотыкалась, перешагивала через лежащих тут и там людей, и удивлялась: почему они тут лежат? Но мысли, как и ноги, то и дело путались, задевая одна за другую. Я ощущала свою неуклюжесть и в то же время странную беззаботность. Мне было до лампочки, что тут произошло. Я лишь сердилась на себя за то, что не смогла противиться Амону. Его пальцы больно сжимали мое запястье, он тащил меня вперед и вперед, пока не подтащил к машине и чуть ли не силой запихал внутрь.

Мы отъехали, и, кажется, полулежа на заднем сидении, я провалилась в сон, потому что пришла в себя уже непосредственно перед дверью Амоновой квартиры. Он на руках затаскивал меня внутрь.

- Пусти!

Но он не обратил внимания, захлопнул дверь, повернул ключ, прошел в гостиную и лишь тогда отпустил меня, вернее, бросил на диван, словно ненужную вещь.

И сам тут же рухнул на пол.

- Амон? – я приподнялась на локтях и свесилась с дивана. – Что с тобой?

Он лежал на спине, закинув руки за голову, и глядел в потолок.

- Амон?

- Помолчи.

Я попыталась встать, опять споткнулась, наступив на собственную юбку, и повалилась на ковер, едва не придавив напарника.

- Нечего сердиться на меня, - сказала я, когда мне удалось сесть. – Ты сам виноват. Ты приказал мне ее убить.

Он не ответил. Он лежал и молчал, и на его лице я, как всегда, ничего не могла прочесть. Я сидела рядом, сжавшись в комок, и уже начала дремать, когда он вдруг бесшумно поднялся, сбросил ботинки и плащ и велел мне тоже разуться. Только тут я заметила, что, впопыхах мы даже забыли снять обувь и натащили грязи – неслыханная для японского дома вещь.

- Иди, приведи себя в порядок, - он кивнул в сторону ванной комнаты, и я поплелась выполнять приказ.

В зеркале над умывальником отражалась чумазая девчонка. Спутанные волосы налипли на лоб, на щеках дорожки от слез. Красные, воспаленные глаза. И мятая, замызганная одежда.

Юная бродяжка. Стоило только один раз переночевать в трущобах… А не это ли было бы со мной, не позаботься обо мне отец Джулиано? Возможно, я бы выросла на улицах и сейчас была малолетней проституткой и наркоманкой, возможно, воровкой… или убийцей.

_Но ты и так убийца._

Ноги сделались ватные, и я осела на кафельный пол.

Я должна привыкнуть, я должна это побороть. Нет, нет, не хочу привыкать!

_Но ты же знала – придется…_

_Ты же охотница, ты убиваешь ведьм._

Я заползла в душевую и забилась в угол, обхватив руками колени.

**_Амон_**

В моем амулете почти не осталось орбо. Вместо зеленой жидкости был сероватый налет, присохший к стенкам стеклянной трубки. Выгорело. Начисто. Да и само стекло помутнело и потрескалось. Как вообще не разорвалось…

Сила. Какая восхитительно, пугающе огромная сила. Воистину дар богов! Нет, сила самого бога…

Меня невольно бросило в дрожь. Те люди, с Фабрики… Сказать по правде, я никогда особенно не любил тамошних работников, но я и не думал, что так легко буду их убивать. И не думал, что справлюсь.

Свежепробудившийся ведьмак против десятка вооруженных, защищенных орбо солдат. Я бы не дал ему – то есть себе – ни шанса. Но вот поди ж ты…

Нет, но какая сила! Даже орбо не сможет ее подавить. Капсулы разбивались в воздухе, люди, ослепленные, с криками падали на землю. А ветер…

Я размахнулся и со всей силы влепил себе пощечину, так, что в ушах зазвенело. Мысль «это было восхитительно» разлетелась на тысячу осколков. Я убил ее, выгнал из своей головы.

_Я не стану ведьмаком! Лучше умереть._

_Давай, Амон, можешь еще побиться головой о стену. - _Насмешливый голос моего второго «я». – _Или позвони Зайзену, пусть приедет и выбьет из тебя дурь. Это, верно, поможет тебе остаться человеком._

Я заскрипел зубами в бессильной ярости. Надо взять себя в руки, надо.

«А что, если старая ведьма соврала?» - вдруг подумал я, и меня прошиб холодный пот. – «Что, если Дар не исчез пять минут спустя, а остался – здесь, со мной, даже сейчас?..»

Я поглядел на рамочку на стене, впился в нее взглядом: ее должно было сорвать, расплющить, разбить стекло… должен был подняться ветер. И свет. Тогда ведь отчего-то был свет.

Ничего не происходило.

Я поднатужился сильнее. Мне показалось, или картина в рамке чуть дрогнула? Я взмок от напряжения.

Ничего. Совсем ничего.

Глотая ртом воздух, я привалился к стене, совершенно счастливый. Никак пронесло? Мой разум, мои чувства при мне. А силы нет. Да и не нужна мне эта сила…

_Восхитительная._

Я отправился на кухню, достал из холодильника банку пива, откупорил и залпом опрокинул внутрь себя, не ощутив вкуса. _Ничего. Прорвемся._

Вернувшись в комнату, скинул пиджак и присел на подлокотник дивана. Глядя на коричневую обивку, вспомнил, что именно впервые здесь произошло. Робин. Сейчас она в ванной, и, сказать по правде, уже довольно давно. Я прислушался. Не было слышно плеска или журчания воды. Вообще ничего не было слышно. Мертвая тишина.

- Робин?

Я подошел к двери ванной и аккуратно, вежливо постучал.

- Робин… Ты в порядке?

Нет ответа.

- Робин!

Я дернул ручку вниз. Дверь сразу же отворилась – я увидел девочку. Она сидела на полу в душевой кабине, почему-то одетая и совершенно сухая. Воду она даже не включала.

Я вошел, притворив за собой дверь. Остановился, поглядел сверху вниз на Робин, не удержался и присел рядом на корточки. Только тут она взглянула на меня.

- Амон…

- Тебе плохо?

Она кивнула.

- Голова кружится?

- Немножко. Откуда ты знаешь? Чем ты напоил меня? Что-то было в кофе.

- Ты всего лишь пьяна.

- Пьяна? – удивленно переспросила Робин. – Вот как…

Я протянул руки и коснулся ладонями ее лица.

- Я раньше никогда… - прошептала она чуть слышно. Я приложил палец к ее губам. Потом мои руки коснулись воротничка ее платья. Я наклонился и вдохнул запах ее волос: Робин пахла гарью.

**_Робин_**

Я вздрогнула, когда поняла, что он делает. Он снова расстегивал пуговицы на моем платье, снова раздевал меня.

- Амон…

- Тебе следует принять душ. Подними руки, - он стянул с меня платье через голову. Расплел мои волосы. Потом помог встать. Потом избавил от нижнего белья. Потом разделся сам и шагнул ко мне в кабинку.

- Амон, ты…

- Мы только вымоемся. Вместе, - голос его не терпел возражений, и я замолкла. Честно говоря, я была не против. Ни совместного омовения, ни чего угодно. В прошлый раз было больно, но, господи, как восхитительно…

Внезапно сверху полилась вода, и я взвизгнула, потому что она была холодной. Я невольно сжалась в комок, но в следующий момент струи стали горячими, и я расслабилась, и сжалась снова, когда поняла, что всем своим нагим, мокрым телом прижата к его телу – тоже нагому и мокрому.

Мои щеки запылали. Нервно кусая губы, я глотала капельки воды. Амон повел себя так, словно происходящее было вполне обычным делом: выдавив гель для душа на губку, он как следует намылил меня, а потом себя. Я то и дело вздрагивала. Он касался меня уверенно, по-хозяйски. _Везде_…

- Тебе холодно?

- Нет.

- А чего дрожишь?

- Можно я тоже тебя?..

Он разрешил. Скосив глаза, я заметила, что он возбужден. Моя рука, словно по своей собственной воле, продвинулась вниз по его скользкому от мыльной пены животу.

- Робин! Вот этого не надо делать.

- Почему?

Шорох воды о кафельный пол.

- Нельзя так часто этим заниматься, - наконец ответил он. – Тебе… снова будет больно.

Я нахмурилась, задумавшись об этом. Слизнула горькую каплю с его плеча. Пена уже почти вся просочилась в отверстие в полу.

- Но я хочу сделать тебе приятное. Можно?

Его плоть оказалась у меня в руке.

**_Амон_**

Вода. Кругом вода. Пар, капли, сползающие по стенам, и бьющие в затылок струи. Зеленые глаза за водной пеленой. С распущенными мокрыми волосами Робин похожа на русалочку, сирену, что ласково и безжалостно тянет рыбака на дно.

Ее пальцы двигались неумело, но старательно, очень старательно. Я ничего ей не говорил, не подсказывал: пусть делает, как хочет. Пусть будет не так хорошо… да нет, нехорошо быть не может, ведь это она. Она… Я застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы – Робин смотрела мне в глаза. Ее взгляд впивался, он резал, жег, жег сильнее, чем сейчас ее ладонь. Я закричал, медленно сползая по стене кабинки.

Второй рукой схватив меня за волосы, Робин откинула мою голову назад и накрыла мой жадно хватающий воздух рот своим. Ее горячий и шершавый как у кошки язык немедленно скользнул внутрь, требуя подчиниться. И я подчинился – я не мог противостоять соблазнительнице, жившей в теле девушки-ребенка.

Еще минута – и Робин бессильно осела мне на руки, вновь сделавшись слабой и беззащитной. Свернулась калачиком, словно была готова уснуть – тут же, прямо под струями воды, рядом со мной.

«Наверно, я скоро умру», - лениво подумал я. Эта мысль почему-то совсем не вызывала трепета. Запах Робин окутывал меня, пробивался сквозь резкий аромат геля для душа, как цветок сквозь асфальт.


	13. Track 13

**Track 13 – Черный цвет солнца**

**_Робин_**

Я проснулась оттого, что меня никто и ничто не разбудило. Я проснулась просто так. За окном серел рассвет, а я сама лежала в кровати – широкой, двуспальной, с черными простынями. Его кровати. Но самого Амона рядом не было. Я перекатилась на ту половинку кровати, где он должен был быть, где был вчера – или не был? Я плохо помнила, что случилось в конце дня. Простыни были расправлены и не хранили след человеческого тепла. Возможно, я спала одна на этой кровати. Возможно, он ночевал на диване в гостиной.

Я свесила ноги, откинула одеяло. Из одежды на мне была лишь черная мужская футболка – длинная, почти мне до колен. Я нахмурилась, отчаянно стараясь вспомнить завершение прошлого дня. В висках почему-то стучало. Ах да, он же напоил меня. Говорят, после этого болит голова.

На тумбочке рядом с кроватью лежала записка. Быстрые, неровные хирагана и кандзи: «Я уехал в Рейвен. Жди меня, никуда не выходи и не звони никому. Все улажу». Второе предложение два раза подчеркнуто. В углу листочка было написано совсем уж неровным и мелким почерком: «Все, что в холодильнике – твое. Таблетки от головной боли на кухонном столе».

_Надо же, какая забота,_ - вяло подумала я и поплелась в ванную.

На кухне, за завтраком, меня посетило дикое желание исповедоваться. Я совершила грех… и даже не один. Как жаль, что нельзя выйти из дому и помчаться сломя голову в церковь, в ту, что за парком Йоцугайке. Священник там добрый, почти как падре Джулиано…

Вспомнив наставника, я тяжело вздохнула. Простите, святой отец, я согрешила. Кажется, я делаю не то, совсем не то… Но я не знаю, как мне быть. С тех пор, как я встретила его, вся жизнь идет не так. Зачем вы рассказали мне о нем, святой отец? Зачем показывали его фотографии? Зачем говорили, что он станет моим напарником и учителем?

_Глупая девчонка. Джулиано что ли толкнул тебя к нему в объятия? Он ведь посылал тебя в Японию работать охотницей и искать магический артефакт, а не скакать по постелям взрослых мужиков! А ты…_

Я застонала, обхватив голову руками. Утихшая было боль вновь ввинтилась мне в виски.

Помолившись Святой Деве Марии, я немного успокоилась. Она всегда мне помогает, молитва Святой Деве.

После завтрака я тщательно вымыла посуду и подумала о том, чтобы навести порядок на кухне, но не стала. Точно так же я не стала убираться в квартире, хотя руки так и чесались. Я боялась рассердить Амона, а еще боялась разрушить ту атмосферу, что царила здесь во время моего первого визита. Она и сейчас здесь, невидимой дымкой витает в воздухе. И я посреди этой замусоренной клетки, воплощения уютного хаоса, хожу от окна к окну и жду, когда же он придет.

Это был длинный, очень длинный день. Я ждала, гуляя по квартире. Я ждала, сидя на диване и тупо уставившись на часы. Я ждала, вздыхая, глядя на экран моего телефона – никто не звонил. Решившись нарушить наказ, я позвонила Амону. Его телефон не отвечал. На душе заскребли кошки.

Я не могла сказать, чего именно я боялась. Но мне было неспокойно.

Я снова встала и прошлась по комнате. Бронзовая девушка-кошка с полки все так же уверенно глядела на меня. Я подошла и почесала ей нос. Потом взяла в руки и перевернула: на подножье статуэтки было написано «Бастет. Бронза. Х век до н. э. Копия. На память от коллег для Н. М.»

Что за Бастет, кто делал такие статуэтки три тысячи лет назад и почему копию одной из них подарили некому Н. М., я понятия не имела. А главное, понятия не имела, что эта вещь значит для Амона. Поэтому осторожно поставила _нэку_ на место, рядом с фотографиями в рамочках. Одна из них лежала вниз стеклом – я подняла ее и поставила как надо. И удивилась: опять та же незнакомая темноволосая женщина в очках. На этот раз я заметила черную ленточку в углу: траурная фотография! Эта женщина уже умерла. Но кто же это?

Я взяла снимок в руки и принялась внимательно рассматривать его. Что-то в нем было знакомое, хотя я готова была поклясться, что ни разу в жизни не встречала этого человека. Но это…

_Боже мой!_

Рамка с фотографией выскользнула из моих пальцев и упала на ковер. Я застыла, не торопясь ее поднять, охваченная ужасом. Потом перевела взгляд в сторону прихожей, где на крючке висело мое пальто. Пальто, а в кармане – они… Я заставила себя сходить и принести их.

Они мне нравились. Я кривила душой, вначале отказываясь их носить. Тонкие стеклышки, оправа в форме полумесяцев. Они помогали мне направлять силу моего Дара. Я знала, что они мне идут, а главное, это был подарок Амона.

И это были_ ее очки._

Я наконец осмелилась поднять рамочку и еще раз убедилась в этом. Стекло треснуло, но я едва обратила внимание. Машинально водрузив рамочку на полку, я снова перевела взгляд на _нэку_. Казалось, она ухмылялась.

_Она носила их до меня. Зачем? Кто она?_

_… хочешь знать, что он за человек?_

Мои пальцы крепко сжимали дужки очков.

- Почему? – спросила я. – Почему?

_Нэка_ Бастет не отвечала.

Следующие два часа я провела, самозабвенно роясь в его шкафу. Я понимала, что поступаю отвратительно, но мне нужно было знать правду.

И результатом моих трудов была извлечена на свет брошюра под названием «Недеструктивное исследование пирамид методом электромагнитного воздействия». Издана она была типографией университета Васеда в Токио, и авторов был целый список. Специалисты по египетской археологии и архитектуре, геофизике… И среди них была одна Н. М. – Нагира Марико, археолог. Между страниц обнаружились две фотографии: одна потертая, с оторванным углом – на ней мужчина приобнял за талию ту самую женщину в очках. За спинами их простиралась каменистая пустыня. На обороте была подписана лишь дата: снимок был сделан чуть более 25 лет назад. Второе фото запечатлело улыбающегося пухлого младенца в кроватке. «Амон. Ему уже семь месяцев!» - сообщали кандзи и хирагана на обратной стороне снимка.

_Иметь семью – это наверно здорово…_

Я бережно вернула находки на место.

**_Амон_**

Я вернулся около девяти вечера. В квартире было темно и тихо.

- Робин? – позвал я, переступив порог.

Мне не ответили. Неужели девчонка настолько глупа, чтобы убежать? Внутри уже начала закипать смесь страха и раздражения, когда я заметил пробивавшуюся из-под двери спальни полоску света.

Заглянув внутрь, я увидел лежащую на кровати Робин – полностью одетую, в наушниках. Край ее платья свисал до самого пола. Рядом на черном покрывале валялась пустая коробка компакт-диска и мини-проигрыватель.

Робин спала.

Я подошел поближе.

«Не может быть, чтобы ее усыпляла «Металлика», - подумал я, разглядев, какой именно диск она взяла из моей фонотеки. Но факт был налицо – девушка дремала, положив голову на сгиб локтя. Я едва мог расслышать ее тихое, ровное дыхание, почти заглушаемое вырывающейся из наушников мелодией «Unforgiven».

Вздохнув, я выключил торшер - единственный источник света в комнате – и осторожно попятился к выходу. Я меньше всего сейчас хотел ее будить, но, как назло, Робин внезапно проснулась. Она зашевелилась и подняла голову.

**_Робин_**

- Амон? – спросила я темноту, сдернув наушники.

Я видела только его силуэт в дверях спальни. Он стоял, неподвижный, и смотрел на меня.

Мне внезапно стало страшно. Показалось, что он сейчас вытянет руку вперед, и в тусклом свете луны блеснет ствол пистолета.

- Амон?

Мои пальцы зашарили в поисках выключателя.

- Нет! – вдруг отрезал он. – Не включай свет.

- Почему? – я изо всех сил напрягала зрение, чтобы разглядеть его. Что-то в нем было странное. Что-то не так…

Он ничего не ответил, просто отступил назад.

- Ты куда?

- Приму душ.

Он ушел, а я вскочила с кровати как ошпаренная. Не зная, что делать, заметалась по комнате, потом бросилась на кухню разогревать ужин – я вообще-то приготовила это еще на обед, но он так и не пришел… Когда он явился, тарелки с ризотто стояли уже на столе.

- Это хорошо, - заметил он. – я сегодня не обедал.

Повесив мокрое полотенце на спинку стула, он сел и готов был сразу приняться за еду, но тут встретился со мной взглядом. Наверное, он прочитал в моих глазах ужас.

В принципе, Амон был как Амон. С мокрыми растрепанными волосами после душа, в своей домашней линялой футболке и джинсах. Все было при нем: его длинные темные волосы, его серые глаза. Добавился лишь огромный синяк на скуле и распухшая губа.

- Что… с тобой… случилось? – с трудом выговорила я, не в силах оторвать глаз.

- Упал, - просто ответил он. – А теперь давай есть, ладно?

Он взял палочки. Я взглянула на его руку: все запястье было в ссадинах. Мне стало совсем не по себе.

- Чего не ешь? – спросил он. – Уже обедала?

- Нет. Тебя ждала.

Он встал и, достав что-то из шкафа, вернулся за стол.

- Возьми вилку. Ты ведь не умеешь пользоваться палочками?

Я кивнула, проглотив ком в горле, потом принялась нехотя ковырять рис.

Когда мы поужинали, и я стала мыть посуду, он вдруг произнес.

- Завтра вернешься на работу. Я договорился с Фабрикой и директором. Переночуешь у меня, потом я верну тебя к Токо.

Я обернулась, посмотрела на него, открыла рот, чтобы спросить, но так и не смогла. Он повернулся и вышел, не дожидаясь, когда я соберусь с силами.

Его одежда, наскоро засунутая в бельевую корзину, была вся в крови и грязи. Взяв в руки его пиджак, я вдруг поняла, почему он не хотел, чтобы я включала свет. Он не хотел меня пугать.

**_Амон_**

Я знал, что она все-таки спросит. Если Робин хочет что-то сделать, она это сделает. Это лишь вопрос времени. Но как я не хотел, чтобы она спрашивала. Что мне ей ответить?

Напряжение росло. Темно-зеленые глаза Робин, казалось, становились все больше и больше, их омут грозил затянуть меня целиком. Принятая ею горячая ванна нисколько ее не успокоила. Робин появилась на пороге спальни с такими же огромными тревожными глазами. Она смотрела на меня и не хотела отводить взгляд.

- Амон…

- Я сегодня сплю на диване, а ты – здесь, - распорядился я, прихватил одеяло и шагнул к двери.

Робин поймала меня за рукав.

- Амон, что сегодня произошло? С тобой?

Она смотрела вниз, себе под ноги.

- Вы… ходили на охоту?

Да, это был выход. Соврать, что меня поранил ведьмак во время задержания. Дескать, орбо не действовало… Но Робин потом спросит остальных, и выяснит, что никакой охоты не было.

- Нет, - сказал я, наконец поймав ее взгляд. И уже не отводил его.

Ее пальцы разжались и рука безвольно опустилась.

- У тебя были неприятности? Из-за меня? – дрогнувшим голосом спросила она. Зеленые глаза затягивали, словно две воронки.

- Не бери в голову.

- Что ты сказал Зайзену? Как ты объяснил, что я сначала упустила ведьму, а потом убила ее?

Я вздохнул.

Ну что мне было сказать боссу? Араши страшилась Фабрики больше, чем смерти. И поэтому я приказал Робин сжечь ее. Робин взбунтовалась и убежала, а хозяин кафе посоветовал напоить Робин до беспамятства и притащить обратно. Дорогу к Робин мне показали кошки. Потом мне встретилась ведьма, которая превратила меня в ведьмака на пять минут, чтобы я смог защитить Робин от солдат с Фабрики. Все? Да, еще я в процессе соблазнил Робин, но это уже так, мелочи.

Я, конечно, ничего подобного не говорил, но Зайзен не дурак и домыслил все, что надлежало.

- Идиот, - презрительно процедил он сквозь зубы.

- Я почти потеряла контроль! Я сбежала! И меня не накажут? На меня… не станут охотиться? – Робин спрашивала, требовательно глядя мне в глаза.

- Пока нет, - сухо ответил я.

Робин взяла меня за руку и подвела к кровати.

- Сядь, - сказала она.

Я не собирался подчиняться, но подчинился – точно так же, как она мне в свое время. Я сидел и смотрел на нее снизу вверх, ожидая, что будет дальше.

Кончиками пальцев она коснулась ворота моей рубашки.

- Сними, - не приказ, не просьба, а нечто среднее.

Я отрицательно покачал головой и оттолкнул ее руку, но ее взгляд – две зеленые воронки – уже затянул меня внутрь.

Скривившись от досады, я сорвал с себя майку.

- Ну? Довольна? – я прикусил язык, снова встретившись с ней взглядом.

Это была боль. Такая сильная и неприкрытая, что я на миг поверил, будто избили Робин, а не меня. Я едва подавил в себе глупый порыв броситься ее утешать: сказать ей, что, мол, все в порядке, что я поправлюсь, и вообще – это пустяк в сравнении с тем, что могло быть.

- Это он сделал? – тихо спросила Робин. – Зайзен?

Имя босса она выговорила с трудом, нехотя, сквозь зубы.

Я молчал и смотрел на нее.

- Почему, - Робин проглотила ком в горле. – Почему ты ему позволил?...

Когда она спросила, я и сам задался этим вопросом. Действительно, почему? Я мог бы просто размазать его по стенке, если бы захотел. Я уже не тот запуганный малыш из темной комнаты, не тощий тринадцатилетний парнишка, ученик охотника… нет, я… Для Зайзена я просто обученная и натасканная собака. Его оружие, его вещь. Естественно, он приходит в ярость, когда я перестаю подчиняться.

Я не испытывал ненависти к Зайзену. Но, увидев невыносимое страдание в глазах Робин, в ту же секунду возненавидел его. Он сделал это с умыслом. Он знал, как наказать девчонку. Он знал, что она увидит меня, и это будет для нее больнее, чем…

- Когда-нибудь я убью его, – мечтательно произнесла Робин, смахнув слезы. Я увидел знакомые огоньки в ее глазах.

- Не надо, - я притянул ее к себе.

- Нет, когда-нибудь…

Я коснулся губами ее губ, заставив замолчать.

**_Робин_**

Он опрокинулся на кровать, потянув меня за собой. Я вцепилась в простыни, стараясь удержать равновесие, не навалиться всей своей тяжестью на его покрытое синяками тело. С разбитой губой самые нежные поцелуи должны были казаться невыносимыми.

- Может не будем? – жалобно спросила я. – Я вижу, тебе больно…

- Я хочу, чтобы было больно, - хрипловато ответил он. – Я хочу, чтобы ты причиняла мне боль. Только ты.

Его глаза были черными, как маслины. А руки как-то незаметно уже проскользнули под мою футболку – а на мне, кроме футболки, ничего и не было. Услышав, что буду спать одна, я собиралась спать голой. Я всегда так спала. В детстве из-за этого меня дразнили «дикаркой». Теперь я подумала, что все равно придется спать голой. Только с ним.

Его руки крепко сжали мои ягодицы.

- Ты хочешь этого? – спросил он, крепче прижав меня к себе. И тут же нетерпеливо потребовал ответа.

- Да, - сдаваясь, прошептала я. - Да.

**_Амон_**

Этой ночью не я взял Робин – она взяла меня всего, обхватила, стиснула, сплавила воедино с собой. Она была легкой и нежной. Она была пугливой и осторожной. Она была невинной и порочной одновременно. Я любил ее такой, раздираемой противоречиями. Я и сам думал о ней как о человеке, но любил любовью ведьмака – безрассудно, всецело, не оглядываясь ни на что. Ведьмака не смущало, что ей не было и шестнадцати, что она была пирокинетиком и воспитывалась в монастыре. Ведьмак, как и большинство его сородичей, был аморален. Он потакал своим чувствам, он хотел быть со своей возлюбленной.

Я погружался в пучину сладкого безумия, падал, падал. И она падала со мной.

Она была кошкой. Она мурлыкала, покусывала меня за уши. Ее язык оставлял влажные дорожки на моем теле. Мне казалось, что своими ласками она стремится зализать мне раны.

Она не пропустила ни одну.

**_Робин_**

Он практически никогда не улыбался. Выражение его лица бывало либо угрюмым, либо бесстрастным, либо таким, как сейчас. О, это могло показаться странным, но я обожала третий вариант. Именно тогда, когда я видела его несчастное лицо, его взгляд затравленного зверя, мне хотелось наброситься на него и любить, любить, любить до потери сознания. Хотелось, чтобы он успокоился и забыл обо всем, но в то же время хотелось снова видеть это страдальческое выражение на его лице – так он был прекрасен в эти минуты.

В этот раз все было по-другому. Больно не было, но он предложил, чтобы я оставалась сверху, и мне пришлось двигаться, чтобы доставить удовольствие себе и ему. Впрочем, удовольствие или муку – я так и не поняла, глядя на его перекошенное страданием лицо. Он стонал и кричал, я кричала того громче, и в какой-то момент мне пришло в голову, что соседи нас слышат. Потом все поглотил вырвавшийся на свободу огонь, а потом мы, изможденные, повалились на черные простыни и некоторое время лежали молча в темноте, держась за руки и тяжело дыша.

- Амон… ты не спишь? – наконец спросила я. Прошло уже не меньше получаса, и я каким-то шестым чувством ощущала, что уже давно наступила полночь.

- Нет, - тихо ответил он к моему некоторому удивлению. Я была почти уверена, что он уснул.

- Можно тебя спросить? Я ношу очки твоей мамы, верно?

Тишина и темнота. Темнота густая и бархатистая, обволакивающая со всех сторон.

- Да. Береги их, Робин, - просто ответил он.

Я перекатилась на кровати и придвинулась поближе к нему.

- Расскажи мне о ней.

- Зачем?

- Просто. А еще расскажи мне про Араши. Я хочу знать.

- Она хотела, чтобы ты убила ее.

- Я догадалась.

- Да?

- Правда, уже после того, как сбежала.

- Не убегай больше, ладно?

Я энергично закивала головой.

- _Si_. Обещаю. Я буду защищать тебя.

Он издал короткий смешок. Как жаль, что я не видела в темноте его улыбки!

- Как Пламенеющее Око Амона-Ра?

- А?

- Был такой бог в древнем Египте. Его звали как и меня – Амон. Мама назвала меня в его честь, потому что они с отцом познакомились и зачали меня в тени пирамид. По легенде, у этого бога была напарница – богиня-кошка. Или львица. Она сжигала пламенем пустыни его врагов. Мать говорила, что я когда-нибудь тоже встречу свою Мут-Бастет-Хатор или как там ее…

- Так я, значит, существо из сказки? – спросила я, зевая.

- Вот именно, - он повернулся на бок и заключил меня в объятия. – А теперь давай спать.


	14. Track 14

**Track 14 - Сердце**

**_Амон_**

Я не присутствовал на похоронах матери. Слышал, что пришли почти все ее коллеги из университета. И еще Синджи Нагира, мой брат.

Нам удалось встретиться только через два года – совершенно случайно, на улице. Араши разрешила нам поговорить.

_Ни-сан_ привык скитаться с малых лет. После смерти своей матери он жил у родственников. Потом, когда началась охота на отца, те его быстренько выперли – от греха подальше. Несколько лет он скрывался вместе с отцом, а когда STN добрался до него, переехал к нам. Мама очень хорошо к нему относилась. Поэтому, наверно, _ни-сан_ так болезненно воспринял ее смерть.

- Ты что, даже на могилу к ней не сходишь?

- Она была ведьмой.

- Она была твоей матерью!

- Ведьм нужно уничтожать…

Брат влепил мне звонкую затрещину.

Позже, когда мы встретились снова (уже взрослые) и помирились, попутно напившись до потери сознания, _ни-сан_ признался, что видел в тот день, как меня заталкивали в машину. Стоял на противоположной стороне улицы, не в силах сдвинуться с места_. Знаешь, поэтому, наверно, я им и помогаю. Я смотрю на них, а вижу тебя в тот день, в руках охотников… снова и снова. И сейчас, глядя на твою постную физиономию, и зная, чем ты занимаешься, мне иногда хочется тебя придушить…и чтобы не сделать это, я вспоминаю тебя девятилетнего._

Я мог бы сказать, что не нуждаюсь в его жалости, но… Я все же иногда в нем.нуждался

Следующие две недели прошли достаточно спокойно. У нас не было серьезных дел, на работе царило некоторое расслабление. Перегрузок не было, и это было хорошо. Мы почти не видели Зайзена – и это было еще лучше. Я взял с Робин слово, что она не попытается причинить ему вред. Она умела сдерживать себя, но все-таки… _Она не ведьма, не ведьма, не ведьма – _твердил я себе._ И я не ведьмак. Это все из-за старухи. Мы полностью контролируем себя. Мы – охотники. _

И я так и жил в сладких заблуждениях две бесконечно счастливые недели. Потом была охота на Наруми Джузоу и еще одна счастливая неделя, а потом Робин снова сбежала в Уолд-Сити.

Но до этого я успел побыть немного почти счастливым. Три месяца жизни с мамой и братом там, в моем детстве, были самыми лучшими. И три недели с Робин.

**_Робин_**

Это было так: по-прежнему холодные дни и жаркие ночи. Причем, чем холоднее он был со мною днем, тем жарче обнимал меня под покровом темноты. Это была наша тайна. Мы не нуждались в том, чтобы кто-нибудь нас видел. Мне не хотелось хвастаться своим счастьем. Мне нужен был только Амон.

Половину ночей я не ночевала дома. Токо уехала куда-то по работе на десять дней, оставив мне ключи и коротенькую записку, так что некоторое время даже не надо было ни перед кем отчитываться.

С замиранием сердца я ждала сообщения, поглядывая на экран телефона, и, когда получала его, вскакивала и неслась сквозь ночь – к нему. Оставив скутер на парковке, вбегала в подъезд и поднималась на семь этажей вверх. Он ждал меня: стоило оказаться напротив двери, как она распахивалась сама. И я бросалась в его объятия.

Как-то после работы выбравшись на шопинг вместе с Доджимой, я купила себе новую одежду – специально для ночных поездок. Это были черные джинсы и курточка с капюшоном, который можно было надвинуть глубоко на лицо. На случай, если кто-нибудь увидит. Не удержавшись, в том же магазине я приобрела черное кружевное белье.

- У тебя появился мальчик? – с интересом спросила Юрика.

_Ага, мальчик… Угрюмый двадцатипятилетний детина._

Я отчаянно замотала головой: нет, что ты!

- Это даже хорошо. Должно же быть что-то приятное в жизни, - философски заметила она, нисколько не обращая внимания на мое смущение. – Только не забывайте предохраняться.

Через неделю случилось так, что мы снова оказались в Уолд-Сити. Мне это показалось плохим знаком, и, как выяснилось, так оно и было. Ведьмак из якудза, обгоревшие лампочки… С каждой охотой я понимала, что мне все это нравится меньше и меньше. Я вспоминала лицо Араши и боялась, что придется снова кого-нибудь убить. Но другой страх – страх за Амона – был сильнее, и я знала, который из двух страхов победит, если придется выбирать. Если бы можно было не бояться! Если бы можно было уйти! Убежать на край света вместе с ним, тихо жить, как обычные люди, никогда не ходить на охоту… Но мечты рассеивались, как утренний туман, и я обнаруживала себя склонившейся над очередным трупом или бегущей в темноте за ведьмаком или ведьмой, и черный взгляд Амона был полон укора.

Однажды, ранним утром, когда мы пили кофе у него на кухне, он произнес:

- Горький, как жизнь…

- Что?

- Кофе. Есть три глотка кофе: горький как жизнь, сладкий как любовь и таинственный как смерть. Так говорят люди в пустыне.

- Ты когда-нибудь был там?

- Нет. Мать с отцом были…

- Какой глоток ты пьешь сейчас? – спросила я, чтобы разрушить возникшее молчание.

- Думаю, второй.

**_Амон_**

Во время занятий любовью она любила кусаться. Иногда довольно сильно. После самого первого раза у меня остался небольшой шрам на плече. Забавно: я ходил искусанный, и нанесенные мне Робин раны долго не заживали, а следы побоев Зайзена пропали на следующий же день.

**_Робин_**

Горечи в наш кофе добавила Токо.

- Ты наверно думаешь, что он тебя любит…

Я встрепенулась и невольно встретилась с ней взглядом. Хотелось убежать, но бежать было некуда: Токо прижала меня в угол.

- Не питай напрасных иллюзий. Тех, кто использует Дар, он не считает за людей.

- Но он…

- Спит с тобой, не так ли? – ее губы презрительно скривились. – Как когда-то со мной, как с Кейт, его напарницей до тебя. Как практически со всеми молоденькими девицами, что вставали на его пути.

- Замолчи!

- Ему, наверно, все-таки привлекают использующие Силу. Ну, и надо же как-то расслабиться после работы.

- Замолчи! – отчаянно повторила я, пытаясь вырваться.

Токо удержала меня.

- Только долг есть долг. Он верен организации и моему отцу. Слишком верен… Ты никогда не задумывалась, кто убил Кейт?

- Замолчи!!

Я сползла по стенке, зажмурив глаза и зажимая уши ладонями. Я не хотела ни видеть, ни слышать ее. _Это все неправда, неправда!_

Токо оставила меня, и после этого больше ни разу ни сделала, ни сказала мне ничего плохого. Но того, что было, было вполне достаточно.

**_Амон_**

Часы на мониторе показывали без четверти одиннадцать. Я остался один – Майкл ушел кимарить в свою каморку.

- Амон? Ты еще здесь? – Робин неслышно появилась из темноты, пальто перекинуто через руку.

- Да. Что ты здесь делаешь так поздно?

- Засиделась "У Гарри". А ты?

- Я просматривал собранную Майклом информацию, о загнанном сегодня Ведьмаке.

- Вот как… Что он был за человек?

Я удивленно приподнял брови. Мне никогда не хотелось знать подробности жизни жертв, если на то не было надобности.

Робин подошла к столу и склонилась надо мной, заглядывая через плечо.

- Наруми Джузоу, 33 года. Он и в самом деле был дальним родственником ведьмака о котором упоминал Майкл.

- Так он был в базе данных STN? – Робин наклонилась поближе, так, что я почувствовал кожей ее дыхание.

- Упоминался, - ответил я, борясь с желанием протянуть руку и коснуться ее руки на столешнице.

- Странно…

- Что странно?

- Если существовал Ведьмак, с такой Силой, он сразу же должен был попасть под подозрение.

- До недавнего времени Сила Наруми почти никак не проявлялась.

Робин казалась крайне удивленной.

- Но… Значит, его Сила проснулась внезапно и...

Она замолчала и задумалась.

- Что-то не так?

- Да нет, ничего.

Она отвернулась. Мне бы тоже стоило задуматься, вспомнить то, что произошло пару недель назад – старуху, трущобы, всплеск моей силы, но я был таким тупым, а может, просто усталым, что все это начисто вылетело из моей головы. И все, о чем я мог думать в тот момент, осознавать – что день завершен, я свободен, и сейчас отвезу Робин к себе домой, и даже если мы не будем сегодня заниматься любовью, а просто уснем вместе – это будет счастье.

А через неделю она пропала.

**_Робин_**

_Хочешь знать, кто я такая?_

_Время... оно всё идет и идет, и этот богом проклятый мир продолжает влачить свое жалкое существование. _

_Вот так и я. Последняя из Салемских ведьм. Последняя из Клана Коровы. И наконец-то ты пришла ко мне._

_Хатор._

Старуха в инвалидной коляске. Я стояла перед ней. Мы говорили о богах и ведьмах.

- Это не правда, я не ведьма!

_Ты обвиняешь меня во лжи? Считаешь, что я всё выдумала?_

- Мой дар дан мне для охоты!

_Поэтому ты сжигала их пламенем своего гнева?_

- Я…

_Ты жестока, мать всех кошек и мать всех ведьм._

- Так это были вы? Тогда, три недели назад, тоже были вы?

_Спроси его, он знает._

- Кто?

_Маленький бог._

Ее трость начертила знак на земле рядом с тем местом, где был уже нарисован мой – руна Хагаль. Новая руна была Зиг. Та самая, что когда-то использовалась на нашивках эсэсовцев. Солнце. Победное начало. Безжалостность.

Никогда особенно не любила этот знак.

А потом появился он. Шагнул из темноты ко мне навстречу.

- Ведьм необходимо уничтожать.

Щелчок, звук взводимого курка, и черное дуло взглянуло мне в лицо.

- Амон?

- Это моя работа.

Я смотрела на него, беспомощно хлопая ресницами. _Он? Это правда он? Почему? За что?_

Глаза его были черны как ночь и равнодушны. Это правда, поняла я, ему ничего не стоит меня убить. Я для него ничего не значу. Токо говорила правду.

Лучше бы он смотрел на меня с ненавистью. Это было бы легче перенести.

- Амон!

Он продолжал целиться в меня, а я звала и звала его.

- Амон…

Я шептала его имя, и я выпустила в него свой огонь, когда поняла, что он выстрелит.

А что еще мне оставалось делать?

**_Амон_**

Сказать, что я был зол на нее – значит ничего не сказать. Я возненавидел эту проклятую старую ведьму. Мало ей меня, заманила Робин. _Салемские ведьмы, Клан Коровы… Нет, это совсем нехорошо._

В Уолд-Сити я нашел гнездо хакера, взломавшего нашу систему. И я в конце-концов отыскал Робин, мило беседовавшую с ведьмой. Как я их отыскал в лабиринте трущоб? Правильно, я шел за кошками.

Я нашел ее в мрачном дворике, со всех сторон окруженном обшарпанными стенами, и оттого похожем на дно колодца. Она стояла напротив обугленного инвалидного кресла – все, что осталось от старухи. Перед смертью ведьма успела передать ей знание. Вот и все. А между тем, достаточно, чтобы отдать приказ об уничтожении.

Когда все закончилось, мне пришло в голову, что Робин становится каким-то ангелом смерти. Те, кто хочет умереть, призывают ее. Сначала Араши, теперь вот эта бабка.

Я был зол на нее. Я был зол на ведьму, я был зол на Робин.

- Почему ты никому не сообщила, когда тебе прислали знак?

Я отвез ее на своей машине. Пока она гуляла, кто-то из местных раздраконил ее скутер – утащили все, что можно утащить. Сакаки героически пытался починить, но после полутора часов возни махнул рукой. Скутер снова был отбуксирован в мастерскую, а Робин увезена на моей машине.

Всю дорогу девушка молчала и смотрела в окно. Не дождавшись ответа на свой вопрос, я не стал повторять дважды.

Но когда мы оказались на моей территории, за закрытой дверью, мое раздражение достигло предела.

- Я жду.

- Что? – она испуганно вскинула на меня глаза.

- Ответь, почему ты ничего мне не сказала? – я изо всех сил старался сдерживаться. – Зачем ты пошла туда одна?

Робин отвела взгляд.

- Я должна была, - неохотно ответила она, глядя в сторону.

- О факте проникновения постороннего лица в наш сетевой терминал ты обязана была сообщить начальству или охотнику высшего класса. Вместо этого ты вступила в общение с ведьмой и еще и отправилась на личную встречу. Опять никому ничего не сообщив.

- Я должна была пойти, - повторила она, устало опускаясь на диван.

- Ты должна была сообщить об этом! – я почти прокричал эти слова. Девушка вздрогнула и угрюмо уставилась на меня исподлобья. _Что-то изменилось. Что-то в ее глазах…_

- Это особенный случай…, - прошептала она.

- Черт побери, Робин, ты головой думаешь или чем? Ты нарушила устав! Ты опять самовольно отлучилась! Встань! – рявкнул я. – И смотри мне в глаза, я с тобой разговариваю!

Она подчинилась, но взгляд ее оставался таким же упрямым. Когда я шагнул к ней, она невольно сделала шаг назад.

- Какого черта тебе вздумалось делась все, что захочется?

- Ты не понимаешь, - ответила она.

- Нет, это ты не понимаешь, - я сделал еще один шаг вперед и потеснил ее к стене. – Охотники безоговорочно подчиняются правилам. _Безоговорочно._ Мы как солдаты на войне, Робин. Любое нарушение карается жестоко и беспощадно. Я надеюсь, наставники тебе это растолковали?

- Да!

- Видимо, недостаточно хорошо.

- Ну, так пожалуйся на меня Зайзену!

Я заскрежетал зубами от ярости. Шагнул вперед – Робин еще отступила и оказалась прижата к стене. Я протянул руки и уперся ладонями в стену по обе стороны от ее лица, отгородив собой от остального мира.

**_Робин_**

Я изо всех сил старалась не выглядеть напуганной. Потому что он все-таки пугал меня. Я поняла, что ненавижу его и боюсь. И хочу разозлить его. Он всегда такой невозмутимый. Пусть покажет свое истинное лицо!

В этот раз он действительно разозлился. Темные глаза метали молнии. Он склонился надо мной, закрыл собой весь свет…

- Помнишь, ты хотела, чтобы я считал тебя напарницей?

Это было неожиданно. Я кивнула.

- Это подразумевает хоть какую-то толику взаимного доверия. И ответственности.

В его голосе больше не было гнева. Только горечь. _Он хочет, чтобы я рассказала ему. Но как я могу? Моя секретная миссия – найти артефакт, и я нашла его, он у меня. Если я расскажу кому-то, подведу Джулиано. А он последний человек, кого я хочу подвести. Но Амон… Он тоже такой человек._

- Я знала, что делаю. Так было надо. Если считаешь, что я виновата, сообщи боссу – пусть меня накажут. Не надо меня выгораживать. То, что случилось в Уолд-Сити, касается только меня.

- Не уверен, - пробормотал он.

- Я не хотела бы тебя в это впутывать. Ты…

Я хотела сказать «хороший», но язык не повернулся. Это слово с Амоном как-то не вязалось.

- Если ты выполняла какую-то секретную миссию, с коей тебя сюда послали, то ты ничем не виновата перед STN.

Я открыла рот от изумления. _Как он догадался?_

- Если, конечно, твоя миссия не направлена против нашего отдела.

- Это не связано с орбо, - твердо ответила я.- Могу поклясться. Это единственное, что я могу тебе сказать.

- _И дес._ Я не привык задавать лишних вопросов.

Он убрал руки и отошел в сторону.

- Правда…ты не хочешь ничего знать?

- Я не любопытен, - он повернулся ко мне спиной. – Для охотника это не самое лучшее качество. Я всегда подчиняюсь приказам. А тебе советовал бы держать свои обещания.

- Обещания?

- Ты обещала мне, что больше не сбежишь.

- Я не сбегала!

Он укоризненно посмотрел на меня.

Я вздохнула.

- Ну ладно, я правда виновата. _Гоме._

- Не слышу раскаяния в твоем голосе.

- И не дождешься, - пробормотала я себе под нос, вешая пальто на крючок. Когда я обернулась, он в два счета снова оказался рядом со мной, схватил меня за запястья и прижал к стене.

- Амон, что ты делаешь? Мне больно!

- Ты специально выводишь меня из себя?

Черная пропасть. Обрыв. А на дне – острые скалы. Вот что я ощущала, глядя в его глаза.

- Тебя можно вывести из себя?

- Сегодня днем это удалось. Я чуть с ума не сошел, когда искал тебя в этом лабиринте.

- Разве я что-то для тебя значу?

Он крепче сжал мои запястья. Я подергалась, пытаясь вывернуться, заранее зная, что напрасно. Его хватка была железной.

Он молча смотрел на меня, тяжело дыша. _Ну признайся, ну скажи да или нет, неужели так трудно?_

- Пусти меня.

Он чуть ослабил хватку, но отпускать и не думал. Вместо этого он наклонился и поцеловал меня.

Все опять закончилось постелью.

**_Амон_**

- Пожалуйста, - попросила Робин, крепко зажмурив глаза. – Сделай это…

Сейчас, стоя на коленях и возвышаясь над ней, распростертой на кровати, я видел ее всю. Обнаженная, беззащитная, со связанными руками. Если бы она только могла быть на самом деле беззащитной! Даже сейчас она была одета в свой дар, словно в доспех. Это был я, кто всегда рисковал, кому нравилось заниматься любовью с живым напалмом. Она могла спалить меня во время оргазма, потеряв контроль. И я, безумец, прекрасно зная, каждый раз снова и снова старался довести ее до этого состояния.

- Я должен наказать тебя.

Снова прильнув к ее груди, я продолжал заниматься ее сосками. Они уже давно затвердели – Робин быстро возбуждалась, она вспыхивала как пламя и так же быстро угасала. Наши половые акты никогда не длились слишком долго. Но сейчас я хотел заставить это пламя тлеть.

Я не спеша проделал путь виз по ее животу, уделив особое внимание ямочке пупка. Уже зная эффект, я поступил с ней так же, как с сосками: прикосновение губами, круговые движения языком – все ближе и ближе – и наконец уверенное нажатие в самый центр.

Робин тихо постанывала.

Я спустился еще пониже, раздвинул в стороны ее крепко сжатые коленки и коснулся пальцами розовеющего, словно цветок, входа в ее лоно. Робин вздрогнула.

Она истекала влагой.

- Нет-нет, не надо… Не делай этого, Амон!

- Я еще и не начинал.

Злорадно усмехнувшись, я принялся ласкать ее – сначала поглаживая рукой, а потом уткнулся лицом, и мой язык познал ее нежную плоть.

Стоны Робин стали громче.

- Я больше не могу, - прошептала она, задыхаясь. – Возьми меня.

- Ты хочешь сказать, что сейчас кончишь? – строго спросил я, на пару секунд оторвавшись от процесса. – Еще не время. Это лишь подготовка.

Подготовив ее еще немного, я расстегнул молнию своих брюк. Робин, почуяв, что ее мучения скоро закончатся, ласково заурчала. Но я не собирался уступать так легко.

Я продолжал наказание, касаясь головкой члена ее распухших и влажных чресел, но не входя в нее. Связанная Робин могла лишь беспомощно извиваться, но была не в силах ускорить процесс.

- Хватит… Прошу тебя, - девушка выгнулась дугой в своих путах.

- Хорошо, - мрачно ответил я, уже тоже еле сдерживаясь и стараясь скрыть от нее свою радость. Обхватив руками ее ягодицы, я одним движением вошел в нее. Робин вскрикнула сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Я подался назад, потом вперед – и снова, не сдерживаясь, со всей силы ударил плотью. Еще раз и еще. Моя юная любовница, изогнувшись, попыталась укусить меня за ухо.

**_Робин_**

_Как хорошо. Как же хорошо._

Я чувствовала себя усталой и умиротворенной. Словно проплыла пять кругов в бассейне или отжалась двадцать раз. Однажды, после секса, он спросил меня, как я себя чувствую. «Словно меня переехал трамвай», - брякнула я. Он разинул рот от удивления. «Нет, в хорошем смысле». Он смотрел на меня, смотрел, хлопая глазами – он был такой милый в ту минуту! – потом уголки его рта поползли вверх. В конце-концов он рассмеялся – это был первый раз, когда я слышала его смех.

Мы, обнявшись, лежали на кровати. Странное, должно быть, зрелище только что видели эти стены. Обнаженная девушка и абсолютно одетый мужчина в черном, припавший к ней, словно вампир. Только вампиры вряд ли валятся без сил и тут же крепко засыпают на груди своих жертв.

Я рассеянно перебирала мягкие темные пряди его волос. Амон тихо посапывал, уткнувшись носом между моих грудей. _Моя тюрьма и мой палач… Моя жертва._

- Я буду защищать тебя, - едва слышно шептала я в порыве нежности. – Я никому не позволю причинить тебе вред.

_Если только сама…_


	15. Track 15

**Track 15 – Альрауне**

**_Амон_**

Они захотели отобрать ее у меня.

Я узнал это после приезда инквизитора. Пьер Коушон, странный и неприятный тип. Провел дознание еще одного типа по имени Широ Масуда, а сам то и дело косился на Робин. Я понял: дело дрянь. Но поделать ничего не мог. После дознания мы поехали брать этого Масуду, и что сделала Робин? Добрая, кроткая, всех жалеющая Робин, не колеблясь, спалила ведьмака к чертовой матери!

А почему? Да потому, что тот чуть не убил меня

_Из-за меня._

Она спасала меня и совершила убийство. Совсем как мать много лет назад. История повторяется.

_Но я не позволю!_

Да что я могу сделать, они правы – Робин становится опасна.

_Они, суки, всегда правы._

Через несколько дней сверху пришел приказ о ликвидации Робин. Зайзен сообщил мне эту новость, не спеша затягиваясь сигарой. Его колючие глаза светились плохо скрываемым торжеством. Я стоял у него в кабинете, напротив стола, потупившись и сцепив за спиной руки, словно заключенный.

Зайзен давно все знал. Он называл Робин «моей маленькой слабостью». С садистским удовольствием он сообщил, что не желает видеть здесь группу захвата, присланную генштабом, поэтому отправил в Рим сообщение, что они сами справятся с проблемой.

- Отведи ее на склад и прикончи. Чтоб было все чисто. Как с Кейт в прошлый раз.

Я сделал шаг назад и уперся спиной и ладонями в стеклянную перегородку. _Клетка! Я в клетке, я заключенный и ничего не могу поделать._

- Ты все понял? - жестко спросил Зайзен, глядя мне в лицо.

…

- Да. Будет сделано.

И я повел Робин на казнь. Девушка, конечно, об этом не подозревала. Я тщательно все спланировал: подготовил место, захватил оружие, обеспечил прикрытие – фальшивую миссию по поимке несуществующей ведьмы.

Мы отправились на задание. Робин доверчиво пошла со мной. Я отправил ее вперед, а сам залег в снайперском гнезде. Все должно было пройти без сучка без задоринки.

Но не прошло.

Потому что я промахивался.

Я стрелял много раз, но все мимо. Пули пролетали в сантиметрах от Робин, не причиняя ей большого вреда. Девчонка, конечно, испугалась. Но не настолько, чтоб растерять боевой дух. Она подала, отклонялась, наугад посылала огонь. В темноте она не могла определить, откуда стреляют, но пару раз чуть меня не подпалила. Я передвигался, чтобы избежать ее огня. Я стрелял с разных точек. Но ни разу не попал.

В конце концов я сдался и отпустил ее. «Ты устала. Выстрелы тебе послышались». «Но я слышала… Я не вру…»

_Зато я вру,_ думал я, мчась по дороге и выбрасывая в окно все тщательно собранные на складе гильзы. Все эти пули предназначались Робин. Завтра я еще раз попытаюсь. А потом еще.

Я сделал круг и вернулся к дому Токо, но не зашел. Вместо этого остановился напротив, глядя на окна. Неожиданно на балконе увидел Робин. Облокотившись на бортик, она стояла, одетая в черную мужскую футболку (кажется, мою, я дарил ей одну когда-то), с распущенными рыжими волосами, глядела на ночной город и ела шоколадку. Весьма беспечно со стороны того, кого только что пытались убить. На лице Робин не было и следа нервозности или испуга. Просто обычная девочка, ребенок, спокойно готовящийся отойти ко сну. Откуда же ей знать, что дни ее сочтены?

Впрочем, я всегда знал, что жить ей, скорее всего, недолго. Те, кто наделен смертельным Даром, долго не живут. Видит бог, я жалел ее, я всеми силами старался ей помочь…

_Ну да, добрый дяденька Амон. Подарил девочке очки, потом совратил ее, потом научил убивать, потом - напиваться до потери сознания, а теперь вот собирается ее убить… Тоже из жалости._

Я стиснул зубы.

Это так, ну и что? Робин, страх мой, грех мой, огонь моих чресел… Я всегда знал, что нам уготовано. Когда ты попала под колеса моей машины, это было словно знамение. _Ты умрешь от моей руки. _Я тогда понял, но не смог заставить себя поверить. Мы каким-то образом связаны, и я почувствовал это еще в самый первый раз, там, в коридоре, помнишь? А потом, когда ты спасла меня во время нашей первой совместной охоты – ты смотрела на меня сверху вниз.

_Я пришла за тобой._ Вот что сказали твои глаза.

И я был очарован. Но разозлился на себя. И на тебя тоже. И тогда – уже тогда – взлелеял в сердце мечту: сделать тебя своей.

Когда я убью тебя, навсегда освобожусь от этих уз.

Но… почему я не могу это сделать?_ Ведь я хочу этого, очень хочу, но – ты знаешь – я промахиваюсь. Я никогда не промахивался, когда стрелял по другим ведьмам и ведьмакам. Но я вижу тебя внутри прицельного окошка, ты стоишь и ждешь, а я…_

Я стоял на крыше и смотрел на нее. _Что ты делаешь со мной, _хотелось крикнуть мне. _Кто ты такая? Почему я не могу тебя убить? _Порыв ветра всколыхнул полы плаща, устремился вперед, на балкон, навстречу Робин, ударил ей в лицо, взъерошил волосы. Я мог беззастенчиво ласкать ее холодными руками ветра.

Она не почувствовала, что это был я. Робин поежилась от холода и скрылась за дверью.

**_Робин_**

- Амон… Мы сегодня опять будем выслеживать эту ведьму? Поедем туда же?

- Да. После полудня.

Я украдкой взглянула на часы. 8.30 утра.

- А куда мы сейчас направляемся?

Он не ответил. Он мало говорил со мной последние дни. Все вернулось на круги своя. Он не доверяет мне, я ему не доверяю и боюсь. Если он будет на меня охотиться, я спалю его. Я знаю, что смогу. В видении, посланном Салемской ведьмой, я смогла.

_А я теперь так много знаю о нем_. Он слушает «Металлику» и пьет кофе литрами, совсем как я. Весь его гардероб состоит из совершенно одинаковых черных костюмов, «чтобы не думать, что одеть завтра»; он не любит делать уборку в квартире, но страшный чистюля касательно личной гигиены. Он почти не умеет притворяться. Он всегда остается собой.

_Да, я слишком много знаю о человеке, который, возможно, меня убьет._

В носу предательски защипало. Я отвернулась и стала смотреть в окно.

Минут через двадцать мы остановились у какого-то парка. Место показалось смутно знакомым. Амон вышел из машины, хлопнул дверцей, и я поспешила вслед за ним. Он уверенно направился по посыпанной толченым кирпичом дорожке вглубь парка. Я плелась в нескольких шагах позади. Мы быстро прошли сквозь парк, потом через дорогу – и я увидела ее.

Эта церковь меня поразила еще тогда, на снимке. Помню, я уронила кипу бумаг и фотография выскользнула на пол. Великолепное белое здание с высокими шпилями. То место, куда я ходила молиться, выглядело куда как скромнее. Постойте, когда я видела этот снимок? Ах да, почти сразу после моего приезда в Токио, и в этой церкви мы устроили засаду и поймали… как звали того ведьмака?

Мы остановились у входа.

_Амон, зачем мы здесь?_

Он взялся за ручку двери.

- Ты помнишь это место?

Я кивнула.

- Мы здесь охотились на… Он еще хотел обвенчаться здесь со своей невестой.

- Его звали Мизава.

_Он что, помнит имена всех загнанных ведьмаков?_

Тяжелая, украшенная резьбой дверь отворилась предо мной. Напарник пропустил меня вперед.

Все тот же зал с серыми стенами, красная дорожка, ведущая к алтарю. Сияющее витражами окно – когда я его увидела в первый раз, едва смогла оторвать взгляд от танцующих в разноцветных стеклах солнечных бликов. Цветные солнечные зайчики и сейчас лениво ползали по стенам, каменному полу и дубовым скамьям. Скамейки… Вроде все на месте. Я тогда сожгла несколько штук.

Кроме нас и священника, в зале никого не было.

- Подожди меня здесь.

Амон быстрыми шагами подошел к алтарю и о чем-то заговорил с падре. Тот, должно быть, еще отлично помнящий наш первый визит, закивал головой, соглашаясь, потом бросил на меня беглый взгляд и скрылся за боковой дверью, оставив нас одних.

Амон опустился на скамейку во втором ряду.

- Робин!

- Да? – я подошла поближе.

- Тебе пришлось тогда играть на органе. – я невольно покосилась на этот самый орган: он и сейчас стоял в левом углу. – Ты могла бы сделать это еще раз?

- Думаю, да. А что?

- Сыграй.

- Сейчас?

Он кивнул.

- Зачем?

Он не ответил.

- Ладно. Сыграю.

**_Амон_**

Я сидел и слушал, а она играла для меня. Она старалась – я чувствовал, что она старается. Мелодия была торжественна и грустна, она лилась вверх, словно переплетаясь с солнечными лучами. Свет и звук…Я жалел, что не умею плакать. Когда-то давно, в детстве, я заставил себя забыть о том, что такое слезы. Я поклялся, что ничто – ни одиночество, ни горе, ни побои наставников – не выдавят из меня ни слезинки. Итак, я больше не могу.

Я вспомнил слезы Робин, каковы они были на вкус, когда я в ту памятную ночь облизывал ее лицо, еще внутри нее, еще чувствуя горячую тесноту и трепет ее тела. Робин часто и мелко дышала, пытаясь справиться с болью. Ее ногти царапали мою спину, приоткрытые губы были в моей крови. Жалкие попытки причинить мне страдание, отобрать у меня то звериное блаженство, что я испытывал, познавая ее нетронутое тело. «Нет, перестань, мне больно!» «Терпи»… К счастью для нее, все закончилось достаточно быстро. Кровь на простынях и слезы, Робин рыдала, а я утешал ее без слов, прижимая к себе и гладя, и слизывая соленые капли с ее щек... «Ну хочешь, ударь меня, укуси еще раз…». «Дурак». Ее мокрое лицо ткнулось мне в шею, и всхлипы постепенно сошли на нет.

Музыка заставляет меня вспоминать, еще и еще: зеленые глаза Робин, карие глаза Араши Ито, светло-синие глаза Кейт и серые – матери. _Почему я убиваю всех, кого люблю?_

Она играла для меня, а я сидел и слушал.

- Амон!

Глаза Араши так и светятся лукавством. Это значит, она опять задумала нечто, противоречащее правилам Рейвена. Я знаю ее всего полгода, а уже могу легко угадывать все желания и настроения по ее глазам.

Двери лифта закрываются, Араши быстрыми шагами спешит ко мне. Вздыхая, захлопываю книжку «Скандинавские руны», которую велено прочитать за два свободных дня. Я сижу на бортике колодца, болтая ногами.

Араши подходит ко мне.

- Соскучился?

Я слегка киваю. Ее не было целую неделю – ездила в Рим на какие-то курсы для охотников.

- Все в порядке?

Я снова киваю головой, хотя знаю, что она имеет в виду. Араши, хмурясь, легонько проводит пальцем по моей заклеенной пластырем щеке.

Я молчу, как, впрочем, все последние полгода.

Довольно неожиданно для меня, она наклоняется и шепчет мне на ухо:

- Я хочу показать тебе кое-что. Здесь. Только для тебя. Этого не знает никто. Даже директор.

Она отстраняется от меня и ставит ногу на бортик.

«Камеры?» - жестом спрашиваю я (я не знаю язык жестов глухонемых, но успел выучить основные сигналы, используемые спецназовцами; «камеры» я обозначаю жестами «смотри» и «невозможно» - Араши понимает большинство моих импровизаций).

«Отключены», - жестами сообщает Араши. – «Не видят. Слышат. Тихо».

- На пару часов, не больше, - добавляет она вслух. – Технические неполадки.

И, хитро улыбаясь, вскакивает на бортик. Взмахивает рукой.

«Сюда».

Повинуясь ее приказу, тоже забираюсь на бортик колодца и становлюсь рядом с ней. Рука Араши указывает вверх. Я запрокидываю голову и всматриваюсь в серый гранит перекладины. Неожиданно вижу небольшую круглую кнопку прямо под пальцами Араши. Другой рукой она рисует в воздухе прямоугольник.

«Дверь»? – переспрашиваю я.

Она кивает. Показывает пальцем вниз.

«Точка входа».

«Не понял».

Араши нажимает на кнопку. Черная крышка колодца медленно и бесшумно едет вниз. Приподнявшись на цыпочки, я с любопытством заглядываю в открывшийся черный провал. Оттуда тянет холодом и сыростью. Ржавые ступеньки винтовой лестницы исчезают в темноте.

Араши осторожно берет меня за шиворот и отодвигает подальше от края.

- Не упади.

Наклонившись, она щелкает каким-то рычажком уже на стенке колодца и платформа поднимается обратно и занимает свое место. Странно… Никогда не думал, что этот колодец – настоящий.

«Ты. Туда».

«?»

- Не сейчас. Тебе понадобится, когда захочешь…

Ее губы бесшумно выговаривают: _убежать отсюда._

_Не для меня. Для нее._

_Я не хочу, чтобы все так закончилось. Я никому не позволю…_

Дымка воспоминаний рассеивается - я снова осознаю себя сидящим в церкви. Робин искоса поглядывает на меня через плечо. Зеленые кошачьи глаза отражают свет солнца.


	16. Outro

**Эпилог – Пепел**

**_Амон_**

Каменная плита встала на свое место, отгородив нас друг от друга. Пока еще в зале было тихо и пусто. Я стоял один у колодца, и мне было хорошо. Я не чувствовал страха. Умереть, защищая ее – это казалось таким естественным.

Я достал оружие. Ждать долго не пришлось – почти в ту же секунду отряд штурмовиков ворвался во внутренний дворик.

Я сразу начал стрелять. Они тоже открыли огонь.

Я знал, что мне долго не продержаться. Я не надеялся на победу – я надеялся выиграть время.

Потом была невыносимая боль, разрывающая плоть, потолок опрокинулся на меня, а под лопатками оказался каменный пол. Пистолет выпал из ставших непослушными пальцев.

_Все-таки успел разрядить целую обойму._

_Я сделал все, что мог._

_Я спас ее._

С чувством исполненного долга я закрыл глаза.

**_Робин_**

_Амон, только не вздумай умирать, слышишь? Не дай им себя убить! Ты обещал мне, что мы встретимся еще раз! Не на небесах же – небеса нам уже не светят. Так что не умирай, прошу тебя. Я сделаю все, как ты сказал. Я буду ждать тебя. Я дождусь._

_…прости меня. Я не смогла тебя защитить._


	17. что я хочу сказать

**Еще раз: **

Название: Playlist  
Автор: Tigra  
Жанр: мистика, ангст, хентай  
Пары: Амон/Робин  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Дисклеймер: У меня нет никаких прав на персонажей и сюжет сериала Which Hunter Robin. На древнеегипетскую «Книгу мертвых», фрагменты текста которой использованы, тоже прав нет. Есть лишь право хранить молчание, потому что все сказанное может быть использовано против меня…  
Саммари: хронологически действие происходит после 10 серии и частично захватывает в себя 11 – 15 серии. STN-J начинает охоту на совершившую жестокое убийство ведьму, которая оказывается бывшей охотницей и наставницей Амона. Параллельно развивается тайный страстный роман между Амоном и Робин.  
Статус: завершен  
Фендом: Which Hunter Robin

Сие есть фанфик не только на «Охотницу на ведьм», но и в какой-то мере на древнеегипетский миф об истреблении людей богиней Хатор-Сехмет по приказу солнечного бога Ра. В том мифе у вынужденной стать убийцей милашки Хатор сносит крышу, и она превращается в жестокую львицу Сехмет. По совету Тота Ра разливает на земле подкрашенное красным пиво, львица, думая, что это кровь, лакает его. Опьянев, она теряет свою смертоносную силу и снова превращается в богиню любви Хатор (девушка с рогами на голове). Амон-Ра забирает ее домой.

Большинство древнеегипетских богинь связано с пламенем и с магией. А еще они невероятно преданы своим мужьям. :)

**Плейлист**

Ночные снайперы – Дождь

Мара – Невзаимная любовь

Би-2 – Мяу кисс ми

Би-2 – Теряю голову

Чили – Преступление

Мара – Никому не рассказывай

Смысловые галлюцинации – Охотники

Би-2 – Сны

Би-2 – Ты будешь драться

Максим – Лолита

Кукрыниксы – Падающая звезда

Агата Кристи – Любовь идет на дело

Сплин – Черный цвет солнца

Чили – Сердце

Агата Кристи - Альрауне

Fleur – Пепел

Японские фразы: http/anime.dvdspecial.ru/Japan/j-phrases.shtml


End file.
